An Outsider in Hogwarts
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Harry Potter & Trinity Blood Xover. Year 5. Dumbledore has enlisted the help of a Muggle to help the Order. His name's Father Abel Nightroad. He's going to Hogwarts for the year. But it seems Abel isn't what everyone thought he was. Worth reading. R&R Plz
1. A Muggle Amongst Wizards?

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 1

A Muggle Amongst Wizards?

(A/N Hahaha! This is a first, I tell you! Harry Potter and Trinity Blood crossover! Takes place in year 5. Background for TB characters' backgrounds will be altered to fit more into the HP world but not drastically by any means. This is the only TB and HP so far I know of not counting The Lost Priest: Side Story, which as Hellsing thrown into it. Please enjoy. This should get interesting I hope. Ideas are welcomed of course.)

Disclaimer: I don't own TB or HP. I wish I did because if did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

It was a dark cold night, freezing to bone in fact. The streets were lit slightly and muffled sounds from TVs and stereos crept into the night air. A small group of people arrived, but not in what one man would call in the regular way. He watched the group land squarely on the ground, riding brooms. He stood silently in the shadows as they all dismounted their broom sticks. 

The small group kept rather quiet as they stood on the cold street. One of them, a man with an odd eye, pulled out what looked a large silver cigarette lighter. The tall man in the shadows watched on as what should have given off light was taking it way from all the street lights, bringing more darkness to the already dark street. That only meant it was his cue.

He slowly stepped onto the quiet street, listening to the mutterings come up from the small throng of people about 40 feet away. His shoes clicked slightly as he crossed the pavement, catching their attention. They pulled long out sticks and pointed them at the tall, thin silhouette that quickly came to a jerky stop in the middle of the street.

"W-wait! Don't shoot! L-lemon drop, lemon drop," the man almost shouted in panic, collapsing to the ground into a ball with his hands over his head, his small suitcase that was in his hands was thrown a small distance away. "I'm unarmed, I-I swear! Lemon drop!"

"'Lemon drop,' huh? You're the outside source, I take it," said the man with the odd eye spoke as he walked over and grabbed the shaking lump of meat off the pavement by the back of his long, black wool coat. His large blue eye looked all up and down the quivering man in front of him. "You don't look like much. A bit cowardly, aren't cha?"

"Mad-Eye, that's enough now. Let the poor man stand up straight," said Lupin quietly, walking over the suitcase as Moody let go of the man's coat, allowing the man to stand up right. "Please forgive him. We're all a bit jumpy."

"Oh, yes, of course," the man nodded his hooded head and tightened the scarf around his face as Lupin handed him his luggage.

"Now here," Moody said, pulling out a piece of parchment. "Both of you look at this and memorize it."

The man moved over a little to get a look at the piece of parchment only to run into an unseen object, rather hard.

"OWWW!" shouted a disembodied voice.

"Keep your voice down, Harry," Tonks said, quietly. "And watch where you're stepping, sir!"

"B-but… I didn't mean to—that is to say I…" he said almost whining, reaching out to where he felt the unseen body with both white gloved hands. "What's this?"

"That would be my nose," Harry said, swatting him away.

"That's enough now. Memorize this," Moody said with a little bit of force, thrusting the paper in their faces.

"What's the Order of the—" Harry was cut off.

"Not here," Moody said. "Wait till we're inside."

_There is no number 12 anywhere._ The man thought, scratching his head. "I don't see it."

"Yeah… Where is—" Harry began.

"Think about what you've just memorized," Moody answered in a hushed tone.

Harry looked at the tall man beside him push up his glasses, before continuing what Mood had told him to do. No sooner had thought about the place did it appear. The man beside him made a startled noise and stumbled back slightly. What was wrong with him, Harry wondered. It was only magic after all.

"Whoa," the man said in surprised, looking at the run down place that just showed up out of thin air.

"Both of you, come on, hurry," Moody said, prodding both Harry and the man in the back as they walked to the cracked black painted door.

Lupin unlocked the door by tapping his wand up against it. They could hear all manners of locks unlock. The door then opened and everyone was ordered inside. They were also ordered not to go far or to touch thing. Everyone soon stepped inside the door was closed. The area was dark and uninviting.

"Here," Moody said as the man hard a hard whack beside him and heard small groan from the invisible body. "Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here."

Old gas lamps lit the area to see an interior that match the exterior of the house quite well. Run down and need of a lot of work; maybe even gutting the house out to get rid of the smells that hung in the air.

"This place could use a cleaning," the man said under his breath. "And a good interior designer."

"No kidding," Harry whispered, looking at him at the man who was now, looking down at him with wide bright blue eyes. "What?"

"I can see you," he replied, poking Harry lightly in the head to make sure he was really seeing him.

"Stop that," Harry grumbled, swatting him away again.

Hurried foot steps were heard coming towards them and at the end of the hall stood Mrs. Weasley. She quickly continued down the hall to greet them all.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you!" She grabbed Harry in a bone crunching hug. "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait for dinner I'm afraid…." She then turned attention to the other wizards in the room. "He's just arrived, the meeting's started…. Oh, you're a new face. And just who might you be, young man?"

She looked right at the man in the black hooded wool coat. He pulled off his red scarf to reveal a warm smile. He looked no older than 20 years of age or 22 at the oldest. He pulled off his white gloves to show thin, pale hands and long, delicate fingers.

"Oh, I thought Professor Dumbledore told you I was coming this evening," he said, putting out his hand to Mrs. Weasley as she took it warmly.

"He's the outside source we've been waiting for," Moody spoke up quietly. "A bit cowardly if you ask me."

"Moody, give the man some credit. He's not accustomed to us magic folk," Lupin grunted.

"Then does that mean, you're a Muggle," Harry said a little loud, looking at the young man in surprise.

"Hush, keep your voice down, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "You don't want to wake anything up."

"What's your name anyway," Tonks asked, looking at the Muggle.

"Oh, my apologies," he said, taking off his hood to reveal of head of long fine sliver hair, pulled back in a black ribbon with his bangs hanging down on either side of his face. "My name is Abel Nightroad. Father Abel Nightroad, actually."

"'Father,'" the group repeated as Abel took off his heavy coat to reveal a solid black outfit and a white collar.

"Yes, I'm a traveling Catholic priest," he said as everyone's eyes nearly jumped to of their heads. "It's awkward, I know. You being what you are and me what I am and that our past history was not the best."

"Oh, no, I'm not working with him," Moody said, grabbing hold of Abel's arm, roughly. "I knew I didn't like you from the start!"

"Stop! You don't make the choices, Mad-Eye," Kingsley said, standing in front of the door. "That's Dumbledore's choice to make not yours."

"Yeah, if Dumbledore chose him he must be trustworthy," Tonks said as well.

"Voices, people, voices," Mrs. Weasley said quietly.

"Let him go, Moody," Lupin said lowly, putting a hand on Moody's shoulder.

Moody just grunted and rolled his shoulder to knock off Remus' hand and let go of Abel. Abel took a couple shaky steps back and rubbed his sore up arm. The man had a strong grip and Abel wouldn't be surprised if he was bruised in the morning.

"Hurry now and go to the meeting I'll be there as quick as I can! Harry, hurry and follow me and remain quiet," she said, taking his hand. "I'll show you to your room and where Ron and Hermione are. Come along now, dear."

* * *

Time passed by and the meeting came to a close. Mrs. Weasley guided the children down to the kitchen to eat. Harry hadn't even mentioned to anyone about Father Abel. They knew most everything else, so why wouldn't they know about him. As they neared the kitchen they heard a loud crash out in the hall. 

"Tonks," Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"I'm sorry," she replied, sprawled out on the floor after tripping over an umbrella stand as hurried foot steps where heard.

"Miss Tonks, are you—EEEEYOW!" Abel screeched, putting his hands over his ears as a bloodcurdling scream came forth from behind a set curtains that tore open. "What is THAT?"

Everyone looked at the screaming portrait that continued to yell hateful things at everyone. Her yelling soon aroused the portraits cause them to yell as well. Mrs. Weasley tried to close the curtain in front the hideous painting put could not. She quickly started cover the other portraits back up with her wand to hush them. A moment or so later a Sirius came running in obvious attracted by the racket going in the house. He started yelling back at the portrait as it yelled back at him. He and Lupin quickly grabbed hold of the curtains and closed them again with great effort. The portrait went quiet bring an eerie silence to the hall.

"My ears are ringing," Abel moaned, still holding his hands over his ears. "What in God's name was that?"

"My dear old Mum," Sirius said, looking up at Abel. "We've been trying to take her down for a while but we think there may be a permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas."

"Your mum," Harry asked, looking at Sirius.

"I pity you something terrible," Abel said sympathetically, removing his hands from his ears and shook his head slightly, trying to the ringing out.

"Hm, thanks," Sirius said with a half smile. "Everyone can we please move down to the kitchen before we wake her up again."

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" Hermione asked, looking at the man with her large eyes that scanned him up and down, studying ever bit of this silver haired beauty. _Whoa this guy is so cute! Why did have to be so much older than me?_

"That's what I want to know," Ron said, catching the mesmerized look in Hermione's eyes, not liking it one bit, as he walked down the stairs behind her.

"Yeah, me too…" Ginny said in a daze with the same look as Hermione.

"You mean you don't know," Harry asked as his friend shook his head as they walked off the steps.

"No, we've never seen him before, Harry," Ron answered, shaking his head.

"Then I think I should introduce myself," Abel said with large smile. "My name is Father Abel Nightroad."

"'FATHER!'" Ron and Ginny screeched.

"So, you're a priest? Episcopal or Anglican?" Hermione asked, quickly turning her eyes away.

"Roman Catholic," replied Abel with the same sweet smile.

"You're serious," Ron said wide eyed and slack jawed. "I didn't think wizards could become priests."

"As far as I know a wizard can't," said Abel, looking a little sheepish. "I believe your people call me a Muggle."

"Bloody hell," was all Ron could get out his mouth as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Abel kept pretty quiet during what he would call on odd supper. Most of the conversation were a little above his head. About the only one he really talked to was Mr. Weasley, who just continued to bombard him with one question after another about Muggle items and traditions. The argument later on pretty much left him just sitting there with his head spinning. He was totally clueless as to what was going on and remained out it even when he was brought up or questioned about something. He would reply mostly with "I don't know" or "leave me out of it." 

The argument came to a swift stop after Mrs. Weasley sent the children up stairs for the night. She also pulled Abel up with her and the children to show him his room. It was just about as cold as the rest of the house and smelt just as musty too. He let out a long sigh.

"Good night, Father," Mrs. Weasley said as Abel walked over to his suitcase on the bed. "You may want to keep this door locked. The house elf, Kreacher has a knack about coming into the bedrooms when we're asleep. He's not friendliest elf so…"

"Thank you, I'll remember that," Abel smiled. "Good night to you too, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley closed the door as Abel opened his suitcase and got into his blue pajamas. He locked the door before getting into bed. The sheets were icy cold and he didn't know how long it would take them to get warm. She shivered as he looked up at the ceiling's pealing paint. This place was really falling apart.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," he muttered, taking off his glasses and set them down on the table beside him. _I just hope me being here is really going to help the situation. I may screw up and let something slip. To top it off the only one who really knows who I am is Dumbledore. He did ask us for help specifically, so I'm assuming he trusts us enough. We were hoping to stay neutral is this war. I'll just have to see how everything turns out. I just have a bad feeling about this whole mess._

(A/N That's chapter one. Tell me what you think. It will get better trust me. Once I figure out a couple things. But all in all this may be very original. So far I haven't seen another one like this combination I hope it'll be good.)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. Prank Wars

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Prank Wars

(A/N **PLEASE READ THIS! **Well, I'm glad some of you really enjoyed this. I did mention that the background of the TB characters were going to be different to fit the HP setting. So, please enjoy this next chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Hey, Father Nightroad, our mum wants you up and dressed. She's got breakfast made and then she wants to see you in the drawing room," George all but shouted through the door as Abel placed his pillow over his head.

A second later he heard George do the same to Harry and Ron a few doors down. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. The sun was came through the dingy window making the light hazy. He got out of bed and rummaged through his suitcase for a change of clothes. He had a clean pressed vestment but decided against it. One it was clean, and two, if he was going to be working with wizards and witches he needed to lose the priest appearance. No one other than Moody seemed to have a problem with him being a priest, but that didn't mean there weren't others like him.

Once dressed in a white button-up shirt, some black slacks, and his long hair pulled back he stepped out of the room and started down the hall to see Harry and Ron preceding him. He quickened his pace some to catch up to them.

"Where's your collar this morning," Harry asked, turning around to him.

"Well, if your mate Moody is any indication I think it would be best if left my priest vestments off while I'm here," he said with a sigh.

"Well, Moody is just—moody," Ron said as Abel chucked.

"Pun intended or not," Abel asked.

"A bit of both," Ron answered. "So, after breakfast you ready to handle some doxies?"

"Um, doxies," Abel mused, looking at Ron funny.

"Didn't George tell you we were getting rid of some doxies down in the drawing room," Harry questioned as Abel shook his head. "You do know what doxies are, don't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't," he replied as they walked down the stairs.

"They're house pests," Ron spoke. "We've been getting rid them since we got here."

"Charming," Abel said as they walked into the kitchen for breakfast. "And FYI I think my bed has bedbugs. I'm so itchy and I have little red welts."

"Wouldn't surprise me none, Father. The room Harry and I are staying was swarming with spiders!" Ron said, pulling out a chair to sit down in. "I didn't want to sleep in there even after it was cleaned. I hate spiders, mind you. Even now and then I wake up thinking one of them is crawling on me!"

* * *

"Wow, Father Nightroad, are you sure you haven't done this before," Harry asked, watching Abel taking aim at a doxy and hit it with one squirt. "You're making our job a lot easer." 

"Taking down doxies no but water pistol fights I have done many a time," Abel replied. "Same principle just about but instead of a person you shoot these little buggers."

"What's a water pistol," Ron asked, ducking as a doxy dived at him.

"Are you serious," Abel asked, shooting the doxy that was dive-bombing Ron. "It's a pistol that shoots water instead of bullets."

"I'm still lost," Ron explained, picking up the doxy and put in the bucket. "What's a pistol?"

"A handgun," Abel paused to stare at him. "Please tell you know what that is."

Ron shook his head and Abel groaned. How on God's green earth had he not heard of gun before? Hermione cleared her throat at looked right at Ron. The young redhead groaned knowing she was going to give him her version of whatever a handgun was.

"A handgun is a very dangerous Muggle weapon, Ronald," Hermione explained. "It's been in the papers before. They can kill with just one shot."

"That really explains a lot," Ron snorted at her. "I don't even know what one looks like."

"Father Abel, you'll have to excuse Ron," Hermione said, walking up to him. "Most wizards that do not live around Muggles wouldn't know a lot of Muggle items like handguns. I'm sure you'll find some of our items awkward too."

"I see," Abel mused, rubbing the back of his head.

"Less talking and more spraying," Mrs. Weasley broke in.

"Yes, ma'am," Abel said with a mock salute and raised his spray bottle again. "I'll see if I can't get my hands on a water pistol and show you. I'll get a simple one. They usually look more realistic."

"A simple one," Ron said, shooting at a doxy and missed, only to have Harry nailed it. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Abel moaned, shooting yet another doxy.

* * *

The day wore on slowly it seemed. Sometime during the course of the day Abel ended up getting put on cleaning duty. He dared not say "no" to Molly Weasley. He had seen her temper and he dared not bring her wrath upon him. So he took the bucket and the contents inside of it and started to work on a couple rather dusty rooms. He was nervous about what he should and shouldn't touch. 

Just in the doorway stood the twins, Fred and George; they watched as Abel took the feather duster and removed the cobwebs that hung from the ceiling. He was sneezing or snorting out the dust from his nose. He was perfect to tryout something for them. He was the only one in the whole house who didn't know their reputation fully. This was going to be good.

"Father Nightroad," Fred called from the doorway. "My brother and I were wondering if you wanted something to eat?"

"Our mum made some candies about two days before you arrived," George spoke in no particular tone. "We had a few left over and thought you might like to try one."

"No thank you," Abel said with a sweet smile.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Mum makes the best," George started.

"I'm good," Abel replied.

"It's made with chocolate and nuts."

"Fill with caramel and a little fruit as well."

"If you don't want it…"

"…We'll eat it then."

"Just leave it on the table over there," Abel pointed at a small table by a tattered chair. "I'll eat it later."

"Sure," the twins said, setting the small "candy" on the table.

They then left the room as Abel went back to dusting. As soon as they were out of earshot they chuckled. This was going to be good. It wouldn't really do any damage to Abel so; their mom wouldn't get too mad with them hopefully. It had just been a while since they got anybody really good. By now, those around them, had wizened up and pulling a good prank was getting harder to do.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO," Mrs. Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs at her twin sons. "Well, answer me!" 

The twins looked up at their mother as they sat in some chairs and swallowed a hard knot in their throats. They were in trouble big time. They looked over Abel, who was just glaring daggers at them. Well, the truth couldn't hurt.

"We were just testing out a new product," George spoke first.

"It's called a Lip Zip," Fred explained.

"It's a candy that makes the person mute."

"The only defect is that the person can't even open their mouth."

"We thought we got all the problems out."

"But it seems we didn't."

"Just how long does this little 'Lip Zip' of yours last," Mrs. Weasley huffed.

"About 5 hours and we have no antidote," Fred swallowed as his mother's face went as red as an apple.

"That's how long the candy takes to fully dissolve," George continued.

"The idea was to silence someone to keep them from just annoying you…"

"…or to keep them from telling something they shouldn't."

"Well, you don't always need a voice to tell a story," Mrs. Weasley hissed. "Just wait until your father get's home! I want you two up in your rooms! And I want you to walk! No Apparating! Now get a move on! Go, go!"

The twins looked at each other as they got up and walked out the door. Mrs. Weasley then turned to Abel and let out a long sigh. She or someone should have warned the dear priest about the twins.

"I'm terribly sorry, Father," Molly said sympathetically. "We should have told you about them in the first place."

Abel nodded at her before making a hand gesture with his hand for some paper and something to write with. She handed him a few pieces of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. He quickly wrote down a few words on the parchment and handed it over to Molly. She looked over at the perfect calligraphy on the parchment before looking back at Abel.

"You want to go to a Muggle market," she asked as Abel nodded. "What for?"

Abel took the paper back and wrote a few more things on it before handing it back to Molly.

"This doesn't explain much," Mrs. Weasley spoke. "What do you need?"

Abel took the parchment back again and wrote some more and handed it right back yet again.

"A surprise," she blinked as Abel grinned the best he could.

* * *

Abel and Mrs. Weasley emptied their bags on the kitchen table and started to sort everything out. Abel started to clean some fruit consisting of cherries, strawberries, and oranges, while Mrs. Weasley grabbed an arm full of small chocolates and started to rip the wrappings off and put them in two separate piles. 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Sirius, and Lupin stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the both of them. They just left suddenly and returned with bags from a Muggle grocery. They wondered what they were doing.

"Mum, what are you doing," Ron asked as his mother turned to look at him.

"Nothing, dear," Molly replied, going back to unwrapping. "But since you lot are here how about giving us a hand."

"What all do you need," Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen.

"We need a double-boiler, a colander, some large bowls, and tongs," Mrs. Weasley said pointing at Sirius and Lupin. "Ron, Ginny, come and help Abel with the fruit. Harry and Hermione, start breaking up these pecans into little pieces."

"What's all this for, Molly," Lupin asked, pulling out the double-boiler and filled the bottom half with water.

"I would say ask Abel but my dear boys have struck again," she sighed, looking at Abel peel an orange. "They gave Abel something called a 'Lip Zip.' Poor dear. He can't talk or even open his mouth until the candy fully dissolves."

"They were working on those last week," Ginny said, pulling the top off a strawberry. "It did a lot more than that! It would also make you hic-up but after 5 hours of that they got really sore."

"Well, he's not hic-upping thank goodness," Mrs. Weasley said, finishing the last of the chocolate. "Hand me the boiler. Thank you."

She dumped the chocolate into the pot and set it on the stove. Abel then grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Ron. He looked at the parchment funny and then looked at Abel.

"We don't eat the chocolate. None of us," Ron said disappointed. "Why not?"

Abel took the paper back and wrote down a few more words and handed it back to the young redhead.

"We just don't eat the first batch," Ron said sounding little happier. "So, we still get some chocolate after all."

Abel nodded and put all the fruit in the colander and went over to sink to rinse them off. Mrs. Weasley got the boiler on the fire and started heating the water. Harry and Hermione finished the last of the pecans and put them all in a bowl.

Abel then signaled the children out in the hall for a moment with a small plastic bag in hand. He handed them a list of instructions. He handed one set to Ron and Ginny and another to Harry and Hermione.

"You have really pretty hand writing," was the first words out of Hermione's mouth and Abel rolled his eyes before handing her a large cylindrical cardboard carton. "What's this?"

She and Harry looked at the label and their eyes bugged out. Were priest even allow to do this sort of stuff? They then looked over at the parchment and their eyebrows shot up into their hairline. It was detailed instructions for something most mischievous. Then they looked at Ron and Ginny's list as Ron held a small red bottle, plastic wrap, and tap. Oh, this was going to be good.

* * *

Dinner rolled around soon enough, and of course Abel didn't eat a single blessed thing. His mouth was still fused shut. About a quarter of the way through dinner Hermione excused herself and headed out into the hall. She quietly walked up to the twins' room and snuck in. She quickly looked over at their beds and then preceded to pull off the top sheet and comforter. She then remade the bed according to Abel's plans. She then left and went back to dinner. 

A few minutes later Ginny excused herself and walked to the bathroom. She pulled the small red bottle out from her pocket and grabbed Fred and George's toothbrushes. She put a nice amount of the liquid from the bottle on the bristles of the toothbrushes. Then placed the brushes back and hid the bottle back into her pocket and went back to dinner.

A few more minutes later while the twins were made to clean up before dessert, Harry stepped out and up to the twins' room. He took the carton and carefully opened the lid. He turned down the sheet a little ways and shook a good helping of powder on each bed. He then closed the lid and pulled the sheets back up. He made it back down stairs just as the chocolate coated fruit was being passed out by Mrs. Weasley.

She was very careful to give the twins the fruit with the nuts on them. Harry saw a devilish smile cross Abel's face as the twins gulp the treats down even asking for seconds. This priest was vengeful or he just really wanted to teach them a good lesson. Maybe even both. Harry got himself some fruit watching the twins devour theirs.

Mrs. Weasley then sent Fred and George back to their room and to bed. They had no idea what Abel had planned on top of that everyone was in on it. The twins trudged up to their room and closed the door. They knew their mom would be up in just few minutes to check on them. So, they got in their PJ's and then got into bed, but something was very wrong.

"What is this," Fred said, trying to get into bed and found he couldn't stretch his legs out.

"My bed's the same way," George said, kicking at his sheets.

They both got up not noticing the white powder that coated them as they tore their beds apart. As ordered Hermione had short-sheeted their beds. They started to remake their bed when they started to itch and all over. They scratched their backs, their arms, legs, stomachs, and everywhere else. That's when they noticed the white powder in their beds and all over them. As ordered Harry had placed itching powder in their beds.

They then heard a knocking on the door and it revealed their mother staring at them as they continued to scratch themselves. They were only starting to get miserable. Mrs. Weasley removed the itching power from the beds and from her boys but the effect would not leave

Their beds were remade and they were ordered to go to bed. They groaned getting into their beds still itchy and miserable. Mrs. Weasley then left and a few minutes later the boys started to feel a little sick. They had to go to the restroom and now. They shot up from their beds and ran towards the door.

As they went to run out into the dark hall they hit an invisible force that knocked them back. They really needed to get to the restroom. They got up and ran right back into the odd force that stretched across the door. Ron had stretched the plastic wrap across the door and tapped it to the walls nice and tight. On the third try they got wise and Apparated out of their room and each one into a separate bathroom somewhere in the house.

This having go to bathroom continued all night and into the morning was a really shitty. They got no sleep and right as they finally thought they could, Mrs. Weasley knocked on their door as hard she could yelling at them to get dressed and downstairs for breakfast. They didn't want to eat a single thing after what they just went through.

But they got up and got dressed. They headed toward the upstairs bathroom to do their hair and teeth. However, once they stuck their toothbrushes in their mouths they quickly spit them out fanning their mouths and fighting over the water faucet for water. Then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

They turned to see Abel holding large glasses of milk. He was laughing at them as they took the glasses and swallowed the white liquid. The hot sauce Ginny had put on their tooth brushes eased off a bit but their mouths still burned.

"Well, have you had enough yet," Abel said smuggly as Mrs. Weasley walked up behind him with some more milk. "Because I have a lot more where those came from."

"It was you," the boys gulped the last two cups of milk down.

"Well, I had some help of course such as your mother here," Abel laughed. "Hermione short-sheeted your bed, Harry put itching powder on your sheets, Ron stretched a Muggle item called plastic wrap across your doorway, and finally Ginny put the hot sauce on your toothbrushes. You pull something like that on me again it will be a lot worse than fruit tainted with cocoa-lax. You're not the only who knows how to pull pranks. Understand? Well, I'm off to breakfast!"

The twins nodded as Abel turned and left followed my Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George looked at each other. If this was mild they would hate see what else the priest had up his sleeve. They weren't about to try anything on him again and with their luck Abel might have given their mother some ideas.

(A/N Well, what do y'all think? Sorry, it took so long. Please review when you can. Thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	3. Hearings, Registrations, and Petitions

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 3

Hearings, Registrations, and Petitions

(A/N Again sorry it's taking so long to update. I just got fired from work. So free time is mine again… Yay… Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next installment.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time) 

"Well, have you had enough yet," Abel said as Mrs. Weasley walked up behind him with some more milk. "Because I have a lot more where those came from."

"It was you," the boys gulped down the last two cups of milk.

"Well, I had some help of course such as your mother here," Abel laughed. "Hermione short-sheeted your bed, Harry put itching powder on your sheets, Ron stretched a Muggle item called plastic wrap across your door, and finally Ginny put the hot sauce on your toothbrushes. You pull something like that on me again it will be a lot worse than fruit tainted with cocoa-lax. You're not the only who knows how to pull pranks. Understand? Well, I'm off to breakfast!"

The twins nodded as Abel turned and left followed my Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George looked at each other. If this was mild they would hate see what else the priest had up his sleeve. They weren't about to try anything on him again and with their luck Abel might have given their mother some ideas.

* * *

(Present) 

It was the big day. Today was the Ministry hearing. Harry was in the kitchen early that morning. He was nervous and anxious to get it over with. Harry was getting a pep talk from his fellow wizards and witches as Molly worked on his clothes and hair.

He just heard last night that Father Abel would be coming as well. It seemed that Dumbledore had plans for the lighthearted priest over at Hogwarts, but the Ministry of Magic being so "particular" as of late, that any new personal going to Hogwarts had to register and get approved first; especially those that just appeared out of nowhere with no record of even being in the country before. Dumbledore decided not to fight them this time on the topic, especially right before Harry's hearing. Things might not go well for Harry if the Headmaster snapped at them for registering every new person planning on working at the school. After the meeting that would be another matter.

Mrs. Weasley was in the middle of combing Harry's hair when they heard a scream from upstairs, which was quickly followed by Mrs. Black's own wailing and screeching. Everyone shot up from their seats and ran out the kitchen door in a hurry. They bolted upstairs to meet Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins already outside Abel's door. They could hear things being shuffled around, if not tossed, along with a few words that no one would ever think would dare come out of a priest's mouth.

Tonks opened the door to see Abel collapse to the floor. He was only half dressed; no socks, no shoes and no shirt. His long neatly kept silver hair was nappy and knotted. It was also sticking up in the air in places, almost like the fur from a frazzled wild cat. Clothes and other personal items where thrown about the room like a tornado had passed through. Abel sat in the middle of it all on his knees with his hands over his face.

"Abel! Father Abel, are you all right," Tonks asked, taking a careful step into the ramshackle room. "What happened in here?"

Abel slowly lifted his head out of his hands and turned to everyone by the door. Tears were running down the side of his face but at the same time he looked furious as he glared at Tonks.

"Are you hurt," Lupin broke in beside Tonks.

"Where is that goddamn house elf at?" Abel growled at Lupin in a low voice as he held up a piece of stained torn fabric that looked every bit like what Kreacher wore. "That thief took something very precious of mine and I want it back!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down. What did he take," Lupin said in a calming voice. "What does it look like?"

"It's a large solid gold rosary! It's a very intricate, hand sculpted, and one of a kind," Abel snapped, standing up strait with his hands in tight fists. "It belonged to someone I hold very dear to my heart and is no longer in this world! It's all I have left of her and I can't afford to lose that rosary!"

"We'll help you look for it," Ginny said, sticking her head in the door. "Don't worry, Father Nightroad. We'll find Kreacher and get it back for you."

"That we'll do, but as of right now, Abel, you need to get your clothes on and brush your hair," Mr. Weasley stated. "I'm taking you and Harry both to the Ministry and you need to look your best."

"I'm not going anywhere without my rosary," Abel bit out as more tears started to fall down his face.

_Poor guy. He's really torn up about that rosary. It must have been from a lady friend,_ Hermione thought. "Father Abel, we'll start looking right now and when you get back we'll have it nice and safe for you."

"Yeah, we'll make sure Kreacher won't get his hands on it again," Ron spoke up. "C'mon, let's go. Let's check Kreacher's space first!"

Ron quickly left along with everyone else save for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Harry. Mrs. Weasley and Harry walked into the room and started picking up the crumbled clothes that littered the floor. Mr. Weasley picked up a light blue shirt that looked fairly decent and handed to Abel before picking up a black velvet vest as well.

"Put those on, Father," Mr. Weasley said as he picked up a pair of socks and nicely polished black shoes. "Don't you fret none. They'll get your rosary back soon enough."

Abel slipped into the shirt and vest, before taking the socks and shoes and put them on. Mrs. Weasley walked over to him with a damp cloth from the wash bowl on the dresser and handed it to Abel.

"Wash your face off, dear. Harry, get his brush and a hair tie for him," Mrs. Weasley ordered. "Now you're starting to look better. All that's left is your hair."

Harry hurried over with the bush and black tie. Abel sat down on the bed and started pulling at all the knots in his hair that alone took about 7 minutes. He put his hair up and grabbed a coat. Mr. Weasley quickly ushered Abel and Harry out the front door. Well, now they were finally on their way at last.

When they were at the subway Mr. Weasley was very excited about everything he saw, including the ticket dispensers that were out of order. Abel decided to pay for the tickets from guard even after Harry offered to do it. When they were on the train Mr. Weasley was like child in a candy store. Abel just rolled his eyes. It was just a train for peat sake.

* * *

"I'll never look at phone booths same the way ever again," Abel said with a groan as he put a purple visitor's badge on his vest as the floor of the phone booth sank and Harry put on silver badge. 

"Phone booths won't be the only thing you'll think differently about," Harry said lightheartedly. "Trust me."

"What's this whole thing about a search, anyway," Abel asked Mr. Weasley. "And there's no way I have a wand."

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Weasley said as darkness surrounded them. "You'll be masquerading around as a Squib."

"A dud firecracker," Abel mused, looking at where Mr. Weasley was before it got pitch black.

"Hahaha! No, no. Let me explain, Abel," Mr. Weasley chuckled. "A Squib is a non-magical person who is born to two magical parents. Squibs, I'm sorry to say, are looked down upon with distain. The Ministry won't even keep records of Squibs just because they lack magical abilities. So for you, a Muggle, it would be the best cover up story."

"That's horrible! Just because someone can't do something or maybe even different doesn't make them anything less! They're still a person with feelings," Abel stated quite loudly as a gold light shot from their feet. "OH, MY EYES!"

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said a woman's voice.

"Yes, well, Abel, that's the wizarding community for you. We all have our unpleasantries wizards and muggles both," Mr. Weasley sighed. "Now come along you two. We still have to get to security."

"Father Abel," Harry spoke but was silence when Abel put finger to his lips.

"Refrained from calling me 'Father' here, Harry," Abel whispered in Harry's ear. "Abel. Just Abel will suffice."

"Sorry… Abel—I was just going to ask you what are you going to be doing at Hogwarts," Harry asked, looking around the area when his eyes caught sight of a large fountain. "I mean you can't teach. Well, maybe Muggle Studies but there's already a teacher for that."

"I'm not teaching, Harry," Abel laughed lightly. "I'm just a temporary replacement for someone. Oh, what was his name? Um… I know it… Just give me a minute. Wow. That's pretty."

Harry paused for a brief moment to look at the fountain as did Abel. It was very large and the statues were well crafted. They could see coins in pool of water and Harry spotted a small plaque.

"Don't dawdle, you two," Mr. Weasley said just few feet ahead.

They weaved in between witches and wizards finally making it to the security desk. A wizard in blue looked up from his paper and stared at them. Arthur cleared his throat.

"I'm escorting two visitors," Mr. Weasley said, turning to Harry and Abel.

"Step over here," the wizard said dully.

Harry and Abel stepped forward towards the wizard at the desk. The wizard pulled out a long golden rod and ran it around Abel and Harry both. He then set the rod down and out stretched his hands.

"Wands," the wizard said.

Harry quickly pulled out his and handed it off but the wizard still waited for Abel to hand his over as well. He looked like he was growing impatient.

"I don't have one, sir. I'm a Squib," Abel said as the security wizard wrinkled up his nose at Abel.

He said nothing though as he sat Harry's wand on a peculiar looking scale. It vibrated for a moment before a small piece of parchment came out. The wizard took it and read it.

"Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for four years. Is that correct?" the wizard asked Harry.

"Yes," said a nervous Harry.

"I keep this," the security wizard said, staking the paper with the others. "You get this back."

He handed Harry his wand.

"Thank you." Harry chocked out.

"Now about Abel here, Eric," Arthur said, putting a hand on the priest's shoulder, which was quite a stretch for him. "He's planning on working temporally at Hogwarts. We need a registration form for him."

"What could a Squib do at Hogwarts," Eric said, looking the tall toothpick of a man up and down. "He doesn't have any magic in him."

"I really don't think that's any of your business," Mr. Weasley stated. "The form please."

Eric glared at Mr. Weasley and then at Abel and reached down into a drawer and pulled out a form that was four pages long. He handed it off to Abel along with a quill and an inkpot.

"Fill the form out over there," Eric said, pointing at a long bench up against the wall about 30 feet away. "When you're done hand it back to me. Quill and ink included if you don't mind."

"Yes, sir," Abel nodded slightly, walking towards the bench.

"Well, Abel, I guess we leave you here," Mr. Weasley said, wrapping an arm around Harry. "Stay here until we get back."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," Abel moaned, sitting down. "Good luck, Harry."

"Thank you, Abel," Harry said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd with Mr. Weasley.

Abel let out a groaning sigh as he looked through the four pages as to what all he needed. Good God! Half of this stuff didn't even apply to him. Even more than half in fact. He didn't even know what some of these questions were. He groaned again as he took the lid off the inkpot and dipped the quill into it.

He wrote his name down first, date of birth, and where he lived. This was going to take a while. He paused for a moment to refill his quill. His mind wandered back to his gold rosary. If that elf did anything to it Abel would personally make sure that the elf's head would hang on the wall beside all of the others.

* * *

(Number Twelve Grimmauld Place) 

They had been looking all morning for that rosary. They started in the elf's room and then spread out through the house. It took them a while to get the elf to even fess up to the crime but the house elf would not budge on where he hid golden rosary.

They were now seated around the kitchen table eating a late breakfast. Kreacher hid the most valuable items away in hard places to find and Abel's rosary was one of them. It was starting to grate on their nerves as to where that blasted house elf put that rosary. On top of the rosary they still had Harry to worry about. Was he or was he not going to be expelled from Hogwarts? It was a little nail biting.

"I wonder how Harry is doing," Ron mused, poking at his scrambled eggs with his fork.

"Don't worry, Ron, Harry will be cleared," Tonks said proudly. "He'll come back grinning from ear to ear."

"I really hope so," he sighed. "I don't know what I would do if Harry wasn't at Hogwarts anymore."

"Myself included, Ron," Hermione said, taking a bite of buttered toast. "It wouldn't be the same without him."

"All we can do is wish and pray," Mrs. Weasley said with a cup of tea in hand. "And hope for the best."

"I suppose," Lupin said as he slumped in his chair. "I just want to know what Kreacher did with that rosary."

"Well, at least we got a confession out him," George groaned.

"Yeah, better that then nothing," Fred concluded.

"But what's the worth of a confession without him producing the goods," Ginny groaned. "We can't even get one clue out of him."

"She's right you know," Tonks said in a matter of fact voice.

"We've checked all his known hiding places to boot," Sirius grumbled. "You know why he did it."

"Of course! Abel's a Muggle. He did this clearly out of spite," Lupin answered him. "I'm beginning to wonder if he didn't only hide it but also took the whole thing apart and scattered it about the place."

"If he did that then I think Abel would personally pin Kreacher's head up on the wall," Sirius snorted, drumming his fingers on the table. "A gold rosary. A solid gold rosary, hand crafted, and one of kind. That's got to be worth a fortune alone."

"I don't think it's the price that makes it so valuable to him, Sirius," Hermione spoke up. "He did mention it was from a 'her.' So, I'm thinking it's from a lady friend that passed away."

"He did say that didn't he," Sirius nodded. "An old flame perhaps."

"Perhaps," Lupin nodded.

"So, shall we start looking again," Mrs. Weasley said, standing up and put her cup in the sink. "It will make him, if not us, feel better if we find that rosary before they get back."

"Also let's hope we find it one piece," Ron stated, getting up.

They cleared off the table and started out of the kitchen but an unexpected face greeted them. They stopped and started at him for moment. He just cocked his head to one side and rolled his eyes.

"Is there something on my face," Snape grumbled, glaring back at them. "I'm just here to pick something up I left behind a while ago. You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, no, of course not," Lupin shook his head. "What did you leave?"

"A set of gloves," he said in dull tone. "Black leather with a silk lining."

"Oh, I put them over in the parlor," Mrs. Weasley said, walking into the room and over to the fireplace mantle. "Now I know I set them right up here just yesterday when I found them under a chair."

"Ten Galleons says that Kreacher took them as well," Fred said, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't take you up on that bet. You're probably right and I'd be down ten Galleons," George snorted also crossing his arms.

"Can't you keep anything out of that elf's hands," Snape snapped, glaring at the people in front him. "Well? Help me find them. They didn't come cheap."

"Great, now we've got to search for his gloves along with Abel's rosary," Tonks huffed out in aggravation. "What a fine day this is turning out to be."

"So, he stole something else," Snape said, looking at Tonks.

"Yes, it's Abel's solid gold rosary," Ginny said. "We've been looking for it all morning."

"That elf has some expensive tastes," the potions teach snorted. "Let's start looking and hope to find something. _Namely my gloves. I could less about Abel's necklace gold or not._"

* * *

(Ministry of Magic) 

Abel filled out the last of the papers and let out a long yawn. He put the lid back on the inkpot after checking that he filled out everything he could. He stood up and walked back over to Eric, who seemed very unpleased to see the silver haired man again for the 27th time in the last hour and a half.

"I'm not answering another question for you, Mr. Nightroad," Eric hissed. "Figure it on your own."

"I'm just handing it back in, sir. I'm finished," Abel said, setting the papers and writing utensils back on the desk. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Very well. The Minister himself looks over the registrations personally, if you didn't know." Eric said, picking the form up and set with some more papers. "Now just go and sit back down until your party returns."

Abel nodded and walked back over to the hard wooden bench. He sat back up against the wall and watched everything going around him. He let out another long yawn. He didn't know how much longer Harry was going to be in his hearing. He didn't have anything to do. So, he closed his stunning blue eyes and tried to drown out the sounds of people. It was a little bright in there and his eyes were hurting. All he had was regular glasses he had forgot to bring prescription sunglasses. Light always seemed to brother his eyes no matter how dull.

A couple minutes later Abel heard the sound of running feet. He cracked open a pale blue eye to see. It was a little girl child. He turned his head to watch as the child ran towards him, crying. Her mother, arms full of papers, was fighting through the crowd to reach her.

"Elise! Elise Wasmayer, wait! Come back," she called out to the young blonde. "Come back this instant young lady!"

Abel sat up strait watching the whole mess unfold. A second later the young girl, Elise, stumbled over her own feet and slammed down on her knees to the cold hard floor. Abel wasn't sure if should get up or not. Some mothers were particular about who handled their children. But before the girl's mother could even reach her Eric grabbed the woman by the arm.

"How many do times do I have to tell you that if you're going to bring that brat here with you to control her," he snapped at the woman. "This is a place of business not a child's playground!"

"I know, I know," she huffed out. "We had an argument!"

"You two seem to have a lot of those," Eric bit out.

Abel decided that if those two were going to argue he might as well tend the little girl. He got up and walked over to her and knelt down beside the wailing child. She wore a simple little blue dress and her blonde hair was pulled off to left side of her head into a ponytail. He gently reached out put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you hurt," he asked in a gentle voice.

The girl just continued to cry and Abel sighed. She needed to get up out peoples' way and he needed to see how hard she hit her knees. He carefully picked up the cry girl and sat her down on the bench. He knelt back down on floor to get a better look at her legs.

"Oh, now. They don't look so bad," Abel said, carefully touching the bruised knees as she started to wail even louder and he flinched, fighting the urge to cover his ears. "I barely even touched you! Now stop that wailing!"

Abel reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a black handkerchief. He started wiping her face and eyes before finally giving her the handkerchief. He then looked back down at her knees. They were bright red with a couple of large knots starting to form. Some areas were already turning black and blue.

He turned back to see Eric and the girl's mother who were still arguing. He let out a long sigh and shook his head. He then looked back at the girl and she was still crying just not as hard. He stood up and than sat right back down beside her on the left.

"Now, now. It's all right. You just bruised up your knees some," he said, putting a hand on her head. "You're not bleeding and you're not going to die. You shouldn't run, you know. That's how little girls and boys get hurt."

"I-it was Mama's fault," she cried, rubbing her eyes. "Sh-she promised she would take m-me to get my wand and supplies f-for school! Now she s-said we can't until tomorrow! She pr-promised! Waaaa-aa-aaah!"

"Ah, I see. She broke her promise," he said, starting to stroke her head. "Not everything in life is fair. We make promises but we can't always keep them. I'm sure your mum being in the Ministry is a very busy woman."

"But she promised," Elise cried.

"**Siiiigh…** Sometimes we have to break our promises no matter how important they are to us or even another people. I know that sounds mean and you have your feelings hurt, but the good news is, is that you're going tomorrow, right," Abel said with a big grin. "She may have promised today but as long as she keeps her word that she's still taking you than she truly hasn't broken her promise. Just—set the date a little later than expected. You're still going to get your wand."

"But she's been saying that for the last 5 days. 'I'll take you tomorrow, Elise, I have too much work,' or 'not now, Elise, I'm too tired to be bother with that today.' I'm getting tired of waiting for her all the time," Elise said, wiping her nose with Abel's black handkerchief. "For once I wish Mama would make some time just for me. She spends most of her time here. She works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Well, that's a mouth full to say," Abel said with the same large grin. "Yes, perhaps that is quite a while to wait but you know she has to get you set before you can go to school. So, sooner or later you're going to get everything you need."

Elise let out along sigh and handed back Abel his handkerchief.

"Keep it," he said, looking at the large spot of snot on it.

Elise pulled it back to her face to wipe more tears away. Her mother had done this to her for as long as she could remember. She always put work first before family. Right now was a fine example of that. Her mother was fighting with the security guard, while she was seated beside a total stranger and hurt. One would think that the woman's mothering instincts would kick in and make sure her only daughter was fine instead of arguing with the guard.

Despite the fact that the woman was a good 30 or so feet away she made sure to keep a careful eye on the man that was tending to her daughter. She wanted to go over and check on her daughter but the guard was just itching for a fight. The last thing she needed was for a stranger to make off with her daughter.

"How are your knees feeling," Abel asked, watching them turn blacker and bluer by the minute. "Think you can walk?"

"I dunno," Elise shrugged.

"Aren't you going to get up and try?" Abel mused.

Elise threw him a look before scooting forward and put her feet down on the floor. She pushed up off the seat to stand. Both of her knees popped simultaneously and she let out hissing sound. She tried to take a step or two forward only succeeding in wobbling and falling back into the seat.

"I guess that answers that question," Abel said getting back down on the floor to look at her knees again. "They don't look dislocated."

"Don't worry about it, mister," Elise said. "When Mama gets over here (if she gets over here) she'll set my legs right."

"You know what my mum used to do when I got hurt," Abel said with a sweet smile and a wink. "When I hurt my finger or even my knees she would give it a big kiss to make it feel all better."

Elise laughed at him. Her mother would do that to but she still had the wound either way. It was just a way to make her feel better, and nothing more.

"You know that doesn't work," Elise said with an awkward smile as she crossed her arms. "But you're welcome to try."

"Thank you, you're highness," Abel grinned and Elise laughed.

Abel bent forward and kissed one knee and then the other. He the stood up and put his hand out to her to help her up.

"I'll take you back to your mother," he said with the same smile he had this whole time. "Don't worry I'll catch you if you should fall."

Elise carefully stood up on her feet and froze. He knees didn't hurt anymore when she moved them. She even hopped a couple of times just to check. She looked down and saw that they were no longer swollen or black and blue. She then looked back up at the towering silver haired man. He had his lips drawn into his mouth a little and the color of them had changed. They looked like they had been stained black.

Abel sat a hand on her small shoulder and started walking Elise back to her mother. Her mother turned to meet them as Eric groaned and walked back around to his seat. She stared at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"How do you do, ma'am," Abel said, nodding his head in a greeting.

"I'm fine. I hope my daughter wasn't too much trouble for you," she said, taking Elise by the hand and pulled the girl beside her.

"No trouble at all, ma'am," Abel grinned. "She banged up her knees a little but—she's just fine now."

"I did see her fall, sir," she said in a cold voice.

"Sorry," Abel said, looking away from her.

"Mama, Mama," Elise said, pulling the witch's navy blue robes. "Guess what he did! He kissed my knees and made them all better!"

"I saw what he did and I wish you wouldn't have allowed him to do that to you," Mrs. Wasmayer said, sternly. "I want to leave here, sir, and stay away from my daughter."

"I can't. I'm waiting for the rest of my party," Abel said still not looking at the woman.

"Didn't you hear what I said, Mama! Listen to me for once," Elise said, pulling on her mother's robe even harder. "He made them better! I couldn't even wall on them! They don't hurt anymore and they're not even bruised or swollen. He's a good man, Mama! He didn't mean anything by it! Honest! I told him he could kiss my knees! I think he's some sort of healer!"

Mrs. Wasmayer looked down at her daughter and then back at Abel. A healer of some sort, huh? Eric was also looking oddly at Abel. He was supposed to be a Squib but he didn't open his mouth to voice anything in his head.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," Mrs. Wasmayer said her tone lightening. "I'm a single mother and… I do worry about her at times. I'm Lora Wasmayer."

"Abel Nightroad," Abel said, putting his hand out and the woman took it with a strong shake. "I'm sorry I made you worry about your daughter. I wasn't trying to be forward with her."

"See he's a good person," Elise said with a big grin. "And you didn't want to believe me."

"Alright, now, Elise, that's enough," she said, putting a hand on her daughter's head. "Oh, Mr. Nightroad, could you do me a favor?"

"I guess I could," he said as Lora sifted through the folders of parchment in her arms. "Do you need some help?"

"I've got it, thank you," she said, pulled out a folder and set it down Eric's desk. "I have a petition started. I need 2,000 signatures though and every person helps."

She opened the folder and turned 4 pages over. There were ten names on that piece of paper alone. Abel saw Dumbledore's name at the very top. Mrs. Wasmayer handed him a quill to write with.

"What's the petition for, Mrs. Wasmayer," Abel asked before he put his name down.

"Oh, I'm trying to have a dark creature labeled as a being instead of a beast." She whispered. "Not many people like this idea. It's one of the darkest creatures, but only a few of us believe that they have a very high intelligence and can even feel emotions. They should be moved from beast to being."

"Oh," Abel said, raising a thin eyebrow. "And what is this said dark creature?"

She licked her lips and looked around the area a little, before leaning in close to Abel.

"Crusniks," she whispered just barely loud enough to hear.

"I can't believe you're still trying to get people to sign for that," Eric snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're not going to get enough signatures for those damn beasts. They're bloody monsters. There's also no proof that they even exist anymore, Lora. There hasn't been one sighted in centuries, since we exterminated them all. They're just blood sucking murderous beasts and nothing more. End of story."

Abel's face darkened some as he shot a deadly glared at the security guard. His blue eyes narrowed and his lips rolled a little ways up as if in a snarl. Eric backed up away from Abel in a heartbeat. It felt like his whole body had an electric shock run through it. His fingers and toes even had the pins and needles feeling. He quickly picked up his newspaper again.

"I already have 447 signatures," Lora bit out at Eric as he quickly picked up his newspaper again. "And as soon as Mr. Nightroad signs I'll have 448, thank you very much."

Abel quickly wrote his name down and handed the folder back to Mrs. Wasmayer. He then set the quill back down on the desk. Abel then looked up to see Mr. Weasley heading toward him with Harry beside him. They looked a little aggravated about something but for the most part were very happy. He must have won!

"Excuse me please my party's here," Abel said with a bow, hurrying over the Mr. Weasley and Harry.

Eric looked up to see Mrs. Wasmayer opened the folder to look at the 448th signature.

"We all know that the Nightlords were the last of them, Lora," Eric snorted at her. "And I don't believe you let a Squib sign that."

Eric then went right back to his copy of the _Daily Prophet._ Mrs. Wasmayer put a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened as she looked at the perfect calligraphy on the petition paper. She then looked down at her daughter who was waving good bye to Abel. She then looked back once more at the paper and read the words that were supposed to be in black ink now in a blood red hue.

_Abel Nightlord. We still exist._

* * *

(Number Twelve Grimmauld Place) 

"That's it! I give up," Snape grumbled. "That elf can have those blasted gloves! I'm going home."

"I'm sorry about this," Tonks said, walking Snape back to the door. "If we find them we'll let you know."

Snape snorted but said nothing. As they neared the door Tonks tripped yet again over the Troll looking umbrella stand. Instantly Mrs. Black started yelling and screaming again. Snape glared at Tonks and he tried to shut the curtains. When he grabbed them he felt some hard dig into his hand just behind the curtain.

"Snape, let's hurry and shut her up," Tonks snapped.

Snape said nothing as he pulled the curtain away from the wall to find the missing rosary hanging from the curtain rod and his gloves were wrapped up in ball in a rather large rosary. Snape pulled the knotted mass of gold and leather from the curtain just as Sirius, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley shot into the area.

They stopped dead as Snape held out the large golden rosary with his gloves knotted up in the links close the cross. Lupin and Sirius quickly shut the curtains as Snape worked at the large golden links to untie his gloves.

"I can't believe he hid them in a place like that," Tonks stated as Snape handed her the untangled rosary.

"I'll give that elf kudos on that hiding place," Sirius snorted. "None of us would dare look under Mum's curtain."

"Now that I have my gloves and you lot have Abel's rosary I will be taking my leave," Snape said, walking out the door.

"He said a large rosary and he wasn't kidding," Tonks said, looking wide-eyed at the rosary in her hands. "It's heavy and it must be—2 no—3 foot long."

"We better keep our hands on that until Abel and the others get back," Mrs. Weasley said, lifting the intricate cross into her hand. "It's beautiful."

They heard a noise at the door and turned to see Mr. Weasley step in followed by Harry and then finally Abel. They look very excited. They group waited with baited breath.

"I got off. I'm cleared," Harry stated proudly as everyone let out a sigh of relief and congratulations.

Tonks quickly ran up to Abel and presented him his rosary. Abel quickly snatched it from her and picked her up in strong arm and spun her around.

"You found it! Thank you so much," Abel beamed. "When did you find, where did you find it?"

"It was under her curtain," Tonks said, pointing at Mrs. Black's portrait. "Snape found it by accident just before you came in! He came here looking for his gloves, which Kreacher stole as well. His gloves were rolled up in your rosary."

"Where is he? I have to thank him," Abel said, looking around the area on the verge of crying. "You have no idea how much this rosary means to me."

"He left just before you came back," Lupin stated. "But you'll see him soon enough at the next meeting."

"Where's everyone else," Harry asked."

"They're more than likely still look for the rosary," Sirius said, hugging his godson. "Go on ahead and find them, Harry."

* * *

(Later that night) 

Abel sat in his room with the rosary around his neck this time. It wasn't coming off anytime soon. He toyed with the sharp edges before being it up to lips and kissed it. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his heart, knowing it was safe now. His mind then wondered off to that little girl, Elise and her mother, Lora.

"What a nice family they just don't see eye to eye all that much," Abel said, getting up and looked out his dingy window. _I seriously doubt that they'll believe that we're still around. It's been far too long and anyone can just write down a name. Oh, Lilith, my love, I wish you can see just how much your Empire has fallen._

(A/N Holy shit a 16 page chapter! There will be more of the Golden Trio as the story progresses. So don't worry about that and please tell me what you think? It took three or four days to write this chapter.)

Millie M. Banshee


	4. Beginning of a Nightmare

An Outsider In Hogwarts

Chapter 4

Beginning of a Nightmare

(A/N Let's see what happens on this installment. Things will pick up like the plot. Anyway… Did anyone recognize Elise at all? She was in the second episode of the anime series. You know the episode called, _Witch Hunt_? She's the little contact telepath.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time) 

Abel sat in his room with the rosary around his neck this time. It wasn't coming off anytime soon. He toyed with the sharp edges before being it up to lips and kissed it. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his heart, knowing it was safe now. His mind then wondered off to that little girl, Elise and her mother, Lora.

"What a nice family they just don't see eye to eye all that much," Abel said, getting up and looked out his dingy window. _I seriously doubt that they'll believe that we're still around. It's been far too long and anyone can just write down a name. Oh, Lilith, my love, I wish you can see just how much your Empire has fallen._

* * *

(Present Time) 

Either he was very brave or very stupid. Lucius Malfoy walked beside his lord and master and was contemplating that very thought about his master and himself. He had a very bad feeling about this old run down castle that they navigated through. Despite it being in shambles and literally crumbling underfoot it was still in use and at a rather warm temperature.

They were in Germany looking for a certain creature. One that the Dark Lord just recently discovered to still exist. Voldemort knew he was playing with fire just coming here and only with just one escort. Although he wasn't much in the way of being protected he felt it would be better with only person than coming with every single Deatheater. He wasn't going to fight this dark creature or threaten him in anyway. He was too smart to do that, though even he was debating how smart he was just stepping one foot into this castle.

They remained quiet not talking as they just walked down the torch lit halls, watching their shadows dance along the walls. They could feel someone or something watching them from the blackness. No doubt the beings watching them had already alerted their master. The atmosphere seemed to grow darker the farther into the castle they went.

They stopped suddenly as a tall dark form stepped out from a solid stone wall. He slowly moved toward them with his boots clicking on the stone floor. His pale white face was in stark contrast to his long black hair and black suit. He smirked at them as one slender fang broke through his lips.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he said with a silver tongue as he went into a low bow at the Dark Lord and his Deatheater. "I am Isaac Von Kämpfer. What business do you have here with my lord and his Rosenkreus Orden?"

"I am Lord Voldemort and I'm here to see your lord about a proposition," the snake faced man said as Isaac raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"Oh, really? The Dark Lord has come all the way here just for us," Isaac grinned with a light chuckled. "We are honored to have your presents here. Please—follow me. I will escort you to my master."

Isaac turned around on his heels with a click and started down the dimly lit hall. The Dark Lord and his Deatheater followed about 5 feet behind. Vampires weren't to be trusted especially those pertaining to the Rosenkreus Orden. They were thieves, assassins, and terrorists. They were even looked down upon by other vampires for making their reputation even worse. The vampire empress, Augusta Vradica had tried to exterminate them all but they always managed to slip away.

Isaac led them up a long spiral staircase and stopped as two guards stared at the company behind him with distaste. Isaac only raised his hands as the guards quickly stepped aside and opened the large wooden doors. The room was dark and the only light came from floating crystal orbs that slowly floated aimlessly about the room with a misty blue hue. Isaac then motioned for them to follow him into the dark room.

Music was heard playing from a pipe organ. It was eerie, threatening, if not a little demonic sounding. In the very back of room, the dark form of said organ could be made out on an elevated floor about 20 steps up. Isaac approached with caution before he got down on one knee and lowered his head. Voldemort and Malfoy did the same not wanting to upset their host.

"Mein Herr, Contra Mundi," Isaac said just loud enough to be heard over the organ. "The dark wizard, Lord Voldemort wishes an audience with you."

"Does he now," a dark male voice said as the organ still continued to play its haunting melody. "And what does the Dark Lord want of me, hmmm?"

"He says he has a proposition for you," Isaac said, looking up the steps.

"A proposition, you say? Just what is your proposition, Dark Lord," Contra Mundi mused as he stopped playing the large musical instrument. "I know you wouldn't have traveled this far for something trivial, better yet, risking your neck just coming here in the first place if it wasn't."

"Please forgive my impertinence, Lord Contra Mundi," Voldemort said, keeping his head down. "I meant no disrespect to you or your Orden."

"You're lucky my men are trained to ask questions first and not later," Contra Mundi chuckled. "You only brought one man with you, I see."

"One of my Deatheaters; Lucius Malfoy," Voldemort said daring a look to see a set of glowing red eyes staring down at him from the darkness. "He works in the Ministry of Magic in London. On occasions he can be quite useful."

"Fascinating. You even have your hand in the Ministry," Contra Mundi chuckled lightly, getting up from his seat. "You are indeed a very powerful and persuasive man, aren't you? Now about your proposition…"

Contra Mundi started down the steps as he got closer Voldemort and Malfoy started to make out more of his features other than his glowing red eyes. He was dressed in a tight white robe and a long white cape with a high collar both trimmed in red. He had long golden colored hair that floated up into the air. His face was a deathly grey compared to Isaac and his lips were solid black with long fangs protruding over his bottom lip. His fingers were long and thin with long dark red talon like nails and from his back came six large white feathered wings.

To most people he was a disturbing creature to behold but to Voldemort he was absolutely stunning. The demonic angel descended the stairs gracefully and stopped just before Isaac and his guests. He had a smile on his lips that looked both innocent and evil at the same time.

"Isaac, please set two more plates at my table," Contra Mundi ordered, looking down the raven haired vampire. "They will be joining me for dinner this evening."

"As you wish, Milord," Isaac said, standing up and then bowed before he left the room.

"I hope the two of you brought your appetites," Contra Mundi said, continuing down the steps. "I can be quite a gracious host. We can talk about your proposal over dinner."

"Yes, of course," Voldemort said.

"I'll have some of my men tend you while dinner is being prepared," Contra Mundi said as he snapped his fingers and two more forms stepped out of the shadows. "Dietrich, Radu, please take care of the Dark Lord and his servant. They will be joining me for dinner."

"As you wish, Milord," Both said in unison in a low bow.

* * *

(Number Twelve Grimmauld Place) 

Abel was in a set of sky blue P.J.s, with matching slippers, and a long black terry cloth robe wrapped around him as he paced his cold bedroom. His long rosary still hung loosely from his neck. He felt anxious about something; something to do with his twin brother. How could Fred and George stand having such a psychic knowing of one another was beyond him. He hated his little connection to his brother. He needed to get out and do something to get his mind off of it. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. As he neared the drawing he saw the faint flicker of fire light coming from the door.

He figured Sirius was up and it would give him someone to just talk to. But as he rounded the door he saw the back of Harry's head as he sat wrapped in ball in front of the fire. Abel carefully walked behind the young wizard. He looked up at the clock. It was one in the morning.

"Hello, Harry," Abel said as Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-I didn't hear you come in," Harry said, turning around as Abel sat down beside him.

"I'm notorious for sneaking up on people," Abel laughed. "How long have you been down here?"

"About an hour I guess," Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams," Abel asked as Harry lowered his head. "Ah, really bad dreams."

"Why are you up," Harry asked as Abel sighed.

"Creepy feelings—I get them on occasions," Abel said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I needed to get out and do something."

"There's not much to do," Harry groaned. "Everyone's asleep."

"Talking is good or maybe a game to pass the time," Abel said, looking at Harry with a puzzled look all of a sudden.

"What's the matter," Harry said as Abel shook his head.

"Shaggy black hair and green eyes; my little sister has the same traits but her eyes are a little darker in color," Abel said with a grin. "I haven't seen her in a while though. She's been doing some traveling lately."

"How old is your sister," Harry asked, pushing up his glasses.

"She's twelve; ten years younger than me," Abel mused. "She's a sweet girl just a little rough around the edges. She sassy, sarcastic, bossy, but she's smart, giving, and forgiving. She has to grow on you of course."

"Oh, so, you're 22," Harry turning back to the fire.

"How old do you think I am," Abel huffed out. "Sixty or something?"

Harry laughed as Abel grumbled something under his breath. The priest was a character. He always seemed to have a knack for making other people smile or laugh. But whenever Abel smiled or even laughed it seemed empty. Abel wasn't a happy person. His face would often fall into a solemn frown.

"You're not upset about Ron making prefect are you," Abel said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that really why you're up this early?"

"No! Of course not," Harry said, looking at Abel. "I mean I thought it would have been me and not Ron. But I'm really glad Ron made prefect."

"If you say so, but don't you start school in the morning," Abel asked as Harry nodded. "Well—don't you think you should get some sleep? I hear the train ride is long."

"You should speak. You're starting work there tomorrow yourself," Harry replied, stretching his arms in the air.

"Hahahaha! You're right," Abel grinned again. "I wonder what it will be like. I mean I've heard hundreds of stories from you and everyone else but, sometimes you have to experience things for yourself to really understand what other people are telling you…"

Harry curled up into a tighter ball and Abel bit his lip. Oops! Touchy subject. No one else experienced what Harry went through last year and so no one understood and he couldn't make them understand. Abel mentally hit himself. What a stupid thing to say.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I-I say a lot of things before I think," Abel said, getting up off the cold floor as he shivered.

"It's all right," Harry said, get up as well. "Are you always cold?"

"Yes, it's a family trait," Abel said, running a hand through his silver hair. "Nothing to worry about. You just get back to bed. I'm going to stay down here for a little while longer. I'm going to get something to eat. It should settle my nerves."

"Good night then," Harry said, walking out the door.

Abel could hear him walk up the creaking steps at a slightly hurried pace. Abel sighed and he put his hands in his robe pockets. A moment later someone else walked into room. Abel turned around to see the elderly form of Dumbledore sitting in a chair.

"Good morning, Abel," Dumbledore said as Abel walked over to him.

"Morning," Abel said.

"You seem to be having a rough time with this; even if you don't let on much. Are you sure can keep working with us," Dumbledore asked, reaching into his pocket for a small container and pulled it out. "It was you and your sister's choice to work with us and you can quit at any time."

"I'm just fine, Albus," Abel said, licking his lips, taking the container from Dumbledore. "I think I should warn you though."

"Oh? Warn me about what," Albus said, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

"I believe my brother may be working with the Dark Lord starting tonight," Abel spoke, taking the lid off the container and looked at the thick dark red almost black liquid. "That's why I don't want to quit. I can't quit."

"Contra Mundi and Lord Voldemort… Now that does pose a problem," Dumbledore said with moaning sigh. "What kind of power can your brother give him?"

"Far too much, almost limitless," Abel answered, still looking at the liquid in the container. "Cain sees this as a way to destroy all wizards and witches. He'll let Voldemort do what he wishes for a while then he'll start pulling the strings and get rid of Voldemort and then all purebloods. Ultimately, destroying the entire wizarding world, starting with the British Isles."

"And you don't feel the same," Dumbledore asked as Abel took a sip of the thick liquid. "It was, after all, us wizards that nearly destroyed your kind centuries ago."

"It was genocide! Totally extermination! My sister, brother, and I are the very last of the crusniks," Abel bit out at the aging wizard. "There was no 'nearly' involved!"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me," Albus said in a hushed tone.

"The only reason I'm doing this is so that your kind doesn't face extinction as well," Abel said, downing the last of the liquid. "Two wrongs don't make a right. It is after all in human nature to be domineering over other species and races. Also humans tend to destroy what they don't understand or don't want to understand. We crusniks were human once ourselves. I fully understand that concept."

Albus slowly stood up from his seat. Perhaps it was time to leave the crusnik alone. He didn't seem to be in good mood after that little slip of the tongue.

"Albus, I-I didn't mean to snap at you," Abel said, looking at the old wizard. "We'll keep an eye on Harry and his friends for you as we agreed."

Dumbledore nodded at the crusnik, before leaving the room. Abel closed the lid on the container and put it in his pocket. He could only wonder what was going to happen next with Cain and Voldemort working together.

* * *

(Germany, Rosenkreus HQ) 

An hour passed before "dinner" was served. Dietrich, a thin, tall vampire with light brown hair and a little bit of a pretty boy had been in charge of the Dark Lord, while Radu, a tall semi-muscular vampire with dark hair and more masculine features had been in charge Lucius Malfoy. Both vampires led both of the wizards to the dinning hall.

Another vampire servant opened the large wooden doors and let the four men inside the dark room. Again the area was lit by small light blue glowing orbs that floated about aimlessly. Two large pyramids of stacked orbs sat on the large dinning table in place of candles.

Voldemort and Malfoy could already see Contra Mundi seated at the end of the table with Isaac standing up right behind him. Dietrich pulled a chair out and set Voldemort to Contra Mundi's right, while Radu sat Lucius on Contra Mundi's left and directly across from Voldemort.

"Hope it's not too dark for you gentlemen," Contra Mundi spoke in a pleasant tone. "My eyes are a little sensitive to bright lights. The dimmer the better."

"We can see just fine, Lord Contra Mundi," Voldemort said as an assortment of house-elves started filing out from behind the kitchen door, caring trays of delicious smelling food. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Don't mention it. I was actually thinking of contacting you but you seemed to have contacted me first," Contra Mundi said as Isaac took a bottle of wine from an elf and started to pour it into crystal chalices for his lord and his guests. "I have heard quite a great deal about you from my vampires. You're ultimately—enemy number one to everyone in the wizarding world who doesn't share your views. You're current minister sounds like a real ignoramus. I heard 'ignorance is bliss' but really… Just because you don't want to believe in something doesn't mean it doesn't exist. How long are you planning on keeping quiet?"

"Until I have built up my army again or as long as the Ministry remains happily ignorant," Voldemort answered him truthfully as Dietrich, Radu, and Isaac started to serve the food that the house-elves left on the table. "Actually my proposition is on that very matter."

"I see. So, you have need of my Orden," Contra Mundi asked as he cut a piece of ham with a gold, ruby studded knife and fork on a fine china plate. "I sure you know that my services don't come free. Like any good business I require payment."

"What is your price," Voldemort asked, picking up his chalice of wine and took a small sip.

"I already have my fill of precious metals and gemstones. So, I require something else," the crusnik grinned before slipping the piece of thinly sliced ham into his mouth.

"And this something else is," Voldemort mused.

"I will lend you my Orden and even my own power if you give me my troublesome brother's head on a platter," Contra Mundi grinned widely, showing off the full length of his sharp fangs. "I have a strong feeling he's somewhere in the British Isles. I have tried sending some of my own assassins out after him but they always turn up drained dry, mutilated, or missing."

Voldemort and Lucius stared at him wide-eyed. If vampires ended up is such terrible states how were they going to face off against him? Much less kill him? The silence was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Don't think you're up to the challenge. Let me give you a little secret," Contra Mundi hummed, looking between the two men. "My dear brother has a soft spot for any human, be them wizard or muggle. He will do anything to protect them. You have a large bargaining chip, gentlemen. Get a hold of someone he's close to and he will do most anything you demand. He would even willingly lay down his life if it will save someone else's life. Here… This is yours."

Contra Mundi put out his hand with clawed fingers pointed upward where a small round crystal formed. He handed the orb to Voldemort. The Dark Lord looked over the crystal that just fit the palm of his hand.

"That crystal you hold in your hand will be quite useful," Contra Mundi said plainly, picking up his eating utensils again. "It has many uses. You can use it contact me or any member of my Orden. You can also use it to spy on people as long as you have a clear picture of them in your head. Let me show you."

Contra Mundi looked at the crystal in Voldemort's hand.

"Show me, Abel Nightlord," Contra Mundi spoke clearly.

The orb started to faintly glow a pale purple and began to cloud up before the smoke inside the sphere started to form a face; a pale long face with bright blue eyes, round glasses, and long silvery hair. They could even make out he wore just at the shoulders; they saw the collar of a sky blue shirt and a black terry robe.

"Is that your brother, Lord Contra Mundi," Malfoy spoke for the first time in front of the crusnik lord.

"Indeed it is, Mr. Malfoy," Contra Mundi nodded, putting some stir-fried vegetables on his fork as the image in the crystal vanished. "I was beginning to wander if you even had a voice."

Malfoy slunk his head down slightly as Voldemort glared at him. It was just a question and Contra Mundi didn't seem insulted for him speaking a little out of place. It was almost like the crusnik lord made a joke out of it, considering he hadn't open his mouth once to speak in front of him until now.

"Can we agree on this payment, gentlemen," Contra Mundi questioned. "You destroy my brother and I'll give the services of my Orden. I will even teach you how to harness more power magic than you can ever imagine. Is this a deal?"

"It is a deal, Lord Contra Mundi," Voldemort said as Contra Mundi smiled again.

"Now that business talk is over with... Let's start eating a little bit more before it gets cold," the crusnik lord said, picking up chalice of wine and took sip. _Such gullible fools. Once they get rid of Abel for me I will have no use for them and I will get my revenge on all of the wizarding world._

(A/N That's the end of chapter 4. What id you all think. I was indeed shorter than the last chapter but the story is picking up is it not? I hope in enjoyed it.)

Millie M. Banshee


	5. A Little Green Eyed Monster

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 5

A Little Green Eyed Monster

(A/N Good news Seth makes the scene in this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. So, this should be an interesting chapter. I hope. Also let me clear some things up.)

1. Yes, I know Dietrich is human but in my story he's a vampire.

2. Crusniks in my story are actually ancient dark creatures. I will explain more about them and their odd characteristics as the story goes along and why they are the way that they are.

3. This story is set in the 1990s

4. It is fully set in the Harry Potter universe

5. Yes, there will be other Trinity Blood characters such as Esther, Ion, Asta, Mirka, and more.

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time) 

"Is that your brother, Lord Contra Mundi," Malfoy spoke for the first time in front of the crusnik lord.

"Indeed it is, Mr. Malfoy," Contra Mundi nodded, putting some stir-fried vegetables on his fork as the image in the crystal vanished. "I was beginning to wander if you even had a voice."

Malfoy slunk his head down slightly as Voldemort glared at him. It was just a question and Contra Mundi didn't seem insulted for him speaking a little out of place. It was almost like the crusnik lord made joke out of it, considering he hadn't open his mouth once to speak in front of him until now.

"Can we agree on this payment, gentlemen," Contra Mundi questioned. "You destroy my brother and I'll give the services of my Orden. I will even teach you how to harness more power than you can ever imagine. Is this a deal?"

"It is a deal, Lord Contra Mundi," Voldemort said as Contra Mundi smiled again.

"Now that business talk is over with let's start eating a little bit more before it gets cold," the crusnik lord said, picking up his chalice of wine and took a sip. _Such gullible fools. Once they get rid of Abel for me I will have no use for them and I will get my revenge on all of the wizarding world._

* * *

(Present Time) 

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled a moment later heard the sounds something tumbling down the stairs. "Oh, dear! Not again!"

Mrs. Weasley hurried over to the stairs to see Abel's belongings and Abel himself thrown about the floor at the base steps and Hermione and Harry had just beat Mrs. Weasley to Abel by only few short seconds. They could hear Mrs. Black's shouting turn to maniacal laughing after hearing Abel fall down the steps.

"Abel! Abel, are you all right," Hermione asked, helping Abel to sitting position as Harry started to shove everything back into Abel suitcase.

"Good heavens that's the 3rd time this week," Mrs. Weasley stated. "You didn't break anything, did you?"

"Nothing but my pride," Abel groaned, turning to look up the steps. "It's always that 4th step. That step's loose and I keep forgetting about it."

"Don't feel bad about it," Harry said, handing Abel his bag as he stood up. "Tonks has more accidents that you do."

"Well, if you're not hurt, can we please hurry it up," Mrs. Weasley huffed putting her hands on her hips. "We have to leave! Harry you're coming with me and Tonks. Leave you're stuff here, Alastor's going to deal with you're luggage. . . . Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

Sirius, in dog-form, trotted by t Harry's side as Harry climbed over all the luggage in hall.

"Oh, Honestly…" Mrs. Weasley said despairingly, "well, on your own head be it. Don't forget, Abel, Professor McGonagall we be by shortly to pick you up and take you strait to Hogwarts."

"Got it," Abel said, rubbing his lower back as the group disappeared out the door.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! HEATHENS THE LOT OF YOU! GET OUT MY HOME! YOU DEFILE THIS NOBLE PLACE!" Mrs. Black started yelling again.

Abel stared at the screaming portrait for a moment or two before walking up to with a smile. Mrs. Black's yelling slowly tapered down to nothing as the two just stared at each other. Hermione stood there and watched her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Now how did he do that, she wondered. Silence between the two was deafening. If there was anyone she should be yelling it would be Abel. He was after all a Muggle.

"You know, Mrs. Black," Abel said, crossing his arms and cocked his head to one side, "considering we haven't left yet means we don't give a damn about what you say to us. So, either you shut yourself up behind your curtain permanently or maybe if you were nicer than things would go more your way."

"Don't you tell me what to do, you filthy Muggle scum," Mrs. Black hissed in a low voice. "This is my house and I can do what ever I please!"

"Well, then, have it your way. I'm sure you know what this is," Abel said, pulling something out of his coat pocket and held it out to Mrs. Black whose eyes widened in fear. "I bought it when I went to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies for when I started work. I'm going to leave this here in Sirius' care. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to use it. Millson's Magical Paint Thinner and Remover. Thins and removes all wizarding type paints, leaving a clean stain-free canvas. Says so right on the bottle."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE," Mrs. Black growled at him. "GET THAT OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Nope, this is staying," Abel grinned, walking off and Mrs. Black hid herself behind her curtain in anger. "When the next time I come by and find an empty canvas where you are I'm going to laugh my head off."

"In the words of Ronald Weasley, 'that was bloody brilliant,'" Hermione smiled widely at Abel as Mr. Weasley walked out into the hall and Abel handed him the bottle.

"Give that to Sirius," Abel said as there was loud crack in the kitchen. "Sounds like McGonagall is here. I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Bye, Abel," Hermione waved as McGonagall walked out.

"You ready," she asked as Abel picked back up his luggage.

"About as ready as I'm gonna be," Abel said with a sigh.

* * *

(Hogwarts Express) 

Harry and Ginny had been looking for a compartment since Hermione and Ron had to go to Prefect compartment to check in. They looked for while when they stumble across Neville Longbottom. There was only one compartment they could use, which had only been housing Luna Lovegood as she read her magazine upside down.

The boys hesitated for a moment before Ginny open the door and asked if they could stay. Luna nodded and they loaded all of their luggage on the luggage racks before sitting down.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," said Luna, looking at Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. YOU'RE Harry Potter!"

"I know I am," Harry stated as two loud voices were heard down the corridor.

"C'mon, Squeaker, keep moving!"

"My name isn't 'Squeaker!'"

"Is now. After you let that little squeak out on the platform. That was hilarious."

"Well, you had scared me!"

"Aw, poor little baby."

Harry turned toward the compartment door as did Ginny, Neville, and Luna Lovegood. Now there were two forms of young girls just outside. One was a small blonde with her hair off to the side in a ponytail and other was a slightly older and taller girl with short bushy black hair. They watched as the black haired girl slid open door.

"Shove it, Squeaker," the raven haired girl said, pushing the blonde into the compartment as she held on to a gray tabby cat. "Sit down. Honestly you have no grit! Can't even ask to sit in a compartment. Give me your bags and I'll them put up here for you."

"Now that wasn't very nice," Ginny bit out and the dark haired girl as she put the blonde's belongings up with her own on the rack. "Shoving someone like that! You could've hurt her!"

"Bite me," the raven haired girl snorted, sitting between Luna and Ginny. "Well, Squeaker, you gonna sit somewhere or just stand there like an idiot all day?"

The small blonde found a place next to the window by Neville, placing the tabby cat in her lap. She was obviously a first year do to her height and young looks. The raven haired girl was most likely a second year but there was no house badge on her robes. But if looks and attitude meant anything she was most likely a Slytherin.

"Hi, I'm Neville Longbottom," he said, looking the young blonde. "This bloke beside me is Harry Potter."

"I-I'm Elise Wasmayer," she said keeping her head down. "This is my first year and to tell you the truth am a little nervous."

"Don't worry about it. We've all been a first year at some point," Ginny piped up. "It'll be fun. Most of the teachers are really nice. Now there are a few like Snape that you will want to avoid when possible. I'm Ginny Weasley, by the way."

"Are you related to Arthur Weasley," Elise asked.

"Yes, he's my father," Ginny nodded. "Do you know him?"

"My mother works in the Ministry," Elise said, stroke her cat's head. "She mentions him every now and then. She says he likes Muggle items and likes to bewitch them."

"Yeah, that's him," Ginny chuckled lightly.

"Well, this is a very interesting conversation," the raven haired girl snorted out and turned her large green eyes to Harry. "So, you're the famous Harry Potter, eh? Seems the whole wizarding world is against you. You say the Dark Lord's back."

"He is back," Harry snapped at her. "And I'm getting tired of anyone telling else wise! I saw him!"

"Wow, feisty. I like that. Shows you really believe in something," the raven haired girl grinned. "You're not joking if you get defensive and stay defensive. Too bad that the Minister and the Ministry are too dumb to realize the truth. I heard 'ignorance is bliss' but seriously… Just because you don't want to believe in something doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

Silence filled the room. She was agreeing with him? Yes, she was actually agreeing with him. It was a sense of relief but yet at same time what if this girl was actually the daughter of a Deatheater. Of course she would believe he was back. She'd want that monster back.

"Just like Nargles," Luna piped up, turning to look at the dark haired girl beside her. "People don't believe they exist but, my dad and I do."

"Nargles," the raven haired girl said, letting the word slide off her tongue very slowly. "Right, sure. You're reading that upside down. Is it a misprint?"

"Oh, no, I just like reading this way," Luna said, turning back to her reading material.

"Listen, I know some people read right to left but I don't know anyone who reads upside down," she replied as Luna just smiled. "That's a gift if you can read something backwards and upside down at the same time."

"Thank you," Luna cheerfully, still not looking at the girl beside her.

"Sure. I still prefer reading right-side up," she said, looking out the window. "Can we close the blinds it's a little bright in here."

Elise reached over and pulled down the blinds bring some more darkness into the room. There was silence in the room again. Neville cleared his throat.

"Guess what I got for my Birthday," he said as everyone looked at him.

"Another Remembrall," Harry asked.

"No," Neville replied, "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago… No, look at this…"

Neville dug into a schoolbag he pulled out something looked like gray cactus in flower pot, with exception that appeared to be covered in boil instead of sharp spines

"Where did you get that," Elise asked, look at the odd plant in his hands. "That's really cool!"

"EW! Better yet WHAT is that," the black hair girl grunted, looking at it in distaste, pointing a thin pale finger at it.

"This is a Mimbulus Mimbletonia," He said quite proudly. "It's really, really rare. I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if can breed from it."

"You must really be into Herbology," Elise said, looking at Neville wide eyed. "My father was before he passed way, he studied Herbology quite a bit. We used to have a whole greenhouse full of rare plants."

"Does it—er—do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads of stuff," Neville grinned. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism—hold Trevor for me…"

He dropped the toad in Harry's lap and took out a quill from his bag. Luna looked over her magazine to see what was going on. He held up the quill at the plant and poked one the boils sending green stinky liquid everywhere.

"S-sorry," he replied. "I haven't tried that before… Didn't realize it would be so… Don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous."

"I hate you for this," yelled the raven haired girl, getting up with a start and ran out of the room with one hand on her nose and the other her on quivering stomach. "I'm going to be sick!"

"But it's not poisonous," Neville exclaimed.

"I think I was the stink, Neville," Ginny answered him.

* * *

It was a very tight fit in the compartment after Hermione and Ron had come to sit with them. Ron and Harry ended up sitting on the floor just to make the room. It seemed the raven haired girl was a very smart girl and just enjoyed torturing Hermione who sat directly across from her, quizzing her to see what she knew and didn't know. And was quick to correct Hermione when she was wrong. She was not gaining points in the friendship department that was for sure. 

Harry had found himself reading the _Quibbler _after reading one of the titles about Sirius being a singing sensation. That was until Hermione made a remark and Luna quickly took it away from him. So, much for that.

"That's not fair," Hermione bit out at the young black haired girl. "That's advanced 7th year material!"

"Oh, please I learned that much when I was 9," the black haired girl yawned in boredom.

"Well, good for you," Hermione bit out. "I've had enough!"

"Suit yourself, Granger," she replied, snapping her book shut. "Just remember 5th years have their OWLs. It would freak them out if you knew 7th year material."

Hermione just glared at her. This little girl was worse than her when it came to being a know-it-all. She enjoyed it thoroughly. Hermione folded up her arms and glared at the black haired girl. A second later the door opened again; in the door stood Draco Malfoy with his two large bodyguards on either side of him.

"What," Harry said, standing up in a huff.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," Malfoy said, letting the words slide his tongue. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you have the power to hand out punishments.

"Yeah,' replied Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Laughter rang throughout the crowded compartment. Malfoy glared at them all. He was about to make his comeback when he stopped to stare at the small raven haired girl stuck between Loony Lovegood and the Weasley girl. Harry was waiting for the comeback, but after about 20 seconds of waiting he just reached out and closed the door right across Malfoy's nose. The door quickly opened back up to reveal a red-faced Malfoy.

"Potter, how dare you," he bit out.

"You stopped blathering so figured you were leaving," He replied. "So, I closed the door."

"I wasn't leaving, you git," Malfoy growled at him.

And with that the door closed yet again in his face, hard. He decided to just leave after the second time he was just making a joke of himself in front of that raven hair girl. He had never seen her before. Perhaps she was a first year so, she was not yet sorted. Oh, well, he'll see her later this evening.

"Who was that ninny," the raven haired girl leered.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry bit out sitting back down of the floor.

"Oh, dear," Elise said, holding onto her tabby. "Mr. Lucius' son. I've met him a couple of times at the Ministry with my mum. I thought he looked familiar."

"Is everybody's parents in the Ministry," the dark haired girl grumbled.

"Seems that way," Ginny sighed.

* * *

Harry was surprised when he didn't see Hagrid greet them all when they got of train at the Hogsmeade Station but he was happy to see Abel in the half-giant's stead. He tried to ask Abel if he knew where Hagrid was but Abel had his hands full with the first years and getting their attention. He really didn't have the time to talk. Abel ended up whistling at an ear piecing pitch that even made his own skin crawl. It did, however, get everyone to listen to him long enough to get them in the boats correctly. 

The black haired girl got in the boat that Abel was getting into. Come to think of it he never got her name. Not that he cared about her. Harry hurried off noting that Abel was having a hard time getting everyone situated to actually talk to him. So much for that until he saw the weird horse-like creatures pulling the carts that no else could see. He was reassured, however that he was not a nutter because Luna could see them too. Though he was still a little unsure.

(A/N Well, that's the end of chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me what you all think. Like I said I will explain things as I get farther into the story.)

Millie M. Banshee


	6. A Belated Birthday Gift

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 6

A Belated Birthday Gift

(A/N Glad to know you're happy Seth is in story now. Well, let's see what else we can do with this story.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time) 

Harry was surprised when he didn't see Hagrid greet them all when they got of train at the Hogsmeade Station but he was happy to see Abel in the half-giant's stead. He tried to ask Abel if he knew where Hagrid was but Abel had his hands full with the first years and getting their attention. He really didn't have the time to talk. Abel ended up whistling at an ear piecing pitch that even made his own skin crawl. It did, however, get everyone to listen to him long enough to get them in the boats correctly.

The black haired girl got in the boat that Abel was getting into. Come to think of it he never got her name. Not that he cared about her. Harry hurried off noting that Abel was having a hard time getting everyone situated to actually talk to him. So much for that until he saw the weird horse-like creatures pulling the carts that no else could see. He was reassured, however that he was not a nutter because Luna could see them too. Though he was still a little unsure.

* * *

(Present Time) 

When they entered the Great Hall and Luna had departed them to her own table as Harry kept looking for Hagrid. He saw Abel in the seat next to Snape. Abel was trying to talk to the potions master but it seemed to be a one-way conversation. Now he was really getting worried. Was he sick? Did he leave? Was he hurt? Perhaps he just wasn't back from his "mission" yet. His friends agreed that was a possible answer and Abel was just temporally taking his place as Grounds Keeper, considering he wasn't going to teaching a single blessed thing.

However, when the attention was directed to a squat toad-faced woman dressed in pink Harry recognized her as Umbridge, who was sitting in between Dumbledore and Abel. He explained to Hermione and Ron who she was and who she worked for. Professor Grubbly-Plank took Hagrid's usual seat at the staff table. Then the first-year's started to enter the Great Hal led of course by McGonagall. They picked out Elise who was oddly enough was clutching the raven hair's girl arm like it was a lifeline. The raven haired girl looked as though she had done scarier things. When Elise got close enough they waved to her and she weakly waved back.

McGonagall set out the stool and sat the Sorting Hat upon it. They hat started singing. A new song they seemed to hold a warning. Upon asking the ghost nearly-headless Nick about it he replied that the Sorting Hat had giving warnings before. Then all went quite as McGonagall started reading out the names, starting with Abercrombie, Euan. She slowly worked her way down the list, however, somewhere in the middle of the "N" sir names she could not make it out. The first name was crystal clear, though.

"I'm sorry I can't read this sir name it's been smudge out," McGonagall announced. "I'm still in the "N" names. I'm looking for someone named Seth."

One lone figure stepped out of the line. It was the sarcastic raven haired girl. McGonagall grinned as she started up the steps. Nick and the other ghosts grin and shook their heads as though they knew what was going to happen next. Harry and others puzzled what the ghosts were muttering about this girl for. Seth started toward the stool when the Sorting Hat got a good look at her. She didn't even have to be place on her head for the Hat to know exactly where to put her.

"SLYTHERIN," The Hat said in a bored tone as everyone gasped. "I can tell just by looking at her."

"I knew she would be in that house," Harry muttered to his friends.

"Hold on a minute, Seth," McGonagall said quietly, stopping her before she could walk over to Slytherin table. "You wouldn't happen to be HIS sister would you?"

She hooked a thumb back to Abel and Seth nodded. That's all she needed to know before she announced something to everyone.

"I would like everyone to listen please. Seth is a transfer student. She's actually 12 years old but we have tested her placement in her knowledge and skills of magic," McGonagall said, loudly over the mutterings from the students. "She will be placed as a fifth-year. So, don't let her age fool any of you. You may take your seat."

Seth quickly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down not far from Draco who and the rest of the Slytherin table just stared wide-eyed and slack jawed at her. A 12 year old transfer student place in fifth-year. Who the hell was she?

"I don't believe this," Hermione bit out as McGonagall started to call out students again.

That was the final insult that Seth could give to Hermione. A 12 years old in fifth-year grade level. Her grade level she worked so hard to get to! Hermione was practically foaming at the mouth. And from the way Seth was going on, on the train she could have placed seventh-year with ease. Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy, Hermione," he said calmly. "Don't let her get to you."

Hermione just looked at him and then back at Seth. She looked quite smug sitting there amongst the Slytherins. It was the perfect house for her. She then turned her attention back to McGonagall just in time to see Elise walk up and sit down on the stool. McGonagall sat the Sorting Hat to the quivering girl's head. The Hat mumbled lightly before announcing its verdict.

"GRYFFINDOR," it announced loudly as Elise quickly ran over to Harry and the others.

"That wasn't so bad," Harry said, putting a hand on her head. "Don't worry. Things will get easier as time goes by."

* * *

After dinner was done Dumbledore stood up from his seat. Everyone turned to him and ever thing grew quiet again. 

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moment of your attention for the usual start-of-term notice," Dumbledore announced clearly. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out bounds to students—and a few of our older students ought to know by now too.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had three new changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also pleased to introduce Abel Nightroad, our new Grounds Keeper; and finally we would like to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of applause but with a lackluster quality to it. However, all of the girl students were just staring dreamy-eyed at the new Grounds Keeper. Hermione and Ginny seemed to be only ones who were immune from his good looks; that was until Ron pointed at Seth who looked more tired than anything else.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the—" Dumbledore stopped short, looking at Professor Umbridge.

"Hem, hem," it was obviously Umbridge wanted to talk.

The staff table looked surprise. Who did she think she was stopping the headmaster's speech? Either she was stupid or ignorant. Abel had the same quizzical look as the other teachers. Harry had told him about her. That woman was trouble.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge said, "for those kind words of welcome."

"There would have been a few more words of welcome if Flamingo Lady hadn't opened that gapping whole in her head," Abel grumbled in a low whisper as Snape gave him a side glace.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say," She ginned. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me."

"If they were all smiling that would look demented," Abel whispered again as Snape gave him another glace. "She is obviously blind or hallucinating."

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends," she continued.

"Hell would freeze before that would ever happen, Flamingo Lady," Abel muttered in a sing-song voice this time as Snape fully turned his head to look at Abel.

"Hem, hem! The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction," she spoke loudly as Abel "accidentally" knocked over his glass, spilling the contents onto the floor. Umbridge turned to look at him with a discerning glare before turning back to the students. "The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generation lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

She paused and bowed to the other staff member around her. None of which bowed back and Abel made a sneezing sound and rubbed his nose, which Snape could have sworn concealed the word "hypocrite." He was just having a grand old time at Umbridge's expense. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout even exchanged looks between each other about Umbridge's outrageous speech. Then the witch clad in pink started talking again.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing the historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay," she continued to dribble on as Abel nudged Snape with an elbow and sat a piece of paper in his lap for him to read. "There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

By this point most everyone of the student body had lost interest in the long lengthy speech. Harry had been paying more attentions to Abel's antics as he watched him nudge Snape for the second time and cocked his head towards Umbridge. He was really surprise when Snape tinkered with something in his robes and then leaned back in his seat. It looked like he reached back behind Abel's seat for a moment or two before messing with his robes once more and put his hands on the table. He knew it was bad when the teachers were already rallying against her on her first day. This was going to be good.

"…because some changes will be for better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

When she went to sit down she let out a small shriek of surprise and disappeared behind the table. Some of the staff stood up to see what had happened as the student body broke out into hard bellowing laughter. Umbridge sat upright on the floor using her arms to keep from falling back. She turned around to see that her chair had moved farther behind her than she remembered. She turned back around to see everyone at the staff table just staring at her, trying to hold in their own laughter. By this point Umbridge's face was the same color as her clothes.

"Don't just sit there, help me up," she bit at them but more so at Abel or Dumbledore, since they were right on either side of her.

Abel got up from his seat grabbed her hand to help her up only to "accidentally" step on her foot a moment later. She let out another yelp and he quickly got off. She glared at him, before turning around to grab her seat. Only to hear the students laugh even louder, seeing on how her bottom was soaking wet from where Abel had "spilt" his drink just a few minutes prior. Her face was now more magenta than pink as she turned around with a fierce glare and the laughter quickly tapered out. She looked like she was going to explode at any moment but luckily Dumbledore took charge.

"Alright, everyone settle down. Settle down, please. Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said with a bow as she pulled up her seat and finally sat down followed by Abel. "Now—as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Did you see how she went sailing backwards," Ron laughed. "That should have knocked some wind out of her. Never would have guessed Abel could coax Snape to pull something like that."

"Tell me about it." Harry agreed wholeheartedly. "I never really notice this but Abel can be very cruel. I mean look what he did George and Fred. Besides what was she babbling on about anyway?"

"There was some important stuff hidden in there," Hermione said in gloomy tone.

"I don't know about you all but, that was a little way over my head," Elise muttered. "I didn't understand one thing she said."

"Don't worry about it, Elise," Ron grinned. "No one really cares about what she just said."

"I think she was just talking to herself talk, personally," Harry sighed.

"Ugh, Listen! Don't you get it," Hermione stated. "The Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts. This means big trouble!"

A second later the sounds people getting up and rattling the tables alerted them that they were dismissed for the evening. Ron and Hermione quickly called their to the first year Gryffindors to follow them. Elise being right there was the first the join the throng of other first years. He was pretty much left alone as the walked up the steps to the Gryffindor dormitories. He stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Oh, what was that password?

"No password, no entrance," she replied strait forward.

"Harry, I know it," someone, namely Neville, said breathing heavily as he stepped up behind his friend. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once—"

"I would belay speaking the password in front of me," someone said in a rather childish sounding voice. "I am after all not a Gryffindor."

They turned around to see Seth standing right behind Neville. Her rich emerald eyes studying them both as they glared at her for coming after them. She just smiled and let out a long sigh.

"What do you want, Seth?" Harry asked, taking a step towards her. "Why aren't you at your own dorm?"

"Uh-ha! What's the matter? Scared I might sneak in or something," she said in mocking tone. "Oh, no if I wanted to have done that I would have stayed quiet as dear Longbottom here uttered the password instead of stopping him, now wouldn't I? Oh, no I'm here for another reason."

"She has a point," Neville said quietly as Harry shot him a glare.

"Then why are you here," Harry asked blatantly.

"I'm here for dear Mr. Longbottom," she grinned, walking up to him. "I have a gift for you, dear sir. Consider it a late birthday present if you will."

She reached into her robe pocket. Harry instinctively reached for his wand and Neville started to slowly move up the stairs away from her. She looked up to see him walking away and she frowned. She pulled something out and started to roll it in her hands, doing different stunts with it as it moved about her hands freely.

"You said you wanted one on the train. Thought I'd give it to you as a birthday present," she said, stopping her perfect contact juggling and held it out him. "You said you lost yours ages ago. Well, I happen to collect Remembralls as a hobby. I can spare quite a few in fact. I thought you wouldn't mind having a new one."

Neville and Harry looked at her oddly. She was standing there on the steps presenting Neville with a brand new Remembrall in her small delicate fingers. She moved it a little closer to Neville.

"Don't you want it? I thought wanted one," she said, looking disappointed. "There's nothing wrong it. I didn't jinx or anything."

"I-I… I, uh…" Neville stuttered, looking at the shiny object her hand.

"Look! Do you want it or not, Longbottom," she bit out at him quite fiercely and he jumped in fear. "For crying out loud! I came all this way to give one of my best Remembralls out of good will and you look at me like some murderess! DO YOU WANT THE DAMN BALL OR NOT?!"

Neville swallowed the knot in throat and slowly put out a shaking hand. Seth sighed heavily and handed the small orb over to him. Harry watched as Neville pulled his hand and the Remembrall back away from her. Why would she give him something like that?

"Don't lose that one, please," Seth said, turning around on her heel. "That's solid gold and hand carved crystal. Cost me quite a bit so take good care of it."

She said no more as she walked down the steps, knocking back some more straggling Gryffindors as that went upstairs. Neville quickly put the Remembrall in his pocket and readjusted the odd little cactus in his other arm. He and Harry turned back towards the portrait as the other Gryffindors made it to the entrance.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Neville spoke aloud to the portrait.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said and opened the doorway to the Gryffindor Tower.

They walked inside and Neville pulled out his Remembrall again so, he and Harry could both get a good look at it. It was indeed an expensive little item. The carvings were intricate and flawless and filled with a very thin layer of gold. It was absolutely stunning and so fragile looking. They could clearly see the brightest crimson red smoke they had every seen inside, indicating that Neville had forgotten something.

"Oh, Neville, my advice to you is not to show that to anyone else," Harry said, coving it with his hands as a nosey Gryffindor girl tried to sneak a peak. "Something like that could go missing in a heartbeat."

"Oh! Oh, I will not show this to anybody else," he said, quickly sticking the delicate orb back in his pocket. "I'll hide it where no one will find it. Wait until I show Grandmother this one. She'll have a heart attack."

"Metaphorically speaking, I hope," Harry said with a weak grin.

"Oh, yes, metaphorically," Neville nodded, grinning back.

(A/N Yes, another chapter down. So, tell me what y'all think. Feedback is always great. Ta-ta!)

Millie M. Banshee


	7. Aggravations

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 7

Aggravations

(A/N Well, I'm really amazed at how this story is actually moving. Thank you for your reviews and for just reading the story.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," Neville spoke aloud to the portrait.

"Correct," the Fat Lady said and opened the doorway to the Gryffindor Tower.

They walked inside and Neville pulled out his Remembrall again so, he and Harry could both get a good look at it. It was indeed an expensive little item. The carvings were intricate and flawless and filled with a very thin layer of gold. It was absolutely stunning and so fragile looking. They could clearly see the brightest crimson red smoke they had every seen inside, indicating that Neville had forgotten something.

"Oh, Neville, my advice to you is not to show that to anyone else," Harry said, covering it with his hands as a nosey Gryffindor girl tried to sneak a peak. "Something like that could go missing in a heartbeat."

"Oh! Oh, I will not show this to anybody else," he said, quickly sticking the delicate orb back in his pocket. "I'll hide it where no one will find it. Wait until I show Grandmother this one. She'll have a heart attack."

"Metaphorically speaking, I hope," Harry said with a weak grin.

"Oh, yes, metaphorically," Neville nodded, grinning back.

* * *

(Present Time 1:03 AM Slytherin Girls' Dorm)

Snoring and mumbling from those talking in their sleep were the only sounds in the room. Seth sat up in her bed, knocking the covers off. She carefully pulled back the dark green curtain that covered her bed and peered out into the dark room with very little light coming in through the windows. Not that she needed much to see to begin with. She took a careful couple steps out of bed with her feet in warm green socks.

She was dressed in a long white silk nightgown with green lace on the skirt, collar, and sleeves. She grabbed her green velvet robe and slipped on some black slippers. She also grabbed her wand as she walked over to the window. She checked to make sure everyone was asleep, before opening and slipping out of the high window.

She glided gently to the wet grass far below and pulled her wand out and closed the window back. She quickly hurried along the yard to the hut Abel was staying in. She hadn't really talked to him since that night when the headmaster had contacted them. She knocked on the door before it opened. Abel opened the door and let her inside. He was wrapped in his light blue PJs and black robe.

Everything in there was of extra size and height. Who actually was the real Grounds Keeper? She took a seat at the super high table and Abel did the same on the opposite side as he set down some warm tea in front of her and himself.

"Well, this looks like fun," Abel said as Seth snorted.

"Why exactly do we have to help them?" she growled out. "They're stupid idiots. Arrogant and ignorant to no end. Not to mention lying and thieving beings."

"Because we're too kindhearted for our own good," Abel grinned, putting some fresh cream in his tea. "We were human too, need I remind you. And you could have said no, Seth."

"Don't lecture me," Seth groaned, taking the cream from him. "I'm not a child!"

"You're right. You're not," Abel said warmly, internally counting how many spoons of sugar he put in his tea. "But you'll always be my little sister. Even if you are the eternal Vampire Empress."

Seth turned a bright pink and looked away from him. He always found someway to embarrass her even if he didn't mean to. She heard him mutter 13 finally reaching his usual amount of sugar for one cup of tea. She sighed.

"How do you drink that?" she asked.

"Like this," he said plainly, bringing the cup to his mouth and took a sip of soggy sugar and she shuddered in disgust.

"Anyway, Abel, there's a peeping device in the Gryffindor house for safe measure," she said dryly as Abel turned to look at her. "I put a spell on a Remembrall and gave it to one of Harry's friends; Neville Longbottom. We'll be able to hear everything going on around it and if he has it out we can see everything as well. We'll use our crystals of course to access it."

"That's a very good idea," Abel nodded. "And I've got some worrisome news."

"Oh, like what?" she mused, bring her cup to her mouth.

"I believe Cain is working with Voldemort," Abel said bluntly as Seth spit her tea out. "Please say it, don't spray it."

"When did you come to find that out?!" Seth said bitterly, her eyebrows so close they were almost touching. "This changes things. I wish you had told me sooner! With Cain in the mix there's no telling what will happen!"

"I'm posing as a Muggle to some, dear sister, and here I'm posing as a Squib," Abel said, wiping the table off. "If I used any sort of magic and I got caught I would have a hard time explaining that."

"Just screw with their memories. Always worked for me," Seth mused as Abel gave her an odd sort of look. "What? You've done it before."

"I try to avoid it if I can," Abel spoke quietly. "You never really know who all is watching. This is a very fragile operation and a slip like that could be costly."

"Fine, fine! Point taken," she snorted. "You could have at least had the Headmaster send me an owl to warn me."

"I probably should have but at least now you know what we're up against," He sighed heavily. "What are your thoughts on Flamingo Lady?"

"'Flamingo Lady?'" Seth blinked, before hitting herself mentally. "Umbridge? One word: trouble. She's obviously here to stir things up."

"Obviously. She'll be snooping around like a nosey blood hound," Abel groaned in aggavation. "I think she's going to tip the balance in the school. Just watch, she'll overthrow Albus and take over."

"I shudder at the mere thought of it," she forced through her teeth. "It could destroy Hogwarts's reputation if someone like her took hold of the reins."

"We're going to have to be very careful," Abel said as Seth stood up. "You're leaving already?"

"It's already after 2 in the morning and I have school and you have work," she stated. "I need to get back to the dorm. I'll see you again just before school starts."

"Very well," Abel said, getting the door for her. "Until later than."

"Until later," Seth said, walking out the door but stopped and turned back around. "Can I borrow a hat for my head?"

"Here's one," he said, handing her a small knitted hat that just cover her ears.

"Thanks. Later, bro," she said, finally walking out and Abel shut the door.

* * *

Double Potions was the norm with Snape being his usual bossy, rude, arrogant, mean self. Harry had managed to screw up his potion and of course Snape began to harp on Harry for doing it wrong, but when he looked down at it again the contents had changed. It looked like it should. Snape grew very quiet looking between Harry and the cauldron. Now the Draught of Peace potion looked correct. Just a split second ago it was very wrong. Harry even admitted to missing a step and he knew Harry didn't even move or do anything to alter it.

Snape just stood there glaring at him as Harry became extremely uncomfortable. What did he do now? Snape growled, turned on his heel, and drudged off away from him muttering something under his breath. Harry blinked at a total loss for words. He looked back down at the cauldron and noticed the contents were different. Well, Harry just decided to fill his flagon along with everyone else, seeing on how Snape wasn't going to get rid of it.

He followed everyone else up to the desk to hand off his sample, noticing as Seth walked by she gave him a small wink and a smirk. What was that all about? Not long after the bell rang and everyone left the room and into the Great Hall for lunch.

"I just don't get it," Harry said, running a hand through his black hair. "My potion was incorrect one second and then correct the next."

"Are you sure," Hermione asked.

"Hermione, Snape made that quite clear in class," Harry stated. "It was wrong. I even admitted it to him."

"That's just weird, mate," Ron said, stuffing more food in his mouth. "I mean you didn't even move so it's not like he can say you cheated or something."

"I know… I just would really like to know what happened," Harry growled. "Not that it's a bad thing it was correct. It's just weird how that happened all of sudden."

"Well, if it was correct maybe it wasn't really wrong in the first place," a redheaded female seventh year student piped up. "You both just looked at it wrong, that's all. Pass me the bread, please."

Harry handed the warm buttered bread over to her. Maybe she was right but then again… Snape was a potions master he had a much trained eye and knew when something was wrong almost immediately. For Snape to make a mistake like that was very odd. But that didn't explain how he saw the same mistake as Snape.

"My name's Esther Blanchett by the way," She said as Harry snapped out of his daze.

"What?" he replied.

"Esther Blanchett, that's my name," she said again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I zoned out a bit," he said sheepishly. "I'm Harry—"

"I already know who you are," she said dryly. "There isn't a student here that doesn't by now."

Harry bit his lip to keep from saying bitter something back. He let out a hard breath and turned away from her. She went through the trouble of introducing herself and then gave him the brush off. Why even bother? Really.

* * *

(DADA Class)

The class with Trelawney went over as usual. Nothing odd happened like potions which Harry was happy for. It was still eating at him at how the potion just changed like that. Anyway, putting that aside this class was already turning out to be hell, with the whole "Yes, Professor Umbridge" and "No, Professor Umbridge" bit going on. They were ordered to open their new text books to page five to read.

His mind began to wander after a little while as did his eyes. He looked next to him to see Ron just staring at it and to his right Hermione hadn't even opened her book. Wait Hermione didn't open her book? That was more bizarre than the potions incident. He looked just in front of her at Seth, who just thumbed through the book a couple times before turning back to page five, ripped out the page and preceded to make some sort of origami out of it. At least she made use of it. Harry was tempted to do the same.

However, things turned nasty when Hermione voiced her opinion about not using defensive spell, which then got Ron asking questions as well and Umbridge telling them they would have no need to learn defensive spells. Umbridge was destroying everything they knew about DADA. No spells? That's just crazy. The argument then quickly led to Harry asking questions and then Dean who was agreeing with him.

Seth's hand shot into the air and she cleared her throat quite loudly to get their attention. Umbridge turned to look at the small emerald eyed girl.

"Yes, Ms. Seth, you have something to add?" she asked, already getting flustered.

Seth stood so more could see her.

"Professor Umbridge, if I may, DADA is clearly a class to learn defense and offence. Although, theory is all good and well, theory is of course theory," Seth stated quite plainly. "Practice is what makes a good defense and offence. We may not fight another witch or wizard but there are other things out there that will require defensive and offensive spells."

"Please, sit down, Ms. Seth," Umbridge said sternly.

"She is right," Harry spoke standing up as well. "We need to learn to defend ourselves! Not just sit and read about it!"

"Sit down this instant, Mr. Potter," she bit out. "What could you possibly want to defend yourself against so desperately, hmmm?"

"I don't know let me think…" Harry hissed out. "Maybe Lord Voldemort, perhaps."

"That is enough," Umbridge bit out. "Sit down both of you! And you, Mr. Potter I will not tolerate such lies in my class! The Dark Lord is not back."

"So, say you," Seth barked. "The Minister just wants to be ignorant in hopes that it does not make it real."

"SIT DOWN!" Umbridge bellowed. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THE MINISTER IN THAT MANNER!"

"I stand up," Seth hissed. "I believe in Harry, even if you and most of the wizarding population does not!"

"They are lies—"

"Why would I lie? So Cedric just dropped dead of his own accord?"

"ENOUGH! Cedric Diggory's death was tragic accident!"

"It was murder," Harry bit out. "You know he's alive but you just don't want to admit it!"

"Just you wait! He'll come a knockin' on the Ministry's door one day and it will be too late," Seth leered. "Let them live in their ignorant bliss and then let them live with the guilt they could have stopped him earlier and saved the lives of so many."

"BOTH OF YOU DETENTION, AND 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!" Umbridge snapped at them. "Now I want you both to come up here!"

Umbridge wrote down two notes one for each of them and sent them out of the room and to the Head of their houses. They walked down the hall side by side for a while. Never opening their mouths to say anything, but both looked extremely pissed.

A minute later the hall split off and the two went in different directions. Harry couldn't understand why Seth was sticking up from him and the others. She was Slytherin and he was Gryffindor. The two just didn't mix, but she still defended him and the other's beliefs. He could only imagine what detention was going to be like with Umbridge and Seth.

* * *

Dinner was hell. Harry could hear everyone talking about him bitterly behind his back. He also heard things about Seth that was just as bitter from her own house. He and his friends stood up and left feeling hot glares on them as they did so. They walked out of the Great Hall and Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry.

She and Ron then turned in the direction Harry was looking in. They saw the snotty little Seth sitting on the floor in a small alcove in the hall. She had her arms wrapped around her legs as she rested her head on her knees.

"I guess she caught a lot of crap too," Ron said, rubbing his nose. "I think she's been crying."

"Oh, hello, you three," said a gentle voice. "Why aren't you eating with rest of your house?"

"Hello, Abel," Harry said, turning around to meet the worried face of the kind priest with a plate of food in his hands. "Let's just say things didn't' go over well in DADA today."

"So I've heard," Abel said with a long sigh. "I was just bringing Seth here some dinner. Perhaps, I should just invite the lot of you to the hut for dinner tonight. I'll see if I can't get a couple of house elves to fix a few plates to bring with us."

"Please do because if I get one more disconcerting glare I'm going to rip someone head off," Seth snapped, standing between Hermione and Ron.

"Y-your place sounds good," Ron gulp, taking a nervous step away from Seth.

* * *

The house elves helped carry the food out to the small hut. Abel gave the three elveseach a set of socksfor their help and they promptly left. Harry and the others cleared off the table and found different items to sit on. They set out their plates of food and picked up their utensils again.

"So, you two have detention with her," Abel said, cutting a piece of chicken. "I'm sorry to hear that, but if you had to choose between the Flamingo and the Grease Pit, who would you choose?"

"Nether," Harry grumbled and Abel laughed.

"I don't think Snape's that bad," Seth said as everyone else groaned. "Well, grant it he his is the Head of Slytherin and I am a Slytherin."

"Got that right," Ron grumbled, stuffing a piece of buttered bread in his mouth. "Trust us—if you weren't a Slytherin you would think a world of difference about Snape."

"That bad, huh?" Seth said, picking at some corn with her fork. "Oh well, c'est la vie."

"Seth?" Hermione said, looking at Seth with a fork of corn hanging out of her mouth.

"What?" Seth said, removing the fork.

"Why did you stick up for us against Umbridge today?" she asked as everyone turned to see what Seth had to say.

"Because theory is only theory, and so what is the worth of just reading about spells if one doesn't practice them? Not every thing is like it is in the books. It's far too obvious she doesn't want us learning any defensive/offensive spells," Seth sighed, putting a black lock of hair behind her ear. "The whole frickin' Ministry is paranoid that Dumbledore is starting an army. They don't want to believe the Dark Lord is back. The media isn't helping at all by making negative comments about Dumbledore, and of course Harry, by supporting the Minister. Basically it's mass hysteria that has swept all over the wizarding world."

Everyone just stared at her. She hit the hammer on the nail in a lot of areas. She wasn't oblivious apparently like more than half the school was. It was a good thing that she saw aware of the severity of the situation that had swallowed the wizarding world. Most people were oblivious and ignorant and wanted to remain that way.

"Wow," was all Harry could choke out, before sticking some more food in his mouth.

"Finally someone gets what's going on!" Hermione sighed with relief. "Thank you, God!"

"Any idiot with eyes, ears, and good common sense could figure that out," Ron snorted.

"Takes one know one," Abel muttered just loud enough to hear.

"What—HEY!" Ron snapped as the others laughed.

"It's starting to get late. Finish up eating so I can take you lot back to the castle," Abel said, wiping his mouth and cleaned up his area.

"Thank you, Abel, letting stay for a bit," Harry said as the others around him said the same.

"I just thought it would lighten the mood some," Abel said, collecting everyone else's plates and wiped off the table. "It's not right that you and those that believe in you should be treated in such a manner. But that's the world we live in sadly."

"I've noticed that a few of your quote/unquote 'friends' from last year have turned on you," Seth said, looking Harry and the others. "I hear them talking about you a lot of times. One named Seamus in particular."

"Don't remind me," Harry growled.

"You ready to head back?" Abel asked, putting on a coat.

"Can I have hat," Seth asked and Abel groaned. "It's pouring outside!"

"What happened to the one I let you borrow last night?" Abel asked as Seth looked sheepish.

"I forgot it in my dorm room," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "I didn't think I was going outside tonight."

"There's one in the bottom drawer of the dresser," Abel said, grabbing a large umbrella as Seth walked over the dresser drawers. "You've got to have a large collection of my hats by now."

This was awkward, the Golden Trio thought as Seth rummaged through the drawer. She was out here last night? Come to think of it Abel and Seth did seem a little too chummy to one another.

"Aaawe," Seth suddenly cooed, holding out a gold picture frame. "Look at you all together. I see Mother Catherina, Father William, Father—"

"Put it back, squirt," Abel said turning pink in the face.

"—Vaclav, Sister Noelle, Sister Kate, and Father Hugue all laughing at you after Father Leon planted a whip-cream pie in your face. I love this picture especially this streak in the whip-cream on your face where Father Tres ran a finger through it and put it in his mouth." Seth said, holding up the picture for Harry and the others to see. "A total classic candid moment of you! This is the best picture of you I swear! You guys want to see it!"

"That's the worst picture of me! Put it back right now," Abel snapped only growing pinker by the second as Ron ran to Seth, snatching the picture out of her fingers.

"This is a great picture," Ron laughed as Harry and Hermione got on either side of him. "Too bad it's a Muggle photo!"

"Yeah, great," Abel grumbled, jerking it out of Ron's fingers. "Seth, find a hat and get over here!"

"Coming," Seth chirped, placing another knitted hat over her head and hurried over the group. "I'm ready to go!"

"Good," Abel said, opening the door and an umbrella as he ushered everyone out. "I want that hat back if you don't mind."

"Fine, fine, I'll get it back to you ASAP, grumpy," Seth snorted, crossing her arm. "Geez… Really…"

"This is quite funny," Harry laughed, pulling the hood of robe over his head. "You two are fighting like an old married couple."

"Are not," the Abel and Seth bit out.

"Actually they fight a lot like Ginny and I do," Ron said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right they do fight like—" Harry paused.

Abel mentioned he had a little sister 10 years younger than him. Abel was 22 and Seth was 12.

* * *

(_Flashback_)

_"What's the matter?" Harry asked as Abel shook his head._

_"Shaggy black hair and green eyes; my little sister has the same traits but her eyes are a little darker in color," Abel said with a grin. "I haven't seen her in a while though. She's been doing some traveling lately."_

_"How old is your sister," Harry asked, pushing up his glasses._

_"She's twelve; ten years younger than me," Abel mused. "She's a sweet girl just a little rough around the edges. She sassy, sarcastic, bossy, but she's smart, giving, and forgiving. She has to grow on you of course."_

_"Oh, so, you're 22," Harry said, turning back to the fire._

_"How old do you think I am?" Abel huffed out. "Sixty or something?"_

* * *

(End Flashback)

Harry mentally slapped himself. That would explain why they acted this way to each other. Come to think about they both seemed to hate the cold, they had the same darkness around their eyes, and their lips were a little dark in color. That could explain why Abel was accepted into the Order. His sister was a witch so he wasn't completely ignorant of the wizarding world. That must have been why Dumbledore felt he could trust him. So, that would make Seth a Muggle born.

"Uh, Abel, I hope I'm not being too straight forward but, er, are you and Seth related?" Harry asked as they were half way back to the castle. "Like siblings, I mean?"

"Took ya that long enough, didn't it?" Seth said playfully, grabbing Abel around his waist from behind. "Yep, I have a priest for a big bro! Tee-hee!"

"Well, that explains a few things," Hermione said in her usual know-it-all tone. "Like why Dumbledore inducted a Muggle into the Order."

"Yeah, that does make more sense now," Ron nodded. "Why didn't you tell us you had a witch for a little sister?"

"Because I knew you were going to meet her sooner or later," Abel drawled, opening the door to the school. "Alright, everyone I'll see you later. G'night. Go straight to your dorms."

"Gottcha," Seth said with a mock solute. "Later!"

"Bye, Abel," said Ron.

"Good night," Harry waved.

"Sweet dreams," Hermione grinned, walking inside just Abel closed the door.

"Well, Seth, you're playing your role just fine," Abel grinned, turning on his heel and started back to the hut. "Just don't slip up."

(A/N Yes, chapter 7 is finished at last! I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want! See ya!)

Millie M. Banshee


	8. Detentions, Reports, & Fan Clubs! Oh, my

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 8

Detentions, Reports, & Fan Clubs! Oh, my!

(A/N Yes, finally chapter 8 is here. I know it took me long enough. Sorry about that. Well, here you go! In this chapter other things start developing.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Took ya that long enough, didn't it?" Seth said playfully, grabbing Abel around his waist from behind. "Yep, I have a priest for a big bro! Tee-hee!"

"Well, that explains a few things," Hermione said in her usual know-it-all tone. "Like why Dumbledore inducted a Muggle into the Order."

"Yeah, that does make more sense now," Ron nodded. "Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

"Because I knew you were going to meet her sooner or later," Abel drawled, opening the door to the school. "Alright, everyone I'll see you later. G'night. Go straight to your dorms."

"Gottcha," Seth said with a mock solute. "Later!"

"Bye, Abel," said Ron.

"Good night," Harry waved.

"Sweet dreams," Hermione grinned walking inside just Abel closed the door.

"Well, Seth, you're playing your role just fine," Abel grinned, turning on his heel and started back to the hut. "Just don't slip up."

* * *

(Present Time Detention)

Seth and Harry left the Great Hall together and started up to Umbridge's office. Even after finding out that Seth was Abel's little sister he had a hard time dealing with the fact that he was socializing with a Slytherin. She acted a lot like any other Slytherin she's very sassy, bossy, sarcastic, and full of herself.

Like Abel had told him she had to grow on you and she was growing very slowly. He didn't say much as she chattered the whole way. He was more concerned about what Umbridge had in store him—er—them in detention. He stopped when he noticed that Seth had stopped talking and lagged a ways behind him.

"Seth, what are you doing?" he asked, turning around to see her looking at some sort of flyer on the wall. "You can look at that later. We need to get moving. C'mon."

"Coming, Harry," Seth said, reaching up and tore the flyer from the wall and folded it up, before putting it in her schoolbag. "So, as I was saying…"

He rolled his eyes and blocked out her chattering again. Man, she could talk someone's ear off. When they finally arrived at Umbridge's office Seth grew so quiet it was eerie. He sort of wished she would start talking again.

Harry hesitantly raised his hand and knocked on the office door. He could hear Seth swallow a large knot in her throat.

"Come in," An overly sweet voice answered.

Harry opened the door and stepped in carefully. He could feel Seth lean up against his back as they both stepped fully in. PINK. Everything was pink. Just what kind of sinister being was Umbridge anyway? Not only was it pink but it was so girly that even Seth wanted to puke. However, when their eyes finally fell on some decorative plates of kittens on the wall and the two just stared at them in horror. She was a monster! She even made cute kitten's seem evil.

"Good Evening, Mr. Potter, and, Ms. Nightroad," Umbridge said as they jumped and started looking around for her.

She had blended in so well like a flowery chameleon that they didn't see her at first. God, this woman was creepy. Seth finally stepped out from behind Harry with a deep breath.

"Evening," Harry replied in a ridged manner.

"G'evening," Seth said in a meek voice.

"Well, sit down you two," she said, pointing at a lace covered table.

Seth moved to the table and sat down in one of strait-back chairs with some clean parchment in front of her. Harry remained standing as he looked at Seth and then back at Umbridge. Harry finally built up the courage to asked Umbridge if he could take Friday's detention on some other day for Quidditch tryouts. Seth slid down in her chair in case if things got ugly she could hide.

Umbridge quickly denied him that simple request all the while talking in that disgusting sweet voice with an overly sweet smile that looked purely evil. Seth shuttered at both Umbridge's answer and the negative vibes rolling off Harry. Harry forced himself to look away from that monstrous woman and sit down beside Seth at the table.

"Well, now that everyone in settled in we're going to be writing some lines this evening," Umbridge spoke as Seth and Harry went for a quill out of their bags. "No, not with your quills. You will be using a couple special ones of mine. Here you two are."

She handed them both a couple sleek black quills. Seth got one good look it and threw the quill across the room. This woman was insane to be using this sort of tactic for detention! Umbridge and Harry both jumped in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Umbridge asked, her voice almost hitting an octave that only dogs could hear. "Ms. Nightroad, you will get up and pick that quill up off the floor this instant! You can add an extra day to your detention for that outburst!"

"I WILL NOT!" Seth yelled, jerking the quill out of Harry's hand as well and also threw it away. "I don't know WHO you think you are FOOLING but—"

"ENOUGH! THAT IS ENOUGH," Umbridge shouted, slapping Seth across the mouth. "GET UP THIS INSTANT AND PICK THOSE QUILLS UP, YOU DISGUSTING BRAT! YOU CAN ADD ANOTHER MONTH TO YOUR DETENTION! NOW GET UP!"

Seth stood up and stomped the ground as she marched over to the quills and picked them up. She stomped back and set Harry's back down on his pieces of parchment. Umbridge just glared at her and Seth glared back at her, taking her seat.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to write '_I must not tell lies,_'" Umbridge said, through clenched teeth. "Ms. Nightroad, I want you to write '_I will not disrupt class, throw tantrums, or defy my professors._'"

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in," her tone changed back to a venomous sweetness it had been before. "Off you go."

"You haven't given us any ink," Harry said, taking a quick glance at Seth seeing small blood trail roll down the side of her mouth. _Oh, Seth…_

"Oh, you won't be needing any ink," she answered in a peculiar tone.

"No, we won't," Seth growled in a voice just barely audible to Harry.

Harry didn't say anything as he and Seth started to write their lines. Harry noticed a sharp cutting pain in the back of his hand. He let out gasp of pain. He noted that the ink in the quills were bright red. Also the very words, "I must not tell lies," were being cut into his hand. They would then heal over but the inflammation was still present.

"Yes?" Umbridge asked, noticing that Harry had stopped writing.

"Nothing," he answered in a hushed tone. _That's why Seth chucked them across the room. She knew exactly what they were._

Seth didn't stop or even pause as she continued to write that agonizing long line over and over again, feeling it cut her hand repeatedly. She was determine to not let that Umbridge woman get to her and apparently Harry wasn't either. Wizards were truly disgusting and some Muggles weren't any better.

The two continued to write in painful silence. Time moved from day to night and they never once asked when they would be permitted to stop. They weren't going to give her that pleasure. Finally want seemed like forever Umbridge finally spoke.

"Come here," Umbridge said as they sat down their quills and walked up to her. "Hands."

Harry and Seth put out their inflamed, raw hands to Umbridge. She then examined them one at a time, running her fingers over them. Harry could see out of the corner of his eye at Seth. She was literally shaking with unbridled rage and there was an annoying ringing in his ears. Umbridge seemed to be having the same problem as she shook her head and stuck a chubby finger in one of them.

"Tut, tut, I don't seem to have made such and impression yet," she said with a grin. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? Both of you may go."

They both grabbed their bags and hurried out of the room without a word. When they turned the corridor Harry fought the urge to run because he was with company. Seth stopped; her body still shaking in anger. He noticed she had tears in her eyes. Perhaps, Umbridge got to her after all.

"S-Seth, are you crying?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"No, my eyes are burning from that insidious pink room," she snapped, almost taking his head off. "I despise that woman! She can go to hell in a hand-basket for all I care!"

And with that Seth bolted down the corridor, leaving Harry alone, who soon took off running as well back to his dorm.

* * *

Seth stormed down to the hut Abel was staying in. She was furious. That woman had no right. None at all! She just needed to vent to someone. Her brother was the best choice right now.

She knocked on the door as hard as she could without breaking it. There was a small yelp of surprise followed by a thud. A moment letter the door opened, showing a half asleep Abel with his legs tangled in his bed sheets. She pushed him out of the way as she marched in. He closed the door and hobbled back to bed where he worked on freeing his legs from the bed sheets.

"Can I kill her?" Seth literally growled, showing some of her fangs.

"Kill who?" Abel asked calmly.

"Umbridge," Seth said, her eyes glowing red in the darkness.

"Oh, dear, what happened?" Abel sighed.

"She's using illegal magic for punishment," Seth hissed bitterly. "She's using quills that use the writer's own blood all the while cutting what they write into the back of the writer's hand."

"I see… I take it Harry's hand is scarred," Abel asked and Seth shook her head.

"But it will be shortly with all the detentions we have with her," Seth said sourly. "I have over a month of detention with that bitch! To make things worse she had the audacity to strike me in the mouth!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Abel said, running a hand through his hair. "But maybe…"

"What?" Seth said through clenched teeth.

"How many were there when she gave you all that extra detention?" Abel mused, rubbing his chin.

"Just Harry," Seth bit out.

"Well… What would happen if she suddenly developed a slight case of amnesia and forgot about said detention for the added month?" Abel grinned sweetly but with an undertone of mischief. "She should still be up, right? Why don't you stay here for the night? I'll be back shortly. Of course I can only tamper with so much, so all I'll be able to do is make her forget."

Seth grinned at him. That was enough for now. Abel put on a pair of pants under his nightshirt, some shoes, and wrapped a long coat around himself. He walked out and up to the school. He opened the door and walked up to Umbridge's office. He brushed off his coat when he reached her door and knocked on it lightly.

"Yes? Coming in," Umbridge said sounding overly sweet again.

Abel cringed at the voice before he opened the door and peered in. Seth didn't mention that the room was a baby doll pink and so girly it was sickening to look at. Umbridge looked up from her papers to see a head of silver in the door.

"Yes, Abel?" she started to sound a little bitter.

"Good evening, Professor Umbridge," he said stepping inside and closed the door behind him

"Can I help you with something?" She said, still trying to sound sweet.

"Actually, yes, there is," Abel said, walking up to her desk with a sweet smile before his eyes narrowed and the smile fell from his face. "Keep you damn hands off of the children!"

"Excuse me?! What did you say?!" she asked sounding mad and clueless.

"You heard me quite well the first time," he said, leaning over her desk and got right in her face. "You stuck a child this evening, here in this very room."

"Who told you such lies?!" Umbridge bit out. "I most certainly did nothing of the—"

"Now you're the one who's lying," Abel bit back harder. "I'm not daft! I don't want to hear about another child being abused in such a manner!"

"How dare you speak to ME in such a manner, you nasty squib! I'll have you thrown out of here," Umbridge huffed strongly.

Abel didn't open his mouth to respond this time. He only glared at her before bringing a thin hand forward. Umbridge watched as his hand continued to move forward and he put two fingers on her forehead.

"What are you—" Umbridge stopped dead unable to move.

"You will forget about the extra month of detention for Seth Nightroad," Abel spoke clearly.

"I will forget…" Umbridge muttered slowly.

"You WILL forget about the extra month of detention for Seth Nightroad," Abel repeated.

"I will forget about the extra month of detention for Seth Nightroad," Umbridge said weakly and slowly.

"That's right," Abel said, pulling his hand away as Umbridge repeated the command again. "Go to sleep."

Umbridge's head hit the desk hard with a loud meaty thump. Abel stoop up straight again and walked out the door, closing it soundlessly.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Hermione stood in front of Umbridge with an angry look on her face. She had made a small snide remark as Umbridge passed by. She didn't think the toad woman had heard but she had. Neither she nor Umbridge spoke for a couple of moments. Finally Umbridge cleared her throat.

"Ms. Granger, may I ask you a question?" Umbridge said in her usual venomous sweet tone. "What exactly did you call me in the hall? If you don't answer me I will deduct 20 points from Gryffindor."

"I called you, 'Flamingo Lady,' Professor Umbridge," Hermione muttered her face burning red.

"'Flamingo Lady?' Just where did you get the idea that I look like a flamingo?" She said with small sweet tone but with a hint of bitterness.

_Is she serious? God, woman, you're as pink as one! _Hermione thought.

"Are you going to answer me, girl?" Umbridge said her tone losing its artificial sugar.

"I-I…" Hermione stuttered out. "You—that is… You're pink…"

"20 points from Gryffindor for not answering my question and a day of detention with me," Umbridge bit out as Hermione cast her eyes away and her body shaking in anger. "However…"

Hermione looked up at her oddly.

"Yes, ma'am?" Hermione asked as a devilish grin crossed Umbridge's face.

"I hear you're one the brightest students here. Let's say you do a lengthy in-depth report for me and I'll forget about the detention and I'll give Gryffindor back a few points when you hand it in to me," She grinned as Hermione looked on in surprise. "Of course this will be a year long project so I'll be expecting a lot from you."

"A report on what?" Hermione asked. _There's a catch. I know there's a catch. She wouldn't let me off with just report to do._

"Ah, yes, on what… Let me see here," Umbridge pondered.

Umbridge remained slightly for a while. She needed to give this brat something hard. Something that was either rarely known about or would be restricted so she wouldn't be able to get her hands on the information. She pondered and pondered until she thought of one that was both rarely known about now a days and most information was indeed locked away for good reasons.

"Crusniks," Umbridge spoke finally. "Yes, crusniks will do quite nicely."

"'Crusniks?'" Hermione repeated. _I knew it! There's the catch._

"Have you heard about them?" Umbridge asked.

"Only mentioned. They are associated with vampires, I think." Hermione said in a light tone.

"Well, at least you have an idea on where to begin," Umbridge smiled and waved Hermione off. "Now get going, Ms. Granger. I have other things to tend to."

Hermione just walked out of that god-awful pink office, furious. That was all she knew about crusniks. When they would reference other books they were always in the restricted area of the school library, which meant she had no access without written permission and she seriously doubted Umbridge would give her such a pass. She did this with the intention of making her fail and most likely lose more points for Gryffindor with a sorry report.

"Damn that Flamingo Lady," she hissed, walking down to dinner. "This is exactly what she planned of course. I'll work my butt off and come up with hardly anything. Crusniks of all things!"

"Hey, Hermione," Elise said, running after her.

"Hi," Hermione grumbled.

"What's this about crusniks," Elise asked, tightening the ponytail on the side of her head.

"It's a report I have to do for Professor Umbridge when she overheard me call her 'Flamingo Lady,'" Hermione grumbled. "Of course this is going to be impossible. All of that information is restricted. It'll be hopeless. And trust me I've check many times."

"Not necessarily, Hermione," Elise grinned widely. "My mom works in the Ministry, remember? She's in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"What…?" Hermione stopped to look at her.

"Yep! In fact one of her favorite creatures just happened to be crusniks," Elise piped up happily. "She's actually trying to get crusniks classified from creature to being but because crusniks no longer exist the Ministry really sees no reason in doing that."

"Do you think there's any way I can talk or write to your mother?" Hermione asked her mood lightening.

"Of course you can," Elise grinned. "I'll write her a letter tomorrow and you can write one for her too."

"Thanks, Elise, you just saved me a lot of trouble," Hermione said, giving the 11 year old a bone crunching hug.

"Hermione! **GASP! **I-I can't breathe," Elise choked out, trying to get out of her grasp.

"Sorry 'bout that," Hermione grinned, releasing the young girl as she took in a deep breath.

* * *

(Later that night)

Seth had studied the flyer she had pulled off the wall a few days prior along with about 50 others. This was the stupidest thing she had ever seen. She had just gotten out of detention when she spotted three more of those damn flyers. If she hurried she would still be able to make it to that stupid meeting. She was also going to give them a piece of her mind concerning what their little club centered around.

"What idiots," Seth muttered, running down the halls.

She slid to a stop in front of an old unused classroom. She could hear muttering coming from inside. She was at the right place, the number matched the flyer. She carefully opened the door and peeked in. She saw a group of about 27 girls ranging from 11 to 17, sitting in old desks. The head of this club was a 17 year old red-head with big deep blue eyes.

Seth carefully walked in and quietly closed the door. She then took a desk in the far back. She yawned as she listened to the drivel coming from their mouths. Seriously. She was sitting in a club devoted to one thing. Her brother.

Honestly this was weird if not a little disturbing to sit through. The president of the fan club was Esther Blanchett a 7th student and her vice president was a brunette named Jessica Langston, who was also a 7th year student. Seth groaned as she listened to this shit. They didn't know anything about him. If they really knew him they would be tooting another horn.

"That concludes our first meeting," Esther said happily. "Are there any questions before we leave?"

"Yeah, I got one," A small hand went up in the back.

"Yes?" Esther said pointing at her.

"Why don't you find something else to center your absurd fan club around?" Seth snapped as everyone started murmuring. "It's stupid. It's idiotic rubbish."

"How dare you! If you don't like it then get out of here," Jessica barked, her mocha brown eyes watching Seth move forward. "It's none of your damn business what we do."

"It IS every bit of my business, Ms. Langston," Seth hissed, standing right in front them as bold as brass. "This is really disturbing if not disgusting. For crying out Abel is a full grown man and you're letting minors into this… This so-called fan club."

"Get out of here!!" Esther yelled.

"Let's face it the only reasons you're holding this damn fan club is because he has a nice face, body, and arse! Can't you find someone else to worship other than him?!" Seth yelled back. "He's only been here a few short days! You don't know him from hell or high water, you degenerate twit!"

"'Degenerate twit?' Oh, really?! Like you're an authority on Abel," Esther retorted back at the 12 year old.

"Second only to Abel himself! I'm his little sister! Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you?!" Seth boasted with a devilish smirk as Esther and Jessica just glared at her.

"That's a bold face lie," Jessica stated loudly.

"You two don't even look anything alike," Esther said venomously, poking the girl in the head.

"Since you don't believe me than ask him yourself. My name is Seth Nightroad. Remember it well," Seth said, swatting away her hand. "I want this club of yours disbanded! If I find another meeting like this I will go straight to Headmaster Dumbledore or worse—Umbridge. Understand?"

Seth then turned on her heel and waltzed out the door, leaving the group of 27 girls ferociously hot under the collar. They knew full and well Seth's threat was anything but empty. How dare she do this! There was no way she could be Abel's little sister. It's preposterous to even think they were related.

"Girls, next meeting will be held in new a location. We'll keep it very discreet," Jessica said as everyone nodded and sheered. "She won't stop us. Not now! Not ever!"

"Also let's give that real degenerate twit a good lesson in manners," Esther grinned evilly. "She will pay for this! We'll discus everything next week when we have secured a new location. Don't forget to bring a friend or two. Off to bed everyone before we get caught by Mrs. Norris!"

Everyone nodded and walked out of the old classroom. Esther and Jessica were going to make sure that brat got what she deserved for telling them what and what not to do. She had no right at all to order them about like some dogs on a leash. She was going to pay dearly for this outrage.

(A/N See it starts branching off here. This will start going in different directions now. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still working on a name for the Abel fan club. So any ideas are welcomed greatly. And yes I know it sounds a lot like the Prince Yuki Fan Club from Fruits Basket. I did that on purpose. Buh bye! Please REVIEW)

Millie M. Banshee


	9. Unwanted Visitor

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 9

Unwanted Visitor

(A/N I'm back from Animazement! It was a very fun anime convention with quite few quirks. I'll tell you all about it at the end of this chapter. Speaking of this chapter… This will be a chapter where it doesn't follow the book (because I don't feel like reading it) and there will be a slight crossover in this chapter as well.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/writing_

* * *

(Last Time)

Seth then turned on her heel and waltzed out the door, leaving the group of 27 girls ferociously hot under the collar. They knew full and well Seth's threat was anything but empty. How dare she do this! There was no way she could be Abel's little sister. It's preposterous to even think they were related.

"Girls, next meeting will be held in new a location. We'll keep it very discreet," Jessica said as everyone nodded and sheered. "She won't stop us. Not now! Not ever!"

"Also let's give that real degenerate twit a good lesson in manners," Esther grinned evilly. "She will pay for this! We'll discus everything next week when we have secured a new location. Don't forget to bring a friend or two. Off to bed everyone before we get caught by Mrs. Norris!"

Everyone nodded and walked out of the old classroom. Esther and Jessica were going to make sure that brat got what she deserved for telling them what and what not to do. She had no right at all to order them about like some dogs on a leash. She was going to pay dearly for this outrage.

* * *

(Present Time)

Around breakfast Hermione followed Elise out to the owlery. Hermione slipped a lengthy letter into the envelope with Elise's letter. She put in as many questions she could think off to ask the woman. Hopefully this would give her a head start.

During dinner last night Elise told Hermione all she knew about crusniks, which wasn't very much. It was mostly on her mother's campaign to get crusniks changed from beast to being. All Elise knew about crusniks themselves was that they fed on vampires, which Hermione already knew, and that crusniks can hide among wizards and muggles alike. Elise didn't really know what a true face of crusniks looked like though it was said they looked very evil in truest form.

The girls walked back to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down beside each other at the table. They fix themselves a plate and continued to talk. Harry and Ron were almost finished by now and got curious as to what Elise and Hermione were talking about so quietly.

"So, uh, what's so hush-hush?" Harry asked as the girls turned to look at him.

"It's nothing really. It's just a project we're working on together," Hermione said with a grin.

"Oh. What kind of project?" Ron asked this time.

"Just a project," Hermione replied; her tone was that of drop-the-subject.

"Sounds like fun," Harry said as he and Ron exchanged glances.

"What's her problem?" Ron muttered as Hermione and Elise got extra quiet.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged.

* * *

(The Ministry of Magic. Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures)

Lora Wasmayer sat at her desk and yawned. She had a large stack of paperwork to do and was moving very slowly on them. She heard a knock on her door and she looked up to see fellow coworker, Anthony Lambert with a small but thick envelope in his hand.

"Sorry to bother you but a Hogwarts owl dropped this off for you," he said, walking inside her office and set down the letter.

"Oh, thank you, Anthony," she said, picking up the letter and opened it as the man walked out. "It must be from Elise."

_Hi Mama,_

_How are you? I'm having a great time here at Hogwarts. I made it into Gryffindor house just like you and Papa! Most of the teachers are nice with the exception of Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge. Most of the classes are fun to attend and I'm making some good friends here. One is named Seth Nightroad she's a 2nd year Slytherin but she's taking all 5__th__ year classes. Isn't that neat? Some say she could have even placed 7__th__ year if she wanted to! Then there's Hermione Granger a 5__th__ year Gryffindor student. She's also really smart and knows a lot like Seth does. They help me out a lot on projects and homework._

_Hermione has a project she needs help with. Professor Umbridge gave her a year long project to do. She needs some information on crusniks and I thought you might be able to help her. She has written you a letter asking you some questions. If you could please help her out, she would really like it._

_Love you,_

_Elise_

Lora let out a sigh. Of all things that Hermione could be working on she had to be working on crusniks. She pulled that last letter out of the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Mrs. Wasmayer,_

_I would greatly appreciate your help in my year long project on crusniks. I need all the information you can tell about them. I'm not allowed into the restricted section of the school library and therefore I have to rely on outside sources for my research. I have a list of questions below I would like you to answer if you can and any other ins and outs I forgot to ask or you know about._

_1. What does the true face of a crusnik really look like?_

_2. How strong are they on a scale of 1 to 10?_

_3. What kind of magic can they do, if any?_

_4. What level do you think their intelligence is at?_

_5. Any special abilities unique to them?_

_6. What are their temperaments like?_

_7. What sparked the Blood War between the crusniks and wizards?_

_8. Where did crusniks come from?_

_9. How many were there before the Blood War?_

_10. What sparked the controversy to get them labeled as beings instead of beasts?_

_11. Besides seeing vampires as a source of food, did they also see wizards and muggles in the same light?_

_12. Who were the most famous crusniks?_

_13. What were their strengths and weaknesses?_

_14. There is a rumor that the vampire empress and prince are actually crusniks and is there any proof of that being true?_

_15. Could crusniks still exist today but remain in hiding to protect themselves from total extinction?_

_That's pretty much all I could come up with at this time. I thank you for taking the time to read over my letter. I hope to receive a reply from you some time soon. If you want to add my name to your petition you're more than welcome to. Thank you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Lora looked over the list again. Hermione asked some pretty serious questions on here. She sighed and put both letters back up. She would have to tend to this later when she got home. She then turned back to her paper work and groaned. So much to do, so little time.

* * *

(Hogwarts. Lunch time)

Hermione and Elise inhaled a plate of food before leaving. Harry and Ron sat there wondering what had gotten into Hermione and Elise. What was it they were working so furiously on? No doubt they were heading to the library to do some more research on their mystery project.

Truth be told, Hermione was a little embarrassed about being caught by Professor Umbridge and given the impossible task of doing a project on crusniks. Elise was the only other one to know everything about it and the young girl was quite useful.

Harry and Ron soon left after the girls did to go visit Abel for the rest of lunch. They walked out to see Abel tending to Hagrid's garden. They continued down the hill and towards the hut.

"Hey, Abel," Ron said as Abel turned around to greet them.

"Hello," Abel said, putting down the hoe in his hands. "What brings you 3 out here?"

"Abel, there's only 2 of us. Hermione's not with us today," Harry corrected him.

"She not but I am," Seth grinned behind them as her fellow classmates jumped in surprise. "Wow, I must walk like a ninja or something."

"Don't do that," Ron snapped, putting a hand over his racing heart.

"Well, excuse me," Seth snorted and crossed her arms. "I figured you were coming out here so I decided to come with you."

"You could have told us that in the first place instead of scaring us," Harry sighed in annoyance.

"WELL, I have some lemonade inside if anyone wants some," Abel spoke to break up the argument. "Let's head on in."

Abel fixed them all a small glass of lemonade as they sat around the large table. Harry and Ron told Seth and Abel about Hermione and Elise's special project. They were being very secretive about it and when they would ask about it Hermione or Elise wouldn't give them a strait answers.

Abel shrugged. No doubt they had their reasons to keep it on the low. Maybe later on Hermione and Elise would let them know, but for now it was best Harry and Ron didn't bug them about it.

"It's getting a little cool in here," Abel said, getting up and closed the window.

**KA-THUD!**

"What was that?" Harry asked as Abel turned back around to look at the window.

"I think an owl hit the window," Ron said, getting up from his seat as did the others as they raced outside.

Sure enough a good sized barn owl was sprawled out on the ground on its back with its wings spread wide open, and unmoving. The quartet looked at each other and then back at the bird. Abel moved a little closer and poked at it with his black booted foot.

"Hey, Mr. Owl, you okay?" Abel asked.

"What you going to ask it next?" Seth snorted. "How many licks it takes to get the center of a Tootsie-pop?"

"Don't get smart!" Abel hissed, hitting Seth in the back of the head.

"OWWW!" She yelped. "You're the one that said, 'Mr. Owl!'"

"Tootsie-pop…" Harry whispered with a light chuckle.

Ron of course didn't get it. Suddenly the bird stirred and tried to get back to its feet. Abel got down on the ground and set the flailing bird of prey back on its feet. It stumbled and bit and fell back over on its side. Abel picked the bird back up, but this time holding it in his arms as he stood.

"Poor thing," Ron said reaching out to pet it only to have the bird nip his finger. "OUCH! BLOODY BIRD!"

"He doesn't look so 'poor' to me," Seth said, pulling out a handkerchief and wrapped Ron's finger in it. "Try that again you, mangy bird, and I'll grab you around the head and twirl you around until your neck breaks like a chicken's."

"Seth, that's not nice," Abel said sternly. "The bird is hurt. How else do you expect it to act? An injured dog or cat will act in the same manner."

She didn't say anything more. The bell rang off in the distance. Lunch was over now and they had to head back to the castle.

"Bye, Abel," Harry said as he and Ron head up towards the school.

"Abel, is it just me, or does that barn owl a look familiar to you?" Seth asked, looking at the dazed bird in his arms.

"I've seen so many owls by now that I can't tell one from the other," he said, looking down at the bird. "You better get to class. I'll look after the bird."

Seth turned around and chased after Ron and Harry. Abel then looked back down at the bird and walked inside the hut again. He picked up a large basket and a towel. He put the towel in the basket followed by the ailing owl. Hopefully the bird just had a massive headache and nothing more.

"This is all I can really do of you, Mr. Owl," Abel said, stroking the bird's back. "I'll get you some mice for later."

* * *

(Later that night. The Wasmayer Household)

Lora sat down in her over stuffed green chair in front of the fire place. She had just gotten home. That paperwork had to be finished by 8 AM the following morning. She stayed late at work just to get it all finished.

She put her hands into to her robe pockets and felt something. She pulled out the object and saw the letter she had gotten from Elise and her friend. She yawned as she got up and went to a table with an inkpot and quill. She grabbed a few new pieces of parchment and began write at letter back to her daughter and Hermione.

_Hello Elise,_

_I am doing very well. I'm so proud you made it into Gryffindor house. Your father would be very proud of you too. I'm glad you are having so much fun at Hogwarts. It good to know you are making some new friends that are willing to help you out at school. How's little Tiger doing? You're not over feeding your tabby cat are you? He's still a kitten so please be careful with him._

_I would enjoy helping out your friend on her project. I will have another letter enclosed for her. Please make sure she gets it. I know how forget you can be at times. It was nice hearing from you and I hope to get some more letters from you in the future._

_Love you,_

_Mama_

Lora folded up the letter and put in an envelope and then grabbed a new piece of parchment for Hermione's letter.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Thank you for allowing me to add your name to my petition. So, you want to know about crusniks, do you? You gave me quite a list. You must be doing a lot of research. Well, let's see what I can tell you._

_1. No one really knows what crusniks looks like anymore. Other then extra long fangs. Some use to say they had glowing red-eyes._

_2. On a scale of 1 to 10 a crusnik's strength is far beyond a vampire's I really don't know but I'm guessing around an 8 or a 9 putting vampires at a 4. There are stories that crusniks can take down more than 2 giants at once._

_3. No one really knows what kind of magic crusniks perform, but they do indeed use magic._

_4. Their intelligence is said to be at our level if not more do to the fact that they live so long that they know more than us._

_5. I don't really know of any special unique abilities._

_6. They always say crusniks are very violent and unruly. Never to be trusted or have dealings with. But some believe, such as myself, that they have emotions similar to our own._

_7. No one really knows what started the Blood War. That information has been lost to history._

_8. I don't really know where crusniks came from._

_9. There was a great deal of crusniks mostly male but their numbers were far less than vampires. I'm guessing about 1,000 roughly. They really weren't common place but they were very powerful to make for their lack in numbers._

_10. In earlier years they were labeled as beast do to their violent nature and appearance. But some writings were discovered about a hundred years ago supposedly written by a crusnik. That book in now locked away in the restricted section of Hogwarts's library where it was first found. The writings reflected happiness, pleasure, caring, sadness, humor, and anger of course. I don't know the name of the book._

_11. I'm not really sure about how much muggles or wizards were considered as a true food source. I only know that if a muggle or wizard was bit they would turn into a crusnik. But their main food source is indeed vampires._

_12. The most famous crusniks were, the Queen of the Crusniks, only know as Lilith, and the last known created crusniks, the Knightlords; twin brothers and a younger sister. There was said to be a love triangle between the Queen and the brothers._

_13. I know a few things about their strength and weaknesses. They can walk out in the sunlight, silver doesn't hurt them, and have great stealth for hunting. You can never hear them coming so they say. Despite being able to walk out in the sun they hate bright lights, they are sensitive to the climate (I'm no sure how), and Thestral bites are very toxic. Thestral saliva was once used greatly to poison tips of weapons such as swords and arrows just to kill crusniks._

_14. There is no solid proof that the vampire empress and prince are crusniks. More then likely the rumor was started do the fact they are one of the oldest and the most powerful vampire family. So, no, Empress Augusta and Crown Prince Vladimir are not crusniks._

_15. Yes, I believe they do. I truly believe they do still exist to this day and are hiding among us as average wizards and muggles. How many there may be is still unknown. I only know of one but I'm keeping the name anonymous for the crusnik's protection. I'd ask but I have no way of contacting the crusnik and I do not know the crusnik on a personal level._

_If you have anymore questions feel free to ask. You might want to ask around your school. Some of your teachers may know something I don't. I hope that helps. There isn't really much more I know about them. If I find anything that may help I'll contact you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Lora Wasmayer_

She sighed and folded up the paper and put with her daughter's letter. She would send it out in morning for the morning post. Perhaps if Hermione's report turned into something extraordinary she could use it to help push her cause.

* * *

(Ground Keeper's Hut around 11 PM)

Abel had a couple cages full of mice he had collect out of the school. He had about 11 live mice for the owl. As he neared the hut he noticed that Fang was just staring at the hut door growling and whining. Abel hurried a little bit to see what the dog was making a fuss about.

"What's the matter, boy?" he asked, setting the cages down and put a gentle hand on the dog's large head. "Is there something in there I should be worried about?"

There was a slight clatter of dishes from inside and the dog backed away even more. What was going on in there? Being inhuman had its perks, and so other than hearing, Abel had a heightened sense of smell. It didn't smell like any uninvited visitor had entered the hut. Perhaps, it was the unattended owl but that didn't explain why Fang was whining. Surely even if this coward of the dog could tell it was a bird. Then again maybe it really was something else.

Abel slowly moved a little closer to the hut. All the binds and shutters were closed tight. He couldn't see in. All that was left was to try the door. I moved towards the door and put a hand on the handle. If it was a person that's a threat to him and/or the school he was ready to take them on.

He slowly pushed the handle down to make less noise. He barely opened door and didn't see anyone but there was the sound of something crunchy being munched on. Well, who or whatever was had found his cookie stash. He could see the owl was no longer in the basket. Perhaps, it was the owl after all. The owl! What if the owl was an animagus like Sirius? That would explain a few things. That had to be it!

"Hello, Mr. Owl, what are you up to?" Abel asked in a serious tone, stepping inside slowly. "Nothing good I suspect."

The sounds of eating stopped and no other sound was heard but crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Abel closed the door and moved a little closer. Abel lengthened his nails into long, dark, danger like talons. He wasn't going to let this intruder have the upper hand on him. If the unwanted guest tried anything Abel was going to end it quickly.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, Mr. Owl," Abel mused as the sounds from his boots echoed and creaked on the wooden floorboards. "There aren't very many places to hide."

"Now who says I'm hiding?" a voice answered back. "And stop calling me 'Mr. Owl.' It's bloody annoying."

The voice was definitely male and it came from the large armchair by the fireplace. The man's voice sounded a little familiar but Abel couldn't place it clearly and still considered him a threat.

"May I have the honor of knowing who I'm in company with?" Abel asked, moving a little closer.

"Have you forgotten already, Abel? I'm hurt," the man said, setting on arm down on the only visible armrest. "And after I came all this way just to see you and little Seth."

Abel could make out that the man was wearing an old fashioned white shirt with long puffy sleeves, with lacey cuffs and shiny black leather gloves. He was drumming his fingers lightly on the armrest.

"You're not answering my question, sir," Abel almost growled, raising his hand with his talons ready. "Answer or I will be cross!"

"Such strong words, crusnik. Are you really planning on using your talons on an old friend?" the man asked and Abel paused. "I can see you quite clearly and what you're up to."

His only visible hand moved back behind the chair and came back out with pristine crystal orb propped up on the tips of his fingers. Abel looked into it and saw himself reflected within the crystal. He dropped his arms back to his side.

"Remember me now, Abel? I'm the one who taught you to use crystals in the first place," The man said, gripping the crystal orb in his hands as he stood up. "I'm the one that gave you and your siblings sanctuary after the Blood War."

The man turned around and Abel snorted with a smirk. The man had sandy blond hair that reminded Abel of a lion's mane and a mop combined. He was very thin and tall like Abel but not quite as tall as Abel. His face was sharp with high cheekbones, but the most striking feature was the man's mix-matched eyes with fancy markings.

"Jareth, The Goblin King. How nice to see you again," Abel grinned.

"Same here, Prince Vladimir. It's been a long while," Jareth smirked back.

_**(A/N Yes, I'm stopping there. Sorry but that's all I have for now. Anyway, I have a full account of my time at Animazement. You don't have to read it you can scroll down and hit review just to review for the story. I don't really care. Also for those you may not know the Tootsie-pop joke. It's a very old commercial from when I was a child. I saw recently the commercial again and it just sort of stuck with me. You might be able to find it on YouTube.)**_

* * *

**ANIMAZEMENT 2008 Durham, NC**

**Friday May 23 First day of the convention**

Well, it started off like most mornings getting up, getting dress, and going strait to the sewing machine to finish what needed to be done on my Seras Victoria costume, which is a lot because I am the queen of procrastination. "A lot" is defined as I haven't even really made my skirt yet for one thing and it's Friday the 23rd. Yeah, I really like to do things last minute.

Also I had to run out and buy a toy gun for a friend named, Raf, for his cosplay outfit and then I came back home and worked even more on my costume with my mom's help. A little while later a friend, Vicantis, came over to drop a camera for Raf to use at the convention. Yet another delay with that and then my roommate Allen just keeps calling me up the ying-yang asking what was taking so long.

I finally got my skirt finished. By the time we got most of my costume done it was somewhere close to 2 PM. Then we start loading the car… Wait a minute!

"Crap I still need to pack!"

I shove everything into my suit case that I can think of and finally we load up my mom's car. Yes, believe it or not my mom loves anime too and likes going to Animazement with me each year. We are packed and we're on our way to the Sheraton Imperial Hotel in Durham when my mom realized that she left her cane and I forgot a mirror and my shade. We had to turn back around to mainly get mom's walking stick. Allen had called the house yet again so I call him on the way there.

Finally we make it to the hotel after 3PM, which really isn't that bad because check-in begins after 3 anyway. Mom went to get a bellhop, while I waited with our luggage and the car. We loaded up the cart and mom went inside with the bellhop to check-in and get our room. I got the daunting task of finding parking. Yeah me…

What parking? There was no parking anywhere! No wait someone pulling out! Yes! Awe, damn someone else got it. Circle around again. No parking! Circle around, circle around, circle around, oh look there is more of the parking lot! Let's try over there. No parking. Circle around, circle around, and almost cause a wreck. Not even a handy-cap spot and my mom has a handy-cap tag. This is really started to piss me off royally!

Allen then calls me again and I'm in a serious piss ass mood. I try not to bite his head off as I keep circling the parking lot for like the 100th time it seemed. I was about to give up when... Halleluiah! A spot at last! A handy-cap spot no less!

"Thank you, Lord!"

I pulled in that sucker as fast as I could. I'll be damned if I let some else get that blasted spot. I just turned off the car engine when my cell phone rang again. It's my mom from the hotel room asking me where I was and what room she was in. I'm still frazzled when got out of the care and started towards the hotel. I stomped in the nearest entrance and right pass a couple staff members checking for con badges. Thank God they didn't stop me as I proceeded down to the main lobby. I was in such a rage that the room number didn't stick in my head. I then see Allen waiting in the lobby with all his gear.

I asked him what room mom was in and he proceeded to tell me he didn't even see my mom. I go to the front desk and ask and then we both go down to the room. By the time we got settled it was like 4:30. Were just talking a little bit when…

**MEEEEP! MEEEEP! MEEEEP! MEEEEP! MEEEEP!**

"What is that?" I asked while I was on the phone with Raf.

"That's a fire alarm!" Allen said as we run to the door to look out.

Everyone looking around for said fire. A few doors down a woman tells us that she was just ironing and scorched her clothes a little bit. The alarm was only in our hall because Raf didn't hear it wherever he was at. Finally the alarm was turned off and a couple minutes later someone made an announcement over the intercom that it was a false alarm.

After that we decided, "we" consisting of mom, Allen, Raf, and myself, went to dinner at a hotel restaurant. After that Allen and Raf left to go explore while mom and I went back to the room to finish my costume. Yes, finish it. I had to mostly sew on my snaps. I was not making button holes! My shirt was to close with snaps with mock buttons showing. I got only two on and I decided to quit and mom safety pinned the shirt closed. I had just about everything but a large firearm. I decided to stay with a toy handgun in a holster.

The last thing I did was put in a pair of fangs and I headed out to explore. I met up with Allen first. We walked here and there stopping for photos. Suddenly we run into Father Alexander Anderson. He proceeded to try and kill me while I coward behind Allen. Somewhere we met up with Raf again and went back to the hotel room.

I realized that I needed some people for the cosplay. Raf said he would help and so we ventured out again looking for at least two more members. We found a Naruto character of some kind and a random pirate. Later Raf decided he didn't want to do the skit so we then were out looking again. So we decided to look around for the Anderson that "attacked" me earlier but couldn't find him.

Earlier we ran into him several times but when we were actually looking for him we couldn't find him. Isn't that typical? Well, we stopped to talk to a few other cosplayers when finally Anderson came along and I actually chased after him with Allen and to asked him if he knew about the movie Rocky Horror Picture Show and if he knew the Time Warp. He told me he had only seen bits and pieces but really didn't know it and so we continued on.

After a while I changed back from Seras Victoria to Millie. I had enough of fighting with my stocking to stay up in mini skirt to boot. We were still looking for a replacement for Raf when I stumbled upon an old high school friend and I told him I was looking for one person to do the time warp. He said he would and after spending the whole night looking for cosplayers I was ready to go to bed it was around 1:30 in the morning.

I got dressed for bed and crawled in. Allen had grabbed his Go board and stones and roamed the halls teaching people who wanted learn Go.

**Second day Saturday 24**

I kept waking looking for Allen but I couldn't find him. Around 7:15 or so I see him with half opened eyes asleep in a computer chair. I then proceed to go back to sleep. A little while later mom and I both get up and get dressed. I had to get to the cosplay meeting. I was to meet the team in the lobby. I found no one and I had to get to the meeting before 9 to make sure I could get into cosplay skit contest. I was going solo so it seemed. I got my ticket/fast pass and left.

After I got out of the meeting I meet up with Allen and we had breakfast together. The day wore on and Allen and I went to the dealers room. I needed to get some souvenirs for my friends that couldn't come and for myself. I first got this nice looking dagger with a very nice blade with wolves on the sheath and hilt. That was going to Chris. I also got a Labyrinth poster as well for myself. Yes, I love David Bowie so sue me!

I got quite a few Ramune for myself and a couple for my friends. I then got Kim an Ichigo (Bleach) plushy as well. Allen and I bought a FF grab bag for 30. We brought it back to the room and decided to split it. I was telling Allen even though Vicantis (the camera owner) really didn't want anything we should get her something anyway. Just as I say that Allen pulls out a Cloud Strife plushy. One of the larger more expensive sizes. I'm talking about a plushy that is about 30 alone.

"How's this for her?" Allen said and I turn to look at him.

"That'll work," I tell him taking the plushy. "Oh, yeah, that will work."

Most everything in the bag was very good. I got a Hellsing calendar from the grab bag, but it was **2 YEARS OLD!** Why?! How does one manage getting a 2 year old calendar? That's how, apparently they stuff it grab bags. I still kept it though. It was Hellsing! You don't throw that kind of thing away. I really didn't care if it was two years out of date. I liked the pictures.

I called another friend, Amelia, to see if she could make it and it didn't seem possible. So, I was to get her something as well. Mom also wanted to try some Kiwi Ramune. So we go back down and there is only original and some other flavor. So I got some more original Ramune. I then got Amelia a Naruto plushy and somewhere somehow I managed to get a Renji (Bleach) plushy for myself and Gackt's Diabolos CD as well.

Some time later I can't remember when but mom and I, and I think Allen too, were heading back to our room. I needed to take a shower before the cosplay. We were passing the elevators in main lobby when we got stopped by Father Anderson.

"Did you find anyone to do the cosplay with?" He asked.

"No… I had a group but… We didn't meet like were supposed to so… I'm going solo," I answered him.

"Well, if you can teach me I'll do it," Anderson replied.

"Oh, you will?! Yeah I have a video to the Time Warp and the instructions are literally in the song," I said fighting the urge to glomp him big time.

Anderson and I decided to meet at 5:30. We got back to the room and ordered room service lunch and I got back into casual cloths as to not ruin my costume. Allen got in the shower before me so mom and I went to buy last years cosplay DVD where I was Father Tres Iqus and Vicantis was Duo Maxwell and we did the cosplay _Crossed Wires, _which you can find on YouTube.

We came back and I got in the shower and back into my casual clothes again because jeans were a lot more comfy then a tight mini-skirt. I also did a rough version of a script on my laptop. It was very rough.

_Father Anderson comes at Seras with his bayonets and corners her._

_Seras: NO! No, wait! Please!_

_Anderson: I don't think so, ye wee harlot. Time to die, monster!_

_Seras: Don't I at least get a last request?_

_They stare for at each other for second_

_Anderson: (pulls bayonets away) Make it a small one._

_Seras: I've always wanted to teach someone to dance._

_Anderson: What did you say?_

_Seras: Yeah. It's a really simple dance. First you to jump to the left, and then you step to the right. Now put your hands on your hips. Bring your knees in tight. Then you do the pelvic thrust and fall down._

_Anderson: I do what… What kind of dancing is that?_

_Seras: Uh, the interesting kind. Let's try it together._

_Music starts and they dance. Seras only pretends to fall to the ground when Anderson falls. Seras runs away and Anderson gets up._

_Seras: Sayonara sucker!_

_Anderson: Get back here!_

Yeah, that was pretty much it. At 5 I got dressed as Seras again and went out with mom and with my computer in hand. Just as we arrive so does Anderson. We show him the video and I give him a crash course in learning the Time Warp. He got the idea of the dance pretty well and we got a general idea of how to work the script. Now we have to rush to make sure we get in the cosplay. Mom takes back my computer and I have an audio CD in my hand containing the end part of the Time Warp.

The cosplay every year is a first come first serve basis. We get in line and we are made to stand outside. We talked for a while and the group right in front of us started to panic about something. One of the girls was suppose to keep up with the ticket but lost it. She even dumped her purse out and couldn't find it. I felt really bad about it. If I was still going solo I would have given them mine but I wasn't anymore. They told the Animazement staff but they basically said tough luck and that was that. They didn't get to participate.

Also while we waited along came the Random Pirate again from last night. He apologized to me for not being there that morning. His alarm didn't go off. I told him it was all right and I found someone else to do the skit with.

Finally we were allowed into the—I guess you could call it the "green room" and we sat down as they went over the rules again and answered questions for the cosplayers. We also filled out paper work and got our skit number which was 12. I finally asked Anderson what was his real name was and he told me it was Brian and I told him mine was Millie. It was his first Animazement and he was having a great time. I also learned he was 16. I thought he was 18. SHOCKING!

As a way to get us in good spirits before the cosplay we sing "99 bottles of saké on the wall." However, this year we only sang 25 bottles. After a while the cosplay got underway and we saw some pretty good skits before we were called up there.

Now mind you we had to _**adlib**_ the script because we didn't have time to really practice it. Now here's the kicker. I remember two of the judges 1: was Caitlin Glass and 2: was Vic Mignogna! Oh, be still my heart! VIC MIGNOGNA! **Fangirl squeal!!** I can't pronounce his last name but still I wuv him! And I've heard his last name several times but I just can't pronounce it!

I was nervous not so much on messing up but because I was actually in a tiny mini-shirt (Down, Roy Mustang! Down, I say!) And I have to dance, fall, and run in that thing. I had on a panty girdle so you couldn't really see my actual panties. The girdle was acting like a slip would. The last thing I wanted to do was flash everyone. (Hey, Vic, look at my pink and white panties! SO NOT HAPPENING!)

Anyway we're called up to perform. We give it our best shot after we have some communication problems with the sound man and cueing our music. After I ran off stage yelling "sucker" Brain started chasing after me on the stage and almost fell. Thankfully he landed on his feet. After that we had to go back to the "green room" to wait. While we waited we could watch the rest the cosplayers on a large projection screen in the room.

However, one Chobits cosplay started a trend where everybody started shouting at random moments in high pitch voices...

"CHII! CHII! CHII! CHII! CHII! CHII!"

The announcer was not a happy man after that. After the skits were over with, the judges left and the awards were given to AMV winners after that all videos and music was to stall for the judges to pick the cosplay winners. Sadly Brian and I wasn't on that list, but we stayed in the room to watch some of the other winners.

The highlight of the night was when the announcer called Vic to the stage to give out some of the prizes. Vic came up with a mike in hand and leaned into the announcer's ear and in a deep voice he went…

"Chiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Why couldn't that be me?! The announcer had an evil look in his eyes as Vic grinned back at him. God I hope they put that on this year's DVD! I want to watch it over and over again! Vic saying "Chiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" just to piss off the announcer! Classic! (Wait mom got that on video! Yay! I can still watch it over and over again after all right now!)

After a while of watching the winners Brian and I said good bye and I went back to the room with Allen. Poor guy they wouldn't let him in to watch the cosplay. Mom came back all excited about something. When she was in the audience she got a seat next to a family with boy named DJ. DJ is partially blind. He had a brain tumor when he was one and they weren't expecting him to live no more than 1 to 2 years but he was now 17 and very active.

DJ just loves Seras Victoria and the Time Warp so doing them together was his little slice of heaven. Mom arranged a meeting with me and DJ. So still dressed as the Police Girl, mom and I marched down to his room. We are introduced and we invite him to the dance later that night.

First we needed dinner and we ordered room service again. Allen and I split a pizza and a little while later there was a knock at the door and there was DJ. We invited him inside Allen and DJ hit off automatically. DJ was actually a theater student in his high school. Soon Raf showed up and in typical Raf style he finished off our pizza. Allen has a lot of anime on his laptop and his favorite game is "guess that anime." He plays the opening clips and we guess what it is. I only got Wolf Rain and OH! My Goddess.

I showed DJ my cosplay from last year and he liked it but what cracked me up is that I scream at a very high pitch almost wailing. He turned to me and said I sounded like a banshee. I begin to laugh because "banshee" is my nickname because I do scream like one.

We then all headed out to the rave but Raf had to drop off his coat and gloves back in the car so DJ and I tagged along. In the hall DJ tells me he can remember my name because all he has think of his Millie Thomson from Trigun to remember it. I was his eyes out in the dark parking lot we finally made it back inside and we head off to the dance but the music was so loud we couldn't hear ourselves think. So I pulled DJ towards the back of the room were he could sit but a few minutes later DJ wanted to back to bed. So, I walked him back to his room and bid him good night. I was going back to rave but I decided to just go to bed.

Well, my mom's sugar bottomed out and we both stayed up later than we wanted to. Way passed 2 almost to 3 before we actually crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**Last Day Sunday 25**

It's about 7:45/7:50 we guess when the room grows deathly quiet. Mom's fan cut off along with the AC. I look up and see the alarm clock beside me is not longer working. The power cut off. Okay. No biggie they'll get it up before we leave. We snuggle back in and just fall back asleep when…

**MEEEEP! MEEEEP! MEEEEP! MEEEEP! MEEEEP!**

We shoot up like bats out of hell! That damn blasted alarm again! But this time it isn't just our hall it's the whole building. People actually start leaving the building. We get up and look out our door just as the people across from us do the same. We don't know what's going on. So I call the main desk to figure if we should get our asses out of the building.

Come to find out when they tried to restore power they set off the alarm. That alarm went on forever and ever it seemed. After about 30 minutes it was shut off and we finally had power around 8:30 AM. We went back to bed and we didn't get back up until 10. We started to pack up and get dressed. We had to check out before 12.

They were having a Hellsing photo op in the front lobby. Allen asked if I wanted to participate and I said, "no." I didn't feel like dressing up and I just wanted to get packed and go home. We were beat. However, I did go out front to get some pictures of the Hellsing characters. I found Brian again and when he had moment I called him over and gave him my email address and he gave me his.

I looked up and I guess about 40 feet ahead of me there stood my friend Chris! I did my little happy dance where I prance in one place for a moment or two before blazing a trail through the Hellsing photo op screaming like a banshee…

"CHRIIIIIISSSSSSSS!!"

I take a flying leap at him and he still catches me without falling over. I tell him I have a late B-day present for him and to follow me back to the room. When we get there the bellhop was already there and they were loading up the cart. I snag my souvenir bag and pulled his gift out for him. He looked at the box and opened it.

His mouth dropped open as his eyes switch from the box, to me, and back to the box repeatedly. He couldn't believe I got him something like that. He loved that dagger. Well, after that we finished getting back and run and go get the car again and pull it around the front. We load up the car get in, drop Allen of and then finally making it home.

Later I went out and gave Amelia her Naruto plushy and a bottle of Ramune and I gave Kim her Ichigo (Bleach) plushy and her bottle of Ramune. I even gave Casey, Kim's little brother, a small Tien (DBZ) figurine.

On a sad note the Sheraton Imperial Hotel will no longer be hosting Animazement and the convention is moving to Raleigh, NC.; the state's capital. One reason why that is, is because we out grew the Sheraton and another reason I think is because the convention goers keep destroying hotel property. My first year someone threw a no smoking sign through the 4th floor window and this year someone removed two O's, a T, and an A from the front sign. So between out growing the hotel and property damage I'm pretty sure the Sheraton was happy to see us go for good.

Millie M. Banshee


	10. Trouble Making

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 10

Trouble Making

(A/N Finally I'm updating again. Yes, yes, I know it took my like forever. I'm so sorry. I'm glad so many of you like the plot twist by adding Jareth, the Goblin King! Well, let's see how this chapter turns out. The next chapter will have a lot more of Jareth. With him the mix I have a whole lot things coming up but that not until the next chapter)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/writing_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Such strong words, crusnik. Are you really planning on using your talons on an old friend?" the man asked and Abel paused. "I can see you quite clearly and what you're up to."

His only visible hand moved back behind the chair and came back out with a pristine crystal orb propped up on the tips of his fingers. Abel looked into it and saw himself reflected within the crystal. He dropped his arms back to his side.

"Remember me now, Abel? I'm the one who taught you to use crystals in the first place," The man said, gripping the crystal orb in his hands as he stood up. "I'm the one that gave you and your siblings sanctuary after the Blood War."

The man turned around and Abel snorted with a smirk. The man had sandy blond hair that reminded Abel of a lion's mane and a mop combined. He was very thin and tall like Abel but not quite as tall. His face was sharp with high cheekbones, but the most striking feature was the man's mix-matched eyes with fancy markings.

"Jareth, The Goblin King. How nice to see you again," Abel grinned.

"Same here, Prince Vladimir. It's been a long while," Jareth smirked back.

* * *

(Present Time)

Abel let out a long sigh and shook his head. Just what was the King of the Goblins doing here? Jareth took his seat again as Abel grabbed his own chair to sit in by the warm fire. The Goblin King had to have reason to be here.

"I wish you won't call me that here," Abel said, setting his hands in his lap. "I'm just Father Abel Nightroad. Currently the temporary groundskeeper for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, mind you."

"Yes, yes, whatever. I still can't believe you actually got ordained into the Church," Jareth snorted, crossing his arms. "Anyway, I've come into some very troublesome information, my friend. Contra Mundi is on the move and he's using the Dark Lord as his puppet."

Abel let out a hard sigh from his nose and stared into the fire. He knew his brother was up to something with the Dark Lord and that things could get very ugly and very soon. He turned back to Jareth his gaze as hard as steel.

"I had my suspicions about that a while ago and you just verified it for me. I take it Voldemort is unaware of being a pawn? Cain has a way with words after all," Abel said bitterly.

"Rumor has it Contra Mundi promised he would give power to Voldemort to take over the wizarding world if he brought back your head in return," Jareth said calmly. "I would keep an eye out if I were you. No telling where Voldemort's men are hiding. Or what they are scheming for that matter."

"I see. Of course you're aware that I'm here to watched over Harry and his friends," Abel mused, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, I've been watching. I must say I'm a bit out of joint with that Umbridge woman. She's up to something," Jareth drawled. "She's very, oh what the phrase… Ah, yes, two-faced."

"Yep… She wants to overthrow Dumbledore and take control of Hogwarts for herself and the Ministry," Abel stated bluntly. "Simply put she's a bitch and a half."

"That's what I thought," Jareth said calmly. "Also I was wondering, Abel…"

"Yeah, about what?" Abel asked, stretching his arms.

"I was thinking about taking a holiday," Jareth yawned and Abel groaned. "Now I haven't even finished what I saying for you to moan like that. How rude!"

"I already know what you're planning," Abel said in a blah tone. "You would like to stay here to be nosey and cause trouble."

"Me? I would never…"

"Yeah, you would."

"Okay, maybe just a little."

"I knew it but Umbridge will have a fit about a fae staying within the school walls. I know Dumbledore wouldn't mind all that much but…" Abel trailed off as Jareth stood.

"Who says she has to know about me? To her I'm just your pet barn owl," a second later Jareth turned back into an owl a perched himself on Abel's shoulder.

"Well, since you put it that way I guess it would be okay," Abel said, stroking Jareth's feathered head. "Just do me favor and don't bite anyone again."

* * *

Hurried footsteps clapped loudly on the stone floor in a busy corridor. They were coming in fast and only grew louder with each step. The person who was running called out a name. The person the name belonged to slowly turned around to see the runner coming at him at top speed. There was no time to think and no time to move before…

"Ron, you made Keeper," Seth beamed, taking a flying leap into Ron, knocking him to the ground, and slid a ways on the floor. "That's great! Does Abel know?! Oh, we have to tell Abel! He'll be so excited for you!"

"Seth, you're hurting me," Ron gasped sprawled out on the floor with Seth sitting on his chest. "I'm having a hard time breathing!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that," Seth said, getting off of Ron so the poor boy could sit up. "I guess I don't know my own strength! Hahaha!"

"Try more like your own weight," Ron said quietly under this breathe, rubbing his abused ribs.

"What was that?" Seth growled, giving Ron a glare from hell.

"I-I was just talking to myself," Ron waved at her with a sheepish grin. _Jeez… Did she actually hear that?_

"Well, anyway, I have something for you," she grinned, reaching into her robe pocket. "I thought you might like it! Now I thought I put it in this pocket. Maybe I put in this one."

"Seth, can we go some place else? People are staring at us," Ron said, slowly getting back up to his feet.

"I know I had it! Whoa," Seth said, feeling a pull on the back of her robes and started moving down the hall but not on her own power. "Whatcha doin', Ron? Where are we going?"

"I'm just getting us out of that crowd," Ron snorted, finally stopping in a quieter hall.

"Oh, okay… Ah! Here it is! Ta-da," Seth pulled out a box of candy from her robes. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! Harry said you liked these so I got you a box as a reward for making Keeper for your house!"

"Thank you, I think," Ron said, taking the present and put in his pocket. "You're really hyper this evening."

"I guess I shouldn't have all those chocolate frogs!" she laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm like brother when come to sweets but I will never drink tea with 13 lumps of sugar in it! I think I'd gag on that!"

"Heh…! That's nice," Ron said nervously, moving away from her slightly. "Y-you know I really have to get back to Gryffindor Tower now and I-I think you should do the same."

"Well, you're the prefect, so, I guess I'll see you later! Bye!" Seth waved and hurried off.

Ron groaned and rubbed his aching ribs again. He knew he was going to feel more of that impact later. It was like getting hit by a battering-ram or something. He then started back up to Gryffindor Tower and pulled out the box of candy Seth had given him.

* * *

Seth was almost skipping down the halls. Chocolate always had that effect on her, which was why Abel gave her chocolate when he wanted or needed something from her. It was getting close to curfew so the halls were almost empty now. She was on a bit of sugar buzz and wasn't really paying attention to group of about 4 girls following her.

"So, when do we get her?" a blond haired girl asked, looking at a brunette.

"She's almost where we want her, Cleo," Jessica said as she and the other three girls quietly continued behind Seth. "That hall branches off into 3 other passageways when she walks between them the other girls waiting for her will surround her along with us. She won't get away."

Seth continued down the hall unaware of the trap up ahead. No sooner did she hit that fork in the hall then was she greeted by a group of about 6 girls. Seth recognized Esther instantly. The smile fade from her face as she saw more girls come had from all sides.

"What are you doing, Ms. Blanchett?" Seth drawled, crossing her arms. "It's near curfew. I don't have time to play games with you or your club."

"You still talk tough, don't you? We out number you greatly and your surrounded," Esther grinned.

"Vengeful, aren't you?" Seth sighed. "So what are you planning on doing to me?"

"You have to do us some favors or we post these lovely little notes about the school," Esther said she and other girls held up fliers saying hurtful, harmful, untruthful things about Seth.

"Black mail, is it?" Seth said, walking up to Esther. "Just what sort of favors?"

"Here's a list of things for you to do," Esther stated, holding out a piece of parchment to Seth.

Seth took the paper from Esther and read over it. Her face started growing redder with each new task she read on the paper. She was not about to do a single one of those things. She glared up at Esther and balled up her hand. She would be damned if she did just one of those things.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Someone shouted. "Ganging up on a Slytherin!"

Everyone turned around to see Malfoy push his way through Jessica's group to stand beside Seth. Seth stared up at him with disbelief. She figured this boy hated her for standing up for Harry and the others. Why was he here right now? She noticed how he seemed to straighten his prefect badge to make a point. Well, while he was here she might a well use him to her advantage. What was the expression? Don't look a gift horse in the mouth?

"Draco, they're being mean to me! They want me to do naughty things or they'll post slanderous material about little me all about the school," she whined, looking all teary eyed at him. "They also said they'd beat me up and stuff me in dark room somewhere alone and then lock the door and take away my wand."

"That's a lie!" Jessica bit out. "We would never do such a thing!"

Seth handed Draco the list Esther had handed her. Draco's face turned a bight pink before he crumbled it up and put it his pocket. He also started looking at some of the notes the girls were holding. He looked at all the badges on the girls' robes they were Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff.

"20 points from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff! I'm going to write all of you up for this!" No sooner had Draco barked out those words did the girls scatter.

"Oh, thank you, so much, Draco," Seth cooed, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

"Uh, yes, well… **ahem!** Let me escort you back to the Slytherin Dorms," His face was a bright pink again.

"Okay," Seth grinned.

A second later Draco put an arm around Seth and pulled her in closer to him. She slowly turned her head to look at his hand that gripped the side of the shoulder. She then looked back up at Draco with an odd sort of look. Okay… What was this all about? This was a little awkward.

"Um, Draco…" she said, her eyebrow twitching. "What are you doing?"

"I'm escorting you," he said proudly, taking a step forward and took Seth with him.

"Uh-huh," she said, biting her lip as they walked down the hall. "This is very nice of you but I—"

"Don't mention it, Seth," he said as they moved farther down the hall. "I don't know what that was all about but I will make sure they are reprimanded."

"Again, thank you but I really—" Seth was pulled in closer to him. _OH, BOY!_ _This is what I get for opening my big mouth._

"Any name would help me out greatly in making sure I get all of them," Draco said as she tried to gently pull free from him but he wasn't budging.

"It's not really that big of a deal," Seth said with a light chuckle, pulling out of his grip a little harder but he pulled back just as hard. "I'm sure they were just sore about something and just wanted to blow off some steam. That's all."

"The matter still remains that they surrounded you with the intent to hurt you," Draco said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Um, Draco?" Seth said, quietly. _No more Miss Nice Girl._

"Yes?" he replied, turning his head to look at her.

"THERE'S A LARGE SP-SPIDER ON YOUR BACKSIDE!!" Seth shrieked, pulling out of his arm and started pointing at him and prancing franticly in one place. "I-IT'S RUNNING UP BACK! IT'S H-HEADING TO YOUR HEAD!!"

"GET IT OFF ME!! GET IF OFF!!" Draco shouted, running around in a circle, craning his neck to see where the spider was and kept trying to reach around to knock it off. "HELP ME GET IT OFF!!"

"YOU CRAZY?! I'M NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR IT! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT IT!" Seth screamed, still prancing in place, covering her grinning face with her hands. _I'm so bad! He actually believes there's a spider on his back! Hahaha! What a sucker and he sounds like such a girly-girl!_

"WHERE IS IT?! WHERE IS IT?!" he screamed!

"JUST TAKE OFF YOUR ROBE," Seth ordered and Draco quickly did that and started stomping on it like a mad man. _Classic! Where's a camera when you need one! This is great!_

Draco slowly stepped off his robe ignoring the dusty footprints and the stomped in wrinkles. He carefully reached down and picked up his robe and shook it out at bit. Keeping a weary eye out for the large "spider."

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!!" Seth screamed, pointing down the hall at the so-called spider. "I-IT JUST RAN OFF THAT WAY!"

A split second later Seth took off back towards the Slytherin Common Room, leaving Draco to lag behind her a ways. She sighed in relief that she finally got away from him. He seemed to be getting a little too familiar with her. Maybe she sent the wrong signals or something. Anyway, he wasn't clinging to her any more.

* * *

(Gryffindor Common Room)

Esther sat down in a chair in the common room and grumbled. Figures someone would show up. A Slytherin prefect no less and of course it was Draco Malfoy. She was that close to getting back at Seth. No doubt Draco was going to hand it into Snape and then Snape would hand it over McGonagall and then she would get an earful from the old witch. She slid down in her chair and let out a hard sigh.

Esther closed her eyes and snuggled into the overstuffed chair a little deeper. There weren't many people in the common room right now most were getting or already in bed. There were a few people down there but they were mostly working on homework so any talking was a dull murmur. However, her ears kept focusing in on a duo of girls by the fire. They were the closest of the study group.

"I've been to the library twice today. This is turning out to be impossible," the bushy brunette haired girl moaned, looking at a piece of parchment. "Even with your mother's help I still have a lot of holes in my project."

"Well, she'll do some more digging for you, I'm sure of it," a blonde with her hair pulled to one side said, sympathetically. "I guess all you can do now is ask other teachers for information like she said."

"Yeah, but who?" the brunette sighed. "Other than Snape. I'll be damned if ever had to ask him for help."

"Dumbledore, perhaps?" the blonde suggested and the brunette shook her head. "Well, there is Professor Grubbly-Plank."

"I guess that would be a good start for—" the brunette stopped as she felt someone looking over her shoulder. "Can I help you, Esther, was it?"

Esther took a step back and straightened out her robe a little as the two girls tuned to look at her. Her face the same color as her hair.

"N-no, I'm fine. I just caught a chill and thought I'd stand by the fire for a minute or two," he stated, putting her hands in her robe pockets. "Just—just too warm up before I went to bed."

"Uh-huh," Hermione adjusted her jaw. "You're a snoop."

"I am not!" Esther snapped. "I just wanted to get warm!"

"Well, I think this is enough for tonight," Hermione said as she and Elise gathered their things. "G'night, Ms. Blanchett."

They walked on either side of Esther and started towards the stairs. Esther turned around as they just started to mount the steps.

"I think I can help you," Esther stated and girl stopped. "I know a few ins and outs about what you're working on."

"Is that so?" Hermione said, taking a step down as Esther neared them. "So, what kinds of ins and outs are you talking about?"

"I'd like to tell but not now," Esther stated, crossing her arms. "I'll meet you back here around midnight."

Hermione and Elise looked at each other and then nodded.

"You do know what we're working, don't you?" Elise asked just make sure.

"Crusniks," Esther whispered just barely loud enough to hear.

"All right, midnight," Hermione agreed. "Down here, right?"

"Yes." Esther nodded.

"Well, we might as well get a little shut eye," Hermione said, starting back up the stairs with Elise.

* * *

(Later that night)

Seth did a quick look about her dorm mates to make sure they were sleeping soundly before climb out the window again. This was getting ridiculous. Perhaps she should ask the Weasley twins if they knew passageways that led out to the grounds closer to the Ground Keeper's hut. She didn't know any near the Slytherin dorms. When she crawled out she shut the window back and hurried around the castle through the dew covered grass.

She really hadn't a chance to talk to her brother today. She wanted to show Abel that nice little list Esther had given her. She had manage to slip it out of Draco's robe. When she neared the hut she heard Abel talking to someone. It didn't sound like any of the teachers. She tried look ing in through the windows to see who was but couldn't see anyone. She could just make Abel's right arm and shoulder.

She hesitated about knocking on the door. Hopefully she wouldn't get into trouble. She let a hard breathe and then knocked on the old wooden door. Silence filled the hut. She waited a couple of seconds before knocking again. She heard someone hurry towards the door.

"Yes?" Abel asked, peeking out from behind the door.

"Are you entertaining?" Seth asked, quietly.

"Oh, it's just you," Abel said in a dull tone.

"WELL! I can see I'm not wanted," she said sarrastically and acted as though she was leaving.

"I didn't mean it. Come on in," He said, opening the door more to let her in.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, taking off her night robe. "Firstly, did you figure out about who that owl belonged to?"

"Actually, funny thing about that owl," Abel grinned, closing the door tight. "You remember making that comment about him looking familiar?"

(A/N I'm ending this here for now. I've got to work on a portrait and make a costume for a stuffed bear. I'd figured I'd get a lot of writing done so it's hanging over my shoulder so I can work on my other projects. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Besides I have to read so more of the Harry Potter book to see what I should put in the next chapter. More or less this was a bit of a filler.)

Millie M. Banshee


	11. A Crusnik Affair

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 11

A Crusnik Affair

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. I finally decided to get writing on this story again. I've been reading the book again and so now I can update.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/writing/flashbacks_

* * *

(Last Time)

She really hadn't a chance to talk to her brother today. She wanted to show Abel that nice little list Esther had given her. She had managed to slip it out of Draco's robe. When she neared the hut she heard Abel talking to someone. It didn't sound like any of the teachers. She tried look in through the windows to see who it was but couldn't see anyone. She could just make Abel's right arm and shoulder.

She was hesitated about knocking on the door. Hopefully she wouldn't get into trouble. She let out a hard breath and then knocked on the old wooden door. Silence filled the hut. She waited a couple of seconds before knocking again. She heard someone hurry towards the door.

"Yes?" Abel asked, peeking out from behind the door.

"Are you entertaining?" Seth asked, quietly.

"Oh, it's just you," Abel said in a dull tone.

"WELL! I can see I'm not wanted," she said sarrastically and acted as though she was leaving.

"I didn't mean it. Come on in," He said, opening the door more to let her in.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, tightening her night robe. "Firstly, did you figure out who that owl belonged to?"

"Actually, funny thing about that owl," Abel grinned, closing the door tight. "You remember making that comment about him looking familiar?"

* * *

(Present Time. Midnight, Gryffindor Common Room)

Hermione, Esther, and Elise sat quietly by the fire place. The fire had long since died out but some hot embers still shinned red in the darkness of the fireplace. The smoldering embers cracked and popped slightly with an echoing sound in the dark common room.

"So, you said you had some information for us," Hermione said, looking at Esther as she cut the air with her voice.

"Yes, I do. Crusniks, as you well know, are considered some of the darkest of dark creatures. My great-grandmother was said to have run into a crusnik while in Romania," Esther said, setting down a wooden box and opened it to reveal some old parchment. "I took these by accident from my grandfather's study after he passed away this year. It's my great-grandmother's detailed account of her meeting with the crusnik. No name of the crusnik was given sadly but what I read was quite interesting and a little disturbing. I brought these documents to keep at Hogwarts for safekeeping but I had decided to keep them after all instead of donating them to the school."

Hermione picked up the aged parchment sheets from the old wooden box. There must have been at least 35 or 40 pages she was holding. She looked at the first page; the ink was faded but she could still read what Esther's great-grandmother had written.

_My name is Elizabeth Esther Silverton I tell you now if anyone is reading this to never judge too quickly but always be weary of things we know nothing about. While on a trip to Romania to visit my cousin, while accompanied by my fiancé, Lucas Blanchett, I had met a person I'm glad I had the honor meeting but I'm also highly disgusted by that very thing._

_I had encountered him while on an outing with my cousin Joshua Hale. I didn't know it at the time that the man I passed on the street, with fair colored hair and eyes the color of a winter lake, was both an angel and demon wrapped in one body._

_He was beautiful and of sound mind while in his human form but I had seen his other side. In his true from he was hideous and his mind warped into a murderous lunatic. His once pale skin darkened and his eyes turned a fiery red. What was once a sweet smile turned into a leer with long sharp fangs that over lapped his black bottom lip._

_It was too late when I realized that this other man that I had fallen in love with was a horrible being and yet he wasn't. This thing that I thought was human was actually most likely the last of its kind. I had run across a monster called a crusnik._

Hermione looked back up at Esther with an odd look on her face. Her great-grandmother not only encountered a crusnik but looked like she had an affair with one. From the way Elizabeth worded it she still loved the unnamed crusnik but also despised him as well. Most likely she loved the person but was disgusted by the being and nature.

"My great-grandmother goes in some detail about him. May I see the papers?" Esther said as Hermione handed them back to her and Esther looked through them. "I found several articles where she describes things. Here's one. My great-mother writes, 'although their bite is deadly their kiss can heal any wound and save a person from death but if their kiss of life is given while in human form their lips turn black.'"

"A kiss that can heal?" Elise said quietly.

* * *

(Flash Back)

"_You know what my mum used to do when I got hurt," Abel said with a sweet smile and a wink. "When I hurt my finger or even my knees she would give it a big kiss to make it feel all better."_

_Elise laughed at him. Her mother would do that to but she still had the wound either way. It was just a way to make her feel better, and nothing more._

"_You know that doesn't work," Elise said with an awkward smile as she crossed her arms. "But you're welcome to try."_

"_Thank you, you're highness," Abel grinned and Elise laughed._

_Abel bent forward and kissed one knee and then the other. He the stood up and put his hand out to her to help her up._

"_I'll take you back to your mother," he said with the same smile he had this whole time. "Don't worry I'll catch you if you should fall."_

_Elise carefully stood up on her feet and froze. He knees didn't hurt anymore when she moved them. She even hopped a couple of times just to check. She looked down and saw that they were no longer swollen or black and blue. She then looked back up at the towering silver haired man. He had his lips drawn into his mouth a little and the color of them had changed. They looked like they had been stained black._

* * *

Elise shook her head. No, that was silly. Abel couldn't be a crusnik. Not that sweet idiot. Besides Abel's lips are a little darker than usual so it was probably a shadow or something to make them look extra dark.

"Is something wrong, Elise?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, no, not really," Elise said sheepishly. "It was just something stupid."

"She also goes to describe this crusnik as having a set of massive wings that not only allows flight but can act as a strong shield. Not to mention some super sharp talons on his hands that can rip a head clean off. Apparently my great-grandmother got in a bit of trouble according to her documents and forced the crusnik to reveal his true form in order to save her," Esther stated, looking through the old parchment. "If you read the whole story it's really quite sad how it ends. My great-grandfather arrives just after the crusnik saves my great-grandmother but sees the crusnik as the enemy as the crusnik stands over her.

"Great-grandfather attacked him. Even went as far as trying to cast the Avada Kadavra to kill the crusnik. It was also then that the crusnik realized that my great-grandmother was engaged. She had never mentioned her engagement. It was only then that he got enraged and started to attack them both. I don't blame him for getting angry at them. If something like that happened to me I would act out against them as well. He left great-grandfather with claw marks stretched across his face, which also caused the loss of his left eye. Great-grandmother would have been chocked to death if she hadn't used her wand to send him back."

"And the moral of the story is…" Hermione began.

"Don't going playing around," Elise grinned.

"Pretty much. In the end my great-grandfather almost killed the crusnik but great-grandmother asked for the crusnik's life to be spared. It was her mistake that she lured in the crusnik under false pretenses. To top things off great-grandfather had developed a liking to prostitution while Romania. So, despite being a monster the crusnik was the most honest, if the most innocent, out of all them," Esther stated, lowered her head. "I've read this several times and each time I side with the crusnik. Could you imagine how he must have felt when he found out that the woman he was in love with was engaged to another man? If something like a crusnik can actually love a human, the very thing that destroyed his whole race, crusniks must not be what everybody says they are."

"It's stories like these that prove why mother is trying to push for the crusniks to be labeled as beings," Elise said, looking at Esther. "What else does your great-grandmother have in there about them?"

"They can summon weapons, such as a large scythe and this one could harness the raw power of lightning," Esther explained. "If I ever meet this crusnik I would like to apologize for my family and talk with him. Great-grandmother wrote that he loved a good conversation and would talk about anything."

"Well, this definitely gave us a bit of a lead," Hermione said, finally writing down everything they had talked about. "Anything else that you can think of, Esther?"

"Hm? Anything else? Nothing that comes to mind right now," Esther said, shaking her head. "You may want read over the whole story. What all did you come up with on your own?"

Hermione pulled out the letter Elise's mom had wrote to her. She handed it off to Esther and she opened the folded parchment and read over the list a couple of times. She noticed a name that was familiar to her.

"Do you know that story of Lilith?" Esther asked as Hermione and Elise looked at her oddly. "I take that as a no."

"Mama mentions that she is the queen of both the crusniks and the vampires," Elise said, looking at Esther.

"The story of Lilith is actually biblical. Though she's not found the bible but the Hebrews believed that before there was Eve, Adam had another wife named Lilith," Esther stated. "However, Lilith did not abide by the rules that men were the dominate sex. She wanted to be Adam's equal or even his better. Of course that did not set well with God."

"What happened to her?" Hermione asked.

"She was thrown out of the Garden of Eden. Some stories say she became a demon or more specifically a succubus," Esther said, looking over the letter again. "Odd how the old queen of the crusniks and vampires was named Lilith."

"I like the way you think," Hermione grinned, writing down what the redhead had just explained. "That does make perfect sense. I'll start doing research on the biblical Lilith it may give us a strong lead."

"By the way how did you get a project on crusniks, anyway?" Esther asked as Hermione flushed.

"I called Umbridge 'Flamingo Lady' and she overheard me," Hermione laughed lightly.

"'Flamingo Lady.' I like the sound of that! She does look like one," Esther laughed. "She even squawks like one to boot!"

"That's the understatement of the year," Elise snorted.

* * *

Harry hurried down to the Owlery after a Nearly-Headless Nick told to take a detour to avoid Peeves. Mrs. Norris curried by his feet at some point as he headed outside. He soon reached the Owlery and opened the door only see a Seth tying off a letter on one the school's owls. She didn't even notice him as walked over to her. She looked very serious and distraught about something. He was debating whether to speak with her or not. He cleared his throat and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She snapped fiercely and Harry felt like his whole body was dipped in ice water. "Oh! Harry, I'm sorry! I didn't I know it was you!"

"O-okay," Harry gulped still shaking.

"I'm not a morning person," she laughed lightly as she sent the owl on its way. "I was just writing a letter to some of my…friends back home."

"Same here," Harry nodded, looking for his owl and spotted her at the very top. "Get down here, I've got a letter for you."

"Well, I see you later," Seth said, walking towards the door.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, giving Hedwig the letter.

"Nothing to really worry about," Seth grinned as the door to the Owlery opened.

"Oh, good morning," Cho said, stepping inside with a letter and parcel in her hand.

"Hi," Harry replied.

"I didn't think anyone would be up this early," Cho said, looking at Harry and Seth. "I just remember five minutes ago it was my mum's birthday."

Seth noticed how tense Harry got once Cho walked in. She looked between them both as a sly smirk cut across her face.

"I'll just leave you two alone," she said in a sing-song voice, waltzing towards the door. "Oh, Harry, I expect you to be a perfect gentleman with Ms. Chang."

"Seth!" Harry snapped.

Harry flushed bright red and Cho turned a slight pink as Seth waved at them and shut the door. She couldn't resist that one. She let out a sigh and veered off to go see Abel again before breakfast. She had written to the head of her Imperial Secret Council. It was encoded and to the average eyes it looked like a lengthy 'miss you' letter.

Seth and Abel had concocted a plan that while Seth was here at Hogwarts, Mirka Fortuna, the head of the Imperial Secret Council, would pose as the Empress. Now it was getting time for the second step. This one was going to be risky and dangerous. It was up to Mirka to get a meeting with Minister Fudge and discuss the issue of the Dark Lord. She doubted Mirka could persuade the grumpy, iron-willed bastard to see the truth but they had to try something.

* * *

Abel with Jareth perched on his shoulder had silently watched the Quidditch practice session. It was very sorry indeed. Ron really didn't seem to be getting the idea of Keeper too well. Practice came to a sorry end with Slytherin laughing at Gryffindor and more specifically at Ron. Abel walked over to Ron and Harry as everyone started heading towards the changing rooms.

Harry quickly pulled Ron over towards Abel. Abel always had a way a cheering up anyone. Abel must have seen the practice and maybe he could get Ron to feel better about the session and about himself.

"You saw Ron, didn't you, Abel?" Harry asked as Abel nodded. "Then tell him how he did."

Abel licked his lips slightly as he looked at the disappointed Ronald Weasley. How as he going to put this?

"You… You suck big time," Abel said as his face turned bright pink from embarrassment. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to sugar coat it."

Harry and Ron looked mortified as Abel bit his bottom lip. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Abel actually said something like that? Loveably, uplifting, Abel actually said something hateful and discouraging.

"ABEL NIGHTROAD!" Harry screamed as Abel backed up slightly.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but you… you… you… really are bad at the game," Abel stated turning even pinker. "You can't catch, you can't aim, and you sure can't block."

"See there? I told you," Ron growled at Harry. "I'm horrible! I'm pathetic!"

"Now I didn't say you were pathetic," Abel stated but that did not help Ron any.

"I'm going to work on my homework," Ron said, starting to mark off.

"Say something," Harry said, hitting Abel in the side.

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

"Uh, Ron, can you come down to the hut in a little while," Abel said as Ron stopped and snorted. "Harry, I want you to go find Seth for me."

"Okay," Harry said, hurrying off to find Seth.

"I really need to get working on my homework," Ron started walking again.

"Now, now, let's see what we can do about your aiming, catching, and blocking, shall we?" Abel mused, walking up the Ron and patted in his shoulder.

"And just how are you going to help with that?" Ron asked and Abel smiled.

* * *

"I'm going to be playing WHAT?!" Ron shouted.

"Well, Quidditch is similar to football (soccer), right?" Abel said, twirling a soccer ball on his finger. "Same principle just about."

"I don't know how to play football," Ron stated, looking at Abel, Harry, and Seth.

"It's easy enough to remember. In football Forwards are the Chasers, Defenders are your Beaters without Bludgers, and the Goalie is your Keeper. Roughly," Abel stated, setting the ball on the ground. "Stand in front of that goal there. Goalie can use his feet, hands, chest, or whatever to block the ball. Go on, get between those posts."

Abel pointed at two wooden posts he had awkwardly driven into the ground. Ron mumbled something, walked over to the posts, and stood between them.

"Okay, Ron, all you have to do is block the ball from going between those posts," Abel said, raising back his leg and kicked the ball.

Ron froze as the ball came zooming at him. The ball landed square in Ron's face, knocking him back. He hit the ground landing hard on his butt. He looked up at Abel and the others to see them just staring at him shaking their heads. Ron heard an odd hooting sound coming from his left. He turned to see Abel's new barn owl sitting on an old tree stump. It looked like the bird was laughing at him.

"Well, you blocked it but that's not how you're suppose to block," Abel drawled, walking over to the ball and picked it up. "Get up and let's try again."

Ron stood up and brushed off his pants. Abel handed the ball off to Harry. Maybe if Harry was handling the ball Ron might feel more comfortable. Harry said Ron did fairly well before practice, in a warm-up session.

"Ready, Ron?" Harry said, setting the ball down on the ground and moved back his foot.

"Guess so," Ron swallowed as Harry kicked the ball.

He could use any part of his body to block the ball. Harry didn't kick dead center like Abel had done. That would mean he had to go after the ball to keep it out of the goal. Ron ran towards his right in an attempt to keep the ball from making it past him. He only missed and tripped. He landed on his face and he could hear the owl doing its hooting laugh again. He hated that bird from the beginning, but now, he really disliked that bloody bird.

"You have two left feet," Seth said moving forward. "Let me show you how to do it."

"Go right ahead," Ron said, spitting out grass and grabbed the ball and walked over to Harry and Abel. "Okay, Seth, here it comes."

"I'm all over it," Seth said as Ron set the ball down and kicked it.

Seth didn't move because she didn't have to. She watched the black and white ball veer off away from her and the goal all together. There was a load squawk follow by a meaty thump and feathers flying up in the air where an owl used to be on a tree stump. Ron bit his lip as Abel and Seth glared at him. So he missed the goal, at least he nailed that kooky bird, even if it wasn't on purpose.

"Not only to do you have two left feet but you really can't aim worth shit," Seth snapped, walking to where owl had been.

"Watch your language," Abel bit back as Seth stuck out her tongue as she reached down to pick up the dazed barn owl.

"Is he all right?" Ron asked, rubbing the back of head. "I really didn't mean to clobber him like that."

"Oh, poor Jareth got a boo-boo," Seth said, holding the barn owl close to her chest, smashing his face with what little bosom she had.

"Oh, poor Jareth can't breathe, I don't think," Abel stated, noticing how the barn owl was fighting to get out of her arms. "Give the bird some air, girl."

Seth pulled the bird from her chest and there were audible gasps for air. The bird's mix-matched eyes gave Seth a glare before turning to look at Ron. Ron grinned awkwardly at the bird and waved his fingers at the barn owl. A split second later it was too late.

* * *

"OWWWW!! OW!" Ron yelled as Madam Pomfrey cleaned his bloodied nose.

"I'm so sorry about Jareth," Abel whined. "He's not the friendliest owl in the world."

"First he bites my finger and then he nearly tears my nose off," Ron groaned, trying not to cry as Madam Pomfrey still worked on his nose. "OUCH! And, Abel, why did you put honey on nose?!"

"Honey is used as a wound dressing," Madam Pomfrey answered. "It works to keep away infection but it does become quite troublesome to clean up."

"Oh…" Ron hummed as she got off the last the honey and put a bandage on his nose.

"All right, that should do it," Madam Pomfrey said. "Make sure to clean it before you go to bed."

Ron hopped out of the chair he was sitting in as Madam Pomfrey started to clean up the area. Abel walked Ron out of the hospital wing. He really did for sorry for Ron. Jareth is not known of his kindness or forgiveness for that matter, although Jareth did deserve that ball for laughing at Ron in the first place. Abel wouldn't say it but it was hilarious to see Ron in action today.

"I'm going back up to Gryffindor Tower," Ron sighed, parting from Abel. "I'll see you later, Abel. And thanks, I guess, for trying to help me with Quidditch."

"I guess trying doesn't do much, does it? Uh, this for you," Abel said weakly, giving Ron a smooth stone. "It's a 'Worry Stone.' It's suppose to relieve stress if you rub it. Seth told me to give it to you. I-I'll see you later then."

Ron waved at him before walking off. All that the young red-head wanted to do was lay down but he had homework to do before dinner and after dinner. This was going to be a miserable weekend. He looked at the stone in his hand. It was a bright pink rose quartz. A Worry Stone, was it?

* * *

Abel held up a crystal ball to his face and saw Ron in the clear sphere. The Worry Stone was another peeping device to keep an eye on Harry and the others. He heard someone coming as he made the ball vanish. He turned his head to see Snape glare at him with more than his usual scowl.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Abel grinned and Snape gave him a scrutinizing look. "Is there something wrong? If it's about Ron Weasley it was a total accident."

"I don't know and don't care about what happened to that boy," Snape snapped, walking up to Abel and grabbed Abel by the front his shirt, before thrusting his wand under Abel's chin. "I would like a word with you, Abel. A good long word with you."

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Abel said as Snape prompted him to follow him down the hall, keeping his wand pointed right him.

(A/N Uh-oh, what's going now? Does Snape know something? Sorry, I can't tell you just yet. You'll have to wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	12. The Potions Master and The Crusnik

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 12

The Potions Master and The Crusnik

(A/N Well, I wonder what Snape is so upset about? This chapter will have some good laughs in it. This will center mostly around Professor Snape, and Abel. Enjoy!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

* * *

(Last Time)

Abel held up a crystal ball to his face and saw Ron in the clear sphere. The Worry Stone was another peeping device to keep an eye on Harry and the others. He heard someone coming as he made the ball vanish. He turned his head to see Snape glaring at him with more than his usual scowl.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Abel grinned and Snape gave him a scrutinizing look. "Is there something wrong? If it's about Ron Weasley it was a total accident."

"I don't know and don't care about what happened to that boy," Snape snapped, walking up to Abel and grabbed Abel by the front his shirt, before thrusting his wand under Abel's chin. "I would like a word with you, Abel. A good long word with you."

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Abel said as Snape prompted him to follow him down the hall, keeping his wand pointed right him.

* * *

(Present Time)

Abel had a bad feeling after Snape gave him that look and held his wand up to his throat. Snape meant business as he guided Abel into the school library and back into the restricted section. This was bad this was very bad. Snape lead Abel to the very back to a small door.

"Professor, what are you—" Abel asked, trying to step back.

"Get in," Snape growled, opening the door.

Abel ducked his head as he walked in with Snape right behind him. It was a dark room and it smelt musty like it was rarely opened. Abel sneezed slightly as Snape pulled him over to a large object in the room and pointed at it.

"EXPLAIN THAT?!" Snape yelled, glaring at Abel.

"That?! Um, well that's a little complicated," Abel laughed nervously.

"That's complicated? I doubt it's THAT complicated, Nightroad!"

"That's more complicated than you think. And I think you need to cool off before we have grease fire in here."

"Abel Nightroad, was that a crack at my hair?"

"Hm? Could be."

"Abel?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to blast your head off?" Snape growled, digging the tip of his wand under Abel's chin.

"I like my head where it is, thank you very much," Abel swallowed with an awkward grin on his face. "You really like pulling out your wand and sticking me with it, don't you? NO, wait that came out wrong! That's not what I meant to say! NONONONO! I'M SORRY! That's really not what I meant!"

"If you hadn't said that I would have never thought of that, you idiot," Snape growled, fighting the urge to strike him. "You've got a nasty mind for a priest!"

"I defend that although I may be a priest I will always be a guy," Abel grinned proudly, holding up his hand like was he was saying an oath. "And just for the record I'm totally strait."

"All right, fine, just shut up! Explain to me in simplest form, if it's so complicated, about how THAT got in here?!" Snape forced the tone of his voice down as his face started to go purple with rage. "I'm losing my patience! I want an answer! NOW!!"

Abel swallowed a hard knot in his throat as Snape started to dig the end of his wand so hard under his chin it was really beginning to hurt. This wasn't good, not at all. Abel had to make decision if he wanted to keep his head.

"First we need to talk to the Headmaster about that," Abel drawled.

"Let's go then," Snape huffed, pushing Abel back towards the small door. "Move it!"

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as he looked at a pissy Snape and a sheepish Nightroad. He folded his hands and placed them on his desk. He knew sooner or later something like this would happen. He should just count his lucky stars it wasn't Umbridge that discovered that thing in the back of the restricted section. He was planning on telling Snape if anything should happen to him what he should do with Abel and Seth. Well, better now than later. He cleared his throat and looked at the men standing before him.

"Snape, Nightroad, please have seat this may take a while to explain in full detail," Dumbledore sighed as they pulled up a seat and sat down. "I suppose this is a small blessing you discovered that item in restricted section, Severus. I was hoping to delay this meeting but I seems now would be as good a time as any."

"What are you talking about?" Snape questioned, looking at Dumbledore before turning to Abel. "This has something to do with you, doesn't it?"

"Pretty much," Abel nodded.

"Severus, there may be a time this year where I may have to leave Hogwarts for a good long while. I'm asking you to do me and the Nightroads a large favor. In case of my absence you will have to look after Abel and Seth and I mean look after them," Dumbledore said flatly as Snape looked like he just got hit with a frying pan and Abel started to flush slightly. "There's a reason why Abel was admitted into the Order and it's not because his sister is a witch. I asked them both personally to help our cause against the Dark Lord. Severus, I don't think you been properly introduced. I would like you to meet the Crown Prince of the Vampire Empire, Vladimir Vradica."

Snape slowly turned his head to look at Abel with his eyes wide and jaw dropped slightly. Abel nodded in agreement as Snape jumped from his seat and pointed his wand back at Abel.

"Professor, his Highness is our ally is this dark time. I would appreciate it if you didn't take action against him," Dumbledore bit out at Snape. "Please take your seat."

"He is the Crown Prince? You don't even look like a vampire! Hell, you don't even act like a prince," Snape huffed out, still pointing his wand at Abel. "And you even call yourself a Catholic Priest?! What self-respecting vampire would—would—"

"Ugh, you and that bloody wand. I'd say something but if I say something about you and your wand fetish it would come out all wrong. And dammit it still came out all wrong," Abel moaned.

"YOOOUUU," Snape growled, glaring at Abel.

"Severus, please sit back down and put your wand away," Dumbledore ordered, before putting a hand over his mouth. "Oh—goodness—now you've got me thinking in that manner."

"Sorry," Abel bowed slightly. "I have noticed that perversion is a little catchy. If you think that's bad you should have heard Mrs. Weasley tell the twins not to whip their wands out for everything."

"All right, all right, please, just stop! No more, end of story, thank you," Snape snapped, sitting back down. "Now please finish explaining everything WITHOUT some sort of sexual reference."

"Ahem, as I was saying Abel is actually Crown Prince Vladimir Vradica and this of course would make Seth, Empress Augusta Vradica. In addition to this Abel and Seth are two of the last three remaining crusniks in existence. In fact you may recall the last three well known crusniks ever sired, the Nightlords," Dumbledore said as Snape turned to look back at Abel.

"So you just changed 'lord' to 'road?'" Snape asked bitterly and Abel nodded. "There's not much of a difference."

"Continuing on, Abel's brother, Cain, other wise known as Contra Mundi, the leader of Rosenkruez Orden, has recently made an alliance with Lord Voldemort. Contra Mundi is giving Voldemort a great deal of his power, plus the full aid of his orden," Dumbledore explained. "However, your job is to take care of Abel and Seth. All you really have to do is make sure they get a large vile of vampire blood twice a week and do damage control in my absence."

"You make Seth and I sound like some sort of pet," Abel snorted.

"You're kidding, right?" Snape drawled. "Look after him?!"

"I would suggest getting to know each other and be willing to work together, and putting your differences aside," Dumbledore stated with a slight hard tone.

"I'm willing but I don't know if I can speak for the grease pit," Abel said, hooking a thumb towards Snape how only crossed his arms and looked like he was brooding.

"Do I really have to deal with him?" Snape hissed and Dumbledore nodded.

Snape turned to look at Abel and the crusnik had a big smile planted on his face. This was going to be hell.

"I'm not that hard to work with. I mean you did agree to move Umbridge's chair," Abel stated happily.

"Only because she was getting on my nerves," Snape grumbled. "Farther more you still never explained why that thing is hanging in the back room of the restricted section."

"It's exactly what it looks like and with Abel and Seth here currently, you don't honestly think we can have those items hanging about the school, do you?" Dumbledore asked, looking over his spectacles at Snape.

"There's one for Seth as well?" Snape groaned.

"Yes, it was probably farther in the room and you just didn't see it," Abel added.

"Severus, I insist you get to know them both as you saw in library you and Abel have a great deal in common," Dumbledore said. "Now, if you don't mind I have some work to do."

Snape stood up first and made a beeline for the door with Abel right on his heels. This was really going to be hell, Snape could tell. To make matters worse Abel wasn't even human. He was not going to like this. He dared to look over his shoulder to see Abel smiling at him.

"Soooo, Snape, I was just thinking—"

"Don't talk to me."

"I wasn't thinking that and Dumbledore said—"

"Leave me alone."

"He didn't say that."

Snape growled in response.

"Oh, c'mon, we're suppose to—"

"Go to hell."

"Maybe you but not me. I'm a priest."

"Screw you!"

"No thank you."

"Shut up!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Abel?"

"Yes?"

"You have 10 seconds to vacate this area before I blast you into a pile of ashes! 1—2—3—4—5—"

"I'm gone!" Abel said bolting far away from Snape. _Shish, he really can't take a joke. Well, maybe I was asking for that._

Noooo? Really? Jee, how'd he ever guess that? Sarcasm; love it.

(A/N Not one my longer chapter but I did this one mainly for kicks. I didn't read again but I plan to soon. I'm sorry I don't read all that much. I know I should but I'm lazy like that. Review please!)

Millie M. Banshee


	13. Night of the Dementors

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 13

Night of the Dementors

(A/N Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot troubles with family lately. I've been reading and so I hope to make this chapter a little more interesting. A lot of things happen in this chapter so I hope in for a long chapter. **AS FOR ****THAT**** OBJECT IN THE LAST CHAPTER I CAN'T TELL YOU JUST YET WHAT ****THAT**** THING IS. BUT IT DOES PLAY A MAJOR ROLE LATER ON IN THE STORY. SO YOU WILL AT SOME POINT KNOW WHAT ****THAT**** OBJECT IS.**)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts/Writing_

* * *

(**Last Time**)

"Go to hell."

"Maybe you but not me. I'm a priest."

"Screw you!"

"No thank you."

"Shut up!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Abel?"

"Yes?"

"You have 10 seconds to vacate this area before I blast you into a pile of ashes! 1—2—3—4—5—"

"I'm gone!" Abel said bolting far away from Snape. _Sheesh, he really can't take a joke. Well, maybe I was asking for that._

Noooo? Really? Jee, how'd he ever guess that? Sarcasm; love it.

* * *

(**Present Time**)

"A letter has arrived for you, Empress," A tall man dressed in red said as he knelt before a woman dressed in green and her face hidden behind a veil. "It arrived by owl this evening."

The woman held out her delicate hand as the man set the letter in her palm. She took it and examined the envelope for a moment. She looked back up at the man before her.

"You are dismissed, Baibars," she said sternly as the tall man stood and bowed before departing.

When he had shut the door she quickly ripped open the letter and pulled out some standard grade quality parchment. She removed the long veil from her face to look at the writing with her reddish brown eyes. She had been anticipating this letter but she hadn't expected it to arrive quite so soon. This could not be good.

_Dear Karmi,_

_How are you? I hope you're well. I've been doing quite well myself. I've been sorted into Slytherin House like I knew I would. Brother is doing very well here and he's made some good friends. I've made some good friends as well. School, however, could be a little better. The Ministry of Magic has decided to employ a Ministry official as the DADA teacher. Frankly, I think she's a genuine quack. You should hear half the stuff she says about Hogwarts and the headmaster. It's absolutely horrible. In my personal opinion she's quite domineering. I don't like that at all._

_By the way big brother seems to be up to something that we don't like it at all. Brother told me about what big brother is doing. Keep an eye out for big brother and is his friends. They could be lurking on any Dark road._

_Have you been to London lately? I really think you should come and look around with Ian and some friends. The Ministry is a little crazy at the moment so try not to get in their way. I just wish we could get threw their thick heads that the Dark Lord is back. No one can seem to convince them that he is back._

_Oh, by the way I'm sure Ian would like to come and visit with me and brother at Hogsmeade. Maybe with a little luck I can show him around Hogwarts if allowed of course. Just remember if you do decide to visit to be careful. After all things aren't looking so good around here and I don't want you or Ian to get hurt. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Seth_

She sighed slightly, twirling a piece of her blond hair. It has come to this, has it? The Ministry is trying to over throw the headmaster and take Hogwarts for itself. She was hoping to delay this meeting but it seems the Ministry of Magic is only growing more belligerent by the day about the existence of the Dark Lord. She didn't know how much convincing she could do when she did travel to London. There was yet to be any solid proof of the Dark Lord's return to make a strong argument to Minister Fudge.

She did seem a little confused about the second paragraph. She understood that brother meant, Abel, and big brother meant, Cain. Cain was up to something. But what did Seth mean by, "they could be lurking on any Dark road?" She puzzled over that. Why did she capitalize the word "Dark." Wait. Nightroad. Knightlord! Of course change "road" to "Lord" and "lurking" to "working" Cain was working with the Dark Lord. This was very bad. She stood putting the veil back over her face as rushed out of the throne room.

A guard quickly snapped to attention and saluted her as the doors to the throne room opened.

"Baibars! Baibars? I request his presence," she announced as she turned to the guard in the hall. "Fetch him for me. Quickly!"

"Right way, your Majesty," a guard bowed and hurried to find Baibars.

She needed Baibars to round up the Secret Court. This was a dire situation and Seth before she left asked specially for a special group to carry out certain duties. One such person of course was herself Duchess Mirka Fortuna who was acting in the Empress's stead. Others included her grandson Count Ion Fortuna, Duchess Astharoshe Asran, Marquis Gyula Kadar, Duke Baibars, Duke Suleyman, and Baron Radu Barvon.

* * *

There was a tiny pop heard by Esther as she walked down the stairs from the dorms into the common room where Ron, Harry, and Hermione had huddling around the fireplace. She dismounted the steps and stood behind them.

"AHEM," she grunted quite loudly as the trio jumped and turned around to face her. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"Oh, no. Nothing important," Harry grinned awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Right, you guys?"

"Yeah, n-nothing important. We were j-just talking," Ron twitched and Esther looked at them oddly.

"Is there something you needed, Esther?" Hermione asked, walking up to the older redhead.

"Yes, it's about your project. I found some books in the library I thought they might help you," Esther said holding out 3 large dusty books. "They have some information but not much but every little bit helps, right?"

"Oh, yes, thank you, Esther," Hermione said, taking the books from her.

"Hermione, you have yet to tell us what this project is that you're working on," Harry said, crossing his arms. "Why don't you want us to know?"

"Harry's right! You're letting Elise and Esther help but we can't? How come?" Ron nodded also crossing his arms.

Hermione and Esther exchanged glances before looking back at the boys. It was Hermione's choice if she wanted to tell Harry and Ron about her Crusnik project. She bit her lip as she tried to decide what to do. What harm could it do? But still… She did still feel a little embarrassed about it. What harm could it do?

"We're waiting, Hermione," Ron stated.

"She's working on project about vampires," Esther blurted out. "As extra credit for Umbridge."

Hermione gave Esther a dirty look. It was only half truth but still that was enough. Now the boys were going to start getting more curious about this project.

"I thought you didn't like Umbridge. So why do extra credit work?" Harry asked as Hermione lowered her head a bit.

"You know me, the over achiever," Hermione said with a small smile. "Never hurts to do a little extra, does it?"

"No. But why a project for the Flamingo Lady?" Ron asked.

"I just felt like it, okay?!" she snapped at them.

Ron and Harry were taken aback a bit by her small outburst. That was the hint to drop it and leave it alone.

"Right, well, I suppose we should go to bed," Harry said, nudging Ron.

"Yeah, we'll see you in the morning, then," Ron nodded as he followed Harry up to the boy's dorms.

Hermione then turned to look at Esther. She was a little pissed off at Esther's blurted answer. But what was said was said and nothing could be done about it.

"Think before you speak next time, Esther," Hermione said sternly, looking into Esther's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Esther replied in a hushed tone.

"So what all did you find?" Hermione asked, sitting down by the fire with Esther.

* * *

(**Lunch the following day**)

"You guys, look at this," Elise said, holding up a crumpled Daily Prophet in her small fingers. "You're not going to believe this."

"We've seen this morning's headline already. You do remember Abel nearly chocking on his breakfast after reading the article until Snape hit him in back hard enough to dislodge whatever he was choking on, right?" Harry groaned, looking across the table at the blonde. "Flamingo Lady got the title of High Inquisitor. You do know she's going to inspect every teacher?"

"Yes, I know but listen. I don't think you have read this article! It's on the back and it's a very small article. I can't believe how small they made this," Elise said, holding the paper up and pointed at the article.

She then cleared a space on the table to set the paper down as she, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Esther looked down at the article. The title read: _Vampire Empress to Visit the Ministry of Magic. _Elise cleared her throat to read it.

"_A letter arrived late last night to Minister Fudge from the Vampire Empress, Augusta Vradica. She has requested a formal meeting with Minister Fudge and other high ranking Ministry Officials to discuss the matter of the Dark Lord's possible return. The meeting is scheduled to be held two days from now at 10pm at the Ministry of Magic. The Minister has not commented on the letter or the arranged meeting with Empress Vradica. However, Percy Weasley, Minister Fudge's assistant, did give a brief statement, "I am surprised how far the untruthful stories of the Dark Lord's return have traveled. When her Majesty arrives we hope to set things right and discourage farther rumors of the Dark Lord's return to power.'"_

"No way, the Empress herself is coming all the way here?" Hermione gasped glancing over the article again. "You know what this means?"

"Yeah, wait, no not really," Ron said, looking at Hermione as he swallowed his food.

"It means that despite the Ministry trying to snuff out the truth it is still traveling and getting strong supporters such as Empress Vradica," Hermione stated boldly. "The Ministry will have to start seeing the truth sometime. And this may be the fist step with the Empress."

"True but considering the size of the article they—" George began.

"—really aren't interested in what she has to say," Fred finished.

"I agree with them," Harry nodded with a sigh. "This may only make our situation here only worse. They may be suspecting that Dumbledore had something to do with this."

"That does make very good sense," Esther nodded. "Think this letter had something to do with Umbridge's new title?"

"Could be but I think they were already going to appoint her High Inquisitor irregardless," Hermione groaned, poking at her food with her fork. "I don't think things are going to get better any time soon."

* * *

(**After DADA Class**)

"There was no reason for you to get detention with me—again, Seth," Harry said, looking at the green eyed 12 year old as they walked out of the classroom. "Stop smiling. I don't see where this is amusing."

Harry rubbed his hand slightly remember the pain all too well and having to endure another week of it. Seth just smiled wider and patted him on the shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon, you liked it when I called her a—" Seth began.

"Eh-eh! Don't repeat that out here! You might get us more detention with other teachers," Harry panicked slightly. "There wasn't one clean word in that, er… That long stream that you used. You silenced the whole room."

"I know. Wasn't it great?" Seth beamed. "Well, the word 'mother' was clean."

"Yeah, but the word that followed was not!" Harry exclaimed.

"Mm, sounds like Tucker but I just replace the 'T' with an 'F,'" Seth said happily.

"Yes, I know! All too well. Where in the world did you learn those words?" Harry sighed.

"Have you seen my brother get angry?" Seth asked get an odd look from Harry.

"Well, he did get upset with a house elf once that took away his rosary," Harry stated quietly. "I think use the word 'goddamn.'"

"Wow. You got off easy. When Abel gets pissed enough he'll make Ozzy Osborne sound like a saint," Seth said in a board tone as Harry's face went white. "But that's only when he gets mad enough that he might actually ki—WELL!! Uh, er, I need to make a run to little girls' room! I'll see you later!"

"Hey, wait, Seth, what you were going to say?!" Harry called out only to see her disappear into the crowd. "'But that's only when he gets mad enough that he might actually'—kill? Is that was she was going to say? Abel wouldn't hurt a fly."

* * *

(**Slytherin Dorm**)

Seth was keeping an eye on Draco here lately not just because of the incident with the Abel Fan Club but that he suddenly started watching Abel himself. Spying basically. If what she had heard was true about his father being a servant of Lord Voldemort than this wasn't a good thing. Malfoy had gotten a letter from someone earlier to day and it was like he guarding it with his life. She knew through Harry that Draco was the son of a Death Eater and that worried her. She wanted to know what it was but whenever she got close enough to read it he's put it away out of her sight. How aggravating!

_Dammit, he's up to something!_ Seth growled mentally, biting her thumb nail watching Draco like a hawk. _I'm getting worried about Abel. It's not quite curfew yet so maybe…_

"SETH!" Draco called out, making her jump in surprise.

"Y-y-yes, Draco?" she stammered looking up at him.

"Tell me. Why do you stick up for Potter and his friends?" Draco asked out of the blue. "You landed detention with him yet again!"

How was she to answer that? He was glaring at her along with his two goons.

"That's not your concern, Draco," she snapped at him. "I should be asking you what that letter is about."

"Touché. Seth, you're not making friends in your house. That's not a good thing," he said with a sly tone, putting a thin finger under her chin. "After all I would hate to see something happen to that pretty face of yours."

"Thanks for the concern but I can handle more than you think," she said sternly, knocking his hand away. "I would appreciate you not touching me in the future."

She turned to leave only to be thrust against the wall by dumb and dumber with Draco glaring down at her. He was the dumbest of them all.

"Seth, you are a Slytherin and it's high time you started acting like one," Draco hissed getting right in her face. "I'm warning you for your own safety to stop hanging out with Potty boy and his loser friends. I mean we wouldn't want something bad to happen."

"Draco, if you lay one hand on them and I swear I'll—"

"SHUTUP! I'm really doing this for your own good," Draco said his expression was one genuine concern. "I don't want you get caught up what's coming."

"What's coming? Dammit, Malfoy, what's coming?!" she snapped at him. "Tell me, please!"

"I'm sorry, Seth," he said, removing her wand and pulled out a rag from his robe pocket.

If he was planning on gagging her he had another coming. She could get of this hold in a heartbeat. However, instead of shoving the rag in her mouth he laid it over her mouth and nose. It smelt funny. Was it some sort of sleeping potion? She started to feel dizzy and her body got really heavy.

"When you wake up you won't remember a thing," Draco said, just as her eyes shut and she went limp. "We can have you ruin our plans."

* * *

(**Outside, near the Grounds Keeper's hut**)

"Esther, I don't like this idea, it's dark out here, and we could get caught," Jessica stated, looking at the president.

"Hush, it's just us two. It's not like we brought the whole club with us," Esther snapped slightly and kept low the ground making their way to the hut. "Besides we have yet to actually meet Abel face to face. Wouldn't you like to actually meet him?"

"But why this late?" Jessica groaned. "Couldn't this wait till morning?"

"That's a very good point," another voice sounded behind them. It was male and very familiar. "Just what ARE you doing out here? Curfew began roughly 10 minutes ago."

They froze. They were caught big time. This wasn't good not at all.

"We would a like very good explanation, Esther," a female voice sounded off next.

Jessica and Esther slowly turned around to come face to face with a freckled redhead and bushy haired brunette. It was just their luck, Gryffindor Prefects.

"Hi, Ron, Hermione," Esther said with a big grin, waving at them but neither of them smiled back at her. She quickly removed the smile seeing how they weren't in a good mood. "Fine. We're sorry for sneaking out after curfew."

"But why did you sneak out after curfew is the question," Hermione stated, crossing her arms.

Esther and Jessica looked at each other for a moment or two before turning back to the prefects.

"From what we've heard you've done the same after curfew," Jessica stated bluntly but Ron and Hermione didn't flinch. "So why reprimand us when you've done the same?"

"Good point but that was then and this is now," Ron retorted. "Were you by chance going to visit with Abel?"

"Uh…" Esther squeaked out.

"So it is true what Seth said. You really do have an Abel fan club," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Why? I mean most witches and wizards don't like squibs and you do know he is one, right?"

"Of course we do," Esther snapped. "But with a face and body like that…"

"We're willing to make exceptions," Jessica nodded with a large grin.

_If only they knew what Abel's true profession was,_ Ron and Hermione thought in unison.

"Hermione, you seem to be one of the few girls in Gryffindor who doesn't have any interest in Abel," Esther stated as Hermione gave her a weird look. "Why is that?"

"Abel's my friend and nothing more," Hermione replied. "If you wanted to meet him so badly you could have let me, Ron, or Harry take you down in the morning instead of sneaking out like this."

"I told you this was a bad idea and to wait until morning," Jessica said, giving Esther a dirty look.

"Oh, stuff it," Esther grunted in response. "Fine, we'll come back after daybreak."

"Thank you, now if you will—follow…" Ron paused as a hard chill suddenly surrounded them. "Hermione… The grass…"

They looked down to see the grass begin to freeze solid under their feet. They quickly cast their eyes upwards towards the sky as 5 dark cloaked figures floated above their heads.

"Dementors! Run!" Hermione shouted as one the dived for them. "Quickly to the hut!"

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAGH!!**"

"What in the world?" Abel quickly stood with Jareth beside him.

"Abel, the glass… It's freezing over," Jareth said, looking as the window frost over and the air grew cold and hut went dark. "What going on?"

"I don't know," Abel said, pulling a blanket closer to his body.

**BAANG!! BAANG!! BAANG!! BAANG!! BAANG!!**

"ABEL, QUICK, LET US IN!! PLEASE LET US IN!! ABEL!! THERE'S DEMENTORS OUT HERE!!! ABEL, PLEASE!!!"

"HERMIONE?!" Abel yelled as he rushed for the door and opened it.

The moment he did in ran Hermione, Ron, Esther, and Jessica. Abel quickly bolted the door once they were in. Jareth by that time had already transformed back into his owl form. Something dark was moving outside the windows.

"What are you doing out here, all of you?" Abel snapped, looking at the four students.

"It's a long story," Ron said, making sure to say away from the windows. "What are we going to do?! Oh, I don't like this…"

"We've got to contact Dumbledore," Hermione stated.

"And just HOW do you suppose we do that?" Esther snapped.

"I don't know, Esther," Hermione snapped back. "But we wouldn't be in this situation if you and Jessica hadn't snuck out after curfew!"

"Well, who said you had to follow us?!"

"It's our duty to as prefects!"

"ENOUGH!" Abel yelled, visibly shaking. "TH-THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH OUT O-OF BOTH OF YOU!!"

The room grew quiet as they stared at Abel. He didn't look so well. What was wrong with him?

"You don't think they can break in here, do you?" Jessica asked looking at everyone in the room.

"If they wanted to bad enough, yes, I think they could get in here," Hermione answered hearing tapping on the windows. "Does anyone know how to perform the Patronus Charm?"

"I tried, I failed," Jessica replied.

"Same here," Esther added. "We read up on it the year Sirius Black escaped and we had the Dementors running about the grounds looking for him."

"You're friends with Harry, can't you do a Patronus?" Jessica asked and Ron and Hermione shook their heads. "What do you mean no?! Oh, c'mon!"

"Abel, you don't look well," Ron said, walking up to him and put a hand on him. "You're as cold as ice!"

**KA… KA-RAAAACK! SHAAATTERR!!**

"WAAAAAAH?!!" Hermione screamed as a thin gray arm broke through the glass and grabbed her.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted, pulling Hermione away from the Dementor leaving her robe in its grasp.

**KA-RRAAAACK! SHAAAATTERRRR!!**

"Abel, behind you," Esther cried out as Abel moved out the way and Jareth flew off from his perch onto Abel's shoulder.

The Dementors started to break away the glass to get in.

"We're going to die!" Ron cried, holding onto Hermione.

"N-no we're not! Now listen t-to me!" Abel snapped, looking at the students. "We're g-g-going to get out o-of here! You just h-h-have to trust me!"

"But, Abel, you won't be able to see the Dementors," Hermione stated. "We can! Only we can see them!"

"Yeah, and they're almost inside," Esther said, pointing at one, breaking away at the window. "Why are they here?! What do they want?!"

"J-Jareth," Abel whispered to the barn owl on his shoulder.

The owl turned to look at Abel for a moment. He nodded his head and opened his wings for brief moment before flying off Abel's shoulder. A second later a thin man with main like hair was standing behind Abel.

"Your owl's an Animagus?!" Hermione gasped.

"Not quite, I'm a fae, my dear," the man said with a grin. "Abel, you think you can mange?"

"J-just get me out of h-h-here and I'll show y-you what I can ma-manage," Abel stammered, looking at the Goblin King.

"Very well," he said, make a set of crystals in his hands. "How many Dementors are out there?"

"Uh, er, five, I think," Jessica answered him just as one entered the hut.

"One's bad enough but five's catastrophic. Get ready," Jareth said, making crystal orbs in his hands glow brightly with a golden light.

"Ready for what?!" Ron squeaked as Jareth threw a golden orb at the Dementor that was in the hut, sending him back out with window with a burst of golden light before turning around and hit another back out the window. "Bloody good shot!"

"F-f-follow me," Abel shivered, grabbing a small suitcase, before moving towards the door. "O-outside quickly!"

"But, Abel—whoa!" Esther began only to be pulled out door by Abel with everyone else following, with Jareth bring up the rear. "We're sitting ducks out here!"

"And we were roasting ducks in there, figuratively speak of course," Jareth said, making another batch of those golden orbs. "These aren't designed to actually handle Dementors, Abel! They work well enough to knock them back but that's all."

"Just g-give me a little t-time to warm up, J-Jareth," Abel snapped with everyone followed him. "St-start sending up sparks! S-someone's bound to see th-them!"

"Right," Hermione nodded, holding her wand up and shot up a stream of red sparks.

Ron, Esther, and Jessica quickly did the same. Someone had to see them at some point. Suddenly Ron slipped and fell behind on the frosty grass. Hermione quickly turned around to help get him back to his feet but before she could get to him a Dementor did!

"RON, NO!!" She screamed and quickly rushed towards him.

"Hermione don't," Esther yelled, pulling out of Abel's hand and took after Hermione.

"Esther, are you daft?! Come back," Jessica yelled only to have Jareth get in her way. "Move outta my way!"

"No, I won't! You need to stay here," Jareth told her sternly, handing her one of the golden orbs. "Use this when you have to."

"Where are you going?" she asked but he only ran towards the Dementors without a word, throwing an orb hitting the one that was attacking Ron. "No one's coming are they?"

"Don't say that," Abel said, opening the case, he picked up on the way out. "Th-there is always a silver lining s-somewhere."

"And what are you going to do?! You can't even see them! I can't stand here like this," Jessica said, hurrying towards everyone else. "Get away from them, you freaks!

Jessica threw the orb at one of the Dementors sneaking up behind Jareth, before sending up another stream of sparks. Hermione started picking up a passed out Ron with Esther's help. They started heading back towards Abel only to be cut off by four of the Dementors while the last went towards Abel.

"ABEL, RUN! A DEMENTOR IS HEADED YOUR WAY!" Esther called out.

"Don't worry about him. We should be more worried about ourselves at this time," Jareth stated, backing up with the others.

"Throw more of those golden orb thingies," Hermione said, looking up a Jareth. "You're a fae, right? That's what you said, can't you do something?"

"Yes, but I am no wizard. I have limits, my dear, especially outside of my realm," Jareth stated. "I can control space and time but this is a bit much. I'm not accustom to these sorts of things."

"Then we're dead," Jessica swallowed as the Dementors advanced on them.

"Not quite yet," Jareth said with a sly smirk, looking between the Dementors at Abel stand up strait knocking off his blanket. "We may want to duck."

"Why?!" Hermione asked.

"Don't argue, just do it," Jareth ordered, getting down on the ground followed by everyone else.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"

(A/N That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy it even though I left you on an evil cliff hanger. Bwhahaha! I'm so evil. Please remember to review. Thank you for reading! Buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	14. The Plot Thickens

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 14

The Plot Thickens

(A/N Wow, I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter. I couldn't believe it. I should do more cliffhangers from now on, huh? Well, let's see what happens now?)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(**Last Time**)

"Throw more of those golden orb thingies," Hermione said, looking up at Jareth. "You're a fae, right? That's what you said, can't you do something?"

"Yes, but I am no wizard. I have limits, my dear, especially outside of my realm," Jareth stated. "I can control space and time but this is a bit much. I'm not accustomed to these sorts of things."

"Then we're dead," Jessica swallowed as the Dementors advanced on them.

"Not quite yet," Jareth said with a sly smirk, looking between the Dementors at Abel stand up strait knocking off his blanket. "We may want to duck."

"Why?!" Hermione asked.

"Don't argue, just do it," Jareth ordered, getting down on the ground followed by everyone else.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(**Present Time**)

A flash of bright silver light erupted in the dark night, hitting one Dementor and knocked it back into the remaining four with great force. The Dementors went sailing over their heads and a good ways away from them. Now was the time to move.

"GET OUT OF THERE!! RUN!!" Abel yelled at them.

The group quickly got back to their feet. Jareth grabbed the still unconscious Ron from Hermione and Esther. The girls quickly followed after Jareth as the Dementors regrouped and started moving towards them again.

"Persistent bastards," Jareth bit out, looking over his shoulder.

"Who performed that Patronus?!" Jessica asked, looking around of head and only saw Abel. "I don't see anyone but Abel!"

"Jessica, I think he was the one to perform the Patronus," Hermione said, looking on ahead in disbelief as Abel raised a wand in his long thin fingers. "Look! See?!"

"Everyone, keep moving," Jareth ordered as they rushed passed Abel.

Hermione turned around for a second to see what Abel was doing. He was supposed to be a Muggle. How could he do a Patronus? She hadn't realized she had stopped running to watch him. This didn't make any sense. She watched as Abel preformed the Patronus yet again. So it was him! But how?!

Hermione took notice that the Charm was fully formed to boot. It was an odd creature to be sure. She had seen it before it books and stuff like that. It was built a little like a deer but with dragon scales instead of fur. It had the hooves of a horse and cow-like tail. It had long full mane, the whiskers of an oriental dragon, and one long horn in the middle of it brow like a unicorn. But this thing was far from being a unicorn.

"A Kirin?" she blinked as the Dementors were sent flying back, yet again with even greater force than before.

This time the Dementors stayed back and began to retreat, leaving the grounds for good. Hermione could feel the chill in the air leave and the frost returned to dew on the browning grass. She looked back at Abel only to see him hit the ground and hard.

"ABEL!" Hermione cried out, running up to him and got down her knees beside him. "Abel?! What happened?! Are you hurt?!"

"You're s-sitting on my hair for st-starters," Abel whined as Hermione pulled his long silver hair out from under her knees.

She reached out and picked his head up to set his head down her lap. He was even paler than normal and he looked quite sick. He was sweating badly but his whole body was icy cold. She looked down at his hand to see a wand loosely setting in his fingers. Had been lying this entire time? It was clear after this that Abel was well versed in magic if he could perform the Patronus. But why was he so weak? He could barely keep his eyes open. She was very sure a Dementor never got close enough to harm him.

"Hermione, what happened out here?!" an elderly lady's voice reached her ears.

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione gasped as the aged witch along with Professor Snape came running towards them. "There were Dementors out here. Five of them!"

"Where are they now, girl?" Snape asked, looking around.

"They flew off that way," Hermione said, pointing off in the direction of the forest. "Abel is sick, I think. He's so cold."

"Minerva, take Miss Granger back inside. I'll take care of Abel," Snape said, looking down at Hermione and Abel. "Get up, Granger!"

Hermione gave Abel one last look before gently lifting his head up and stood, setting his head down on the wet grass. She gave Snape a small glare before following after Professor McGonagall.

Snape glared down at Abel who was looking up at him with half opened eyes. The potions master let out a long sigh before he knelt down beside Abel. He quickly took notice of the wand in his Abel's hand. So Abel was force to reveal his magic to protect himself and the students. It was pathetic but it was better than showing his Crusnik side.

"Why were there Dementors here?" Snape asked, helping Abel sit up but had to keep him supported so he wouldn't fall over.

"I-I don't know but I'm sp-speculating they were after me m-more than the students," Abel said, just over whisper. "Th-they were just at the w-wrong place at the wrong t-time."

"Think this has something to do with the Dark Lord and his alliance with your brother?" Snape questioned.

"More than l-likely," Abel responded. "Please get me s-somewhere warm."

Snape groaned. He had a hard time getting Abel to his feet. Abel barely had any strength to stand. The hut was still closest to them. Hopefully no would see him have to practically drag Abel back to the hut. Once inside Snape quickly put some blankets around Abel and fixed the shattered windows. He then quickly built up another fire in the fireplace before turning back to Abel. Snape snorted slightly at the pitiful sight of Abel.

"Did a Dementor get you? Do you have any chocolate about?" Snape asked, looking around the hut for some chocolate.

"N-no, a Dementor did not g-get me," Abel said just as Snape found a bar of chocolate.

"Then why are you so weak?" Snape asked, facing Abel with an odd look.

"The cold."

"What do you mean the cold?"

"When it gets too cold and very suddenly crusniks can't maintain body heat," Abel stated, pulling the blanket tighter around him. "The cold is deadly to us. We get hypothermia, the body shuts down rapidly, and that's it."

"That would explain why you always wore so much clothing the colder it got," Snape said, sitting down in another chair. "Even if the Dementor didn't suck your soul the cold they give off would also be enough to kill you."

Abel nodded grimly. This was not a good thing. It would be unwise to leave Abel out here in his weakened condition but he clearly couldn't make it to castle on his own. At least not for a while or so it seemed. Of course to Apperate there would out of the question. Forget an unauthorized Portkey. So, that left only one very painful option. Painful in just the mere thought of it. In fact Snape cringed and shivered as he thought of it. Oh, this was not going to be good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Half way to Hogwart Castle)

"If you so much as even remind me or mention this around other people, so me help, I will KILL you, Nightroad!" Snape bit out, looking over his shoulder at Abel.

"You honestly th-think I wish to r-remember this, Professor?" Abel snorted, looking Snape in the eyes. "For p-pity sake you're having to c-carry me PIGGYBACK to th-the castle! And your so d-damn short my feet are dr-dragging!"

"SHUT UP! I'm not short you're just too damn tall," Snape growled back in response. "I should just drop you out here after what you just said!"

Abel let a low grunt and bit his lips shut. This was really embarrassing on both their parts. That goodness it was night and slightly overcast because this would be horrible if everyone saw them like this. Abel started to notice that Snape's pace was slowing down the higher they moved up the hillside.

"I-I'm not that heavy f-for heaven's sake," Abel groaned.

"BULLSHIT," Snape bit out. "You try going up hill with dead dragging weight on your back and see how it feels."

"I'm not d-dead weight!" Abel snapped, pulling back on Snape's shoulders. "Uh-oh…!"

"NIGHTROAD!"

Snape let out a yelp as he went over backwards landing on Abel and continued to roll head over heels down the hillside with Abel right behind him. Snape landed hard on his back with arm underneath him. That really hurt…

"LOOK OUT!"

Correction! NOW it REALLY hurt! Snape looked up at Abel with water in his eyes as Abel lay on top of his chest, nose to nose with each other. Oh, this was awkward. Abel sat up a little to get out the reddening face of Snape. He put on a big grin but Snape only turned purple in response.

"Abel?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to KILL you now."

"Oh, d-dammit. Do I get a last r-request?"

"Hell—no."

"I-it was wishful thinking."

"AHEM! Do I even want to know how situation came about? Or would I be saver not knowing?"

Snape and Abel quickly turned to see a rather colorful robe standing before them. They slowly moved their eyes upward to see Dumbledore give them an odd sort of look. He pushed up his half-moon spectacles as he looked at the odd sight before him.

"Uh-uh-uh…" Snape stammered out.

"Th-this isn't what it l-looks like," Abel said quickly in defense. "This CAN b-be easily explained!"

Dumbledore put up an aged hand to quiet Abel and shook his head. He then put a small smile on his face.

"There is no need to explain. I was just coming out to check on you when I saw the whole incident unfold," Dumbledore said calmly. "But may I suggest that you quickly fix this situation. I believe Dolores will be out here shortly to check things out herself. I don't think she'd understand quite so easily."

Abel quickly got up and weakly stood on his own two feet. Snape sat up and realized something very bad pertaining to the arm he had landed on. He glared up at Abel with a look that could kill.

"I'm sorry," Abel squeaked out with an odd grin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Voldemort's Hideout)

Voldemort hissed as he looked at the crystal ball in his hand. It didn't work as planned. Malfoy was going to catch hell for this, considering it was his idea in the first place. However, it did prove that Contra Mundi wasn't lying when he said Abel would risk everything to protect those close to him. Abel already exposed himself as being able to wield magic and with great practice. Had the situation been anymore dire he may have reviled his truest form.

He let out a long sigh as he put the orb in his lap. This wasn't going a planned. He just found out that the Vampire Empress herself was in Hogwarts masquerading around as a 12 year old with a 5th year placement. Even more troublesome her double was soon to visit the Ministry to try and talk to Minister Fudge. Keyword was of course being, "try." This was not going to be a good thing if the stand-in empress does manage to get some foothold in Ministry. It could spell bad news.

A moment later Voldemort noticed the crystal in his lap was starting to glow a pale purple. He picked it up into his hands again seeing Contra Mundi staring back at him with a wicked smile on his black lips. This was not a good time.

"So, I hear you've failed in disposing of my brother, Lord Voldemort," Contra Mundi's voice came from the crystal with a light ringing resonance. "You didn't expect it to be that simple, did you? However, the use of the Dementors was quite interesting. I'll give kudos on the idea but not the results."

"I am sorry, Lord Contra Mundi, for our failed efforts," Voldemort said in response. "However, we have discovered those who are close to him. We will be using them next time."

Contra Mundi let out a long sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hm, yes, I'm sure you will. Oh, by the way. You've undoubtedly heard of the substitute Empress coming to pay a visit to the Ministry," Contra Mundi stated. "She may be a substitute but she's still a formidable force to deal with. Two of my own men will be traveling with her as part of the Secret Court. The first is Duke Suleyman and of course you've already met Baron Radu Barvon. While the substitute Empress is staying in London you may feel free to employ them as you wish."

"I will do that, thank you," Voldemort nodding his head once.

"Just remember that they are still MY men," Contra Mundi grinned. "You may use them but do not abuse them. Suleyman has a powerful ring that can cut through anything and Radu can produce fire instantly almost anywhere he can see."

"I believe I know how I can use their skills," Voldemort answered with a smile.

"Perfect. Here are the last two things to remember. I don't much like failure. I expected the first time to not pan out too well so I'm letting it slide," Contra Mundi said as the smile slid off his face. "Don't continue to fail me if you want my power. Finally, nothing and I mean NOTHING, should harm the Empress in anyway while she's at the school. I will be put out most severely if she is hurt, Lord Voldemort. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, of course. I understand. I will instruct everyone to handle her Majesty with the utmost care," Voldemort said trying not sound bothered by the force is the Crusnik's voice.

"Glad to hear it. Well then, good night, Lord Voldemort," Contra Mundi smiled again before his face turned into a puff of pale purple smoke and then dissipate within the crystal orb.

Voldemort growled slightly. They were supposed to be partners but Contra Mundi was barking out orders like he was top dog. It was really starting to piss Voldemort off but he could really use the Crusnik's power, so he would have to suffer through it for now at least.

00000000000000000000000000000000

(Rosenkruez HQ)

Cain set the orb adrift in the air and watched it float off. He let out along sigh and he turned to Isaak who sat beside him on the armrest of the large throne like chair. Cain slowly reached out and started to toy with the long black strains of hair that fell over Isaak's shoulders like a black waterfall.

"Voldemort is smarter than I thought. He's already starting to catch on that I'm using him but he himself is still ignorant. He still thinks I'll continue to work with him," Cain laughed, twisting the long stains of black hair in his long fingers. "He knows that I don't want Seth harmed. I need her after all if I want to bring back our race to its former glory. First, however, we need to get rid of my brother. The guard dog that he is."

"It's a shame that only the female Crusniks can sire other Crusniks," Isaak sighed, looking at his master. "But it is fitting seeing on how it is the women that bring new life into the world."

"That is why I don't want her harmed. She if very vital to our race," Cain stated, starting to run in his fingers through Isaak's long hair. "She's not going to like it but I could care less. If she refuses I'll make her sire another queen and then I will get rid of Seth and use the new queen in her stead."

"But she is your sister. Would you really get rid of her so easily, mien Herr?" Isaak said in surprise.

"She is no longer my sister when she took no part in my request of siring more Crusniks after the Blood War to take back what was ours to begin with," Cain growled bitterly. "She turned her back on our own kind and the least she could do before she dies is reestablish us a race once more."

"But of course," Isaak said with a smiled, running a gentle hand up and down Cain's cheek. "And you will be their Emperor. Their father in a sense."

"Hm, I like the sound of that," Cain said smile, cupping Isaak's hand in his. "Emperor Cain Knightlord. What a nice ring it has."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(The Following Day. Breakfast, Hogwarts)

News quickly spread about the rogue Dementors attacking Abel and four students. Ron of course was enjoying sounding like a hero until Esther brought it up that he had fainted because a Dementor had gotten too close to him. That quickly killed his heroic adventure. In fact the story had even been in the papers that morning and it was stretched out of proportion.

Hermione groaned as she and Esther shared a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. It glorified Umbridge of course as the hero. Hermione, Esther, Jessica, and Ron really knew who saved them and it wasn't Umbridge. It was Abel. The so called Muggle Catholic Priest. Of course they had to tell Harry about it. Harry was shocked that Abel knew the Patronus Charm and it was fully formed. Hermione said it looked like a Kirin. Whatever a Kirin was.

They kept the secret among themselves of course. Abel was still in the hospital wing and Snape was trying his hardest to hide the fact he hurt his arm. Rumor had it that he broke his arm trying to CARRY Abel up to the school only to slip and fall down the hill or so the story goes. It was clear his right arm still hurt, considering it was still in a sling. Madame Pomfrey mended the bone but the muscles were still pulled and the skin was bruised. He seemed to be in a rather cranky mood. Not even Umbridge was brave enough to face him down. That was probably the smartest thing she had done since she came to the school.

Seth was really groggy that morning Elise had noticed. She didn't look good at all. Seth who usually ate like a pig barely finished a piece of buttered toast. Elise was really worried about the green eyed, 12 year old. She thought about going to check up on her but that would mean she'd have to face down other students from Slytherin and she didn't feel safe doing that.

In any case Hermione's mind was running in overdrive. Something was very wrong. Why would Dementors come after Abel and why was Abel hiding his magic? There was something amiss. Something she couldn't put her finger on that seemed so… So very… NO WAY!! Abel a… Crusnik? That just couldn't be. Yet, Mrs. Wasmayer and Esther's great-grandmother both clarified that Crusniks can hide as wizards and as Muggles. Hermione needed the proof and until she got it she wasn't saying a word to anyone.

(A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I look forward to your reviews. Buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	15. From the Empire

An Outsider in Hogwarts

Chapter 15

From the Empire

(A/N Yes, stole the title but it kinda fits this chapter very well so. Yes, in this chapter Mirka and the others will be meeting with Minister Fudge. This should be good chapter.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

Writing

* * *

(Last Time)

In any case Hermione's mind was running in overdrive. Something was very wrong. Why would Dementors come after Abel and why was Abel hiding his magic? There was something amiss. Something she couldn't put her finger on that seemed so… So very… NO WAY!! Abel a… Crusnik? That just couldn't be. Yet, Mrs. Wasmayer and Esther's great-grandmother both clarified that Crusniks can hide as wizards and as Muggles. Hermione needed the proof and until she got it she wasn't saying a word to anyone.

* * *

(Present Time. Ministry of Magic.)

Minister Cornelius Fudge waited nervously along with other Ministry officials for the vampire empress and her court to enter. It was nearly 10pm now and atmosphere was getting more anxious by the second. They just wanted this meeting over and done with so that could get rid of Empress Augusta and her court out of the Ministry.

Slowly the doors to the council room opened the two Ministry escorts walked in first followed by a small vampire with blond hair that could almost pass for girl had it not been for clothing and mannerisms. He cleared his throat as he looked forward towards Minister Fudge with brownish red eyes.

"Presenting her Royal Majesty, Empress Augusta Vradica of the New Human Empire," he announced with a clear, resonating voice.

The Ministry quickly rose to their feet and bowed as a tall man dressed red walked into room guiding a veiled woman dressed rich greens. She was thin, yet small compared to her tall dark escort. He quickly led her to her seat as the remaining four of count stood around her like a protective shell.

"Greetings to you, Empress Vradica, and welcome to the Ministry of Magic," Minister Fudge said with fake smile. "I am Minister Cornelius Fudge."

"Greetings to you as well, Minister, I see you have done as I requested," she said in a calm deep voice. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Minister sat down as did the rest of the Ministry. This was going to a long debate that was for sure. Fudge pushed up lenses and looked at the papers in his hands before look back at the Empress.

"Empress Vradica, two nights ago we received your letter and you made it quite clear that you believe that the Dark Lord has returned," Fudge stated, hold up the letter briefly. "Please tell us why you believe in such lies, your Majesty."

"Please, tell me why you don't believe in them, Minister?" she retorted back almost sharply. "You've had more dealings with his dark wizard and yet you refuse to even consider the possibility of his return."

"Your Majesty, there is no concrete proof that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name has indeed returned to power," Fudge stated, trying not to snap. "This was a sad story cooked by some young boy and an old man. Nothing more than rumors."

"Some rumors have some basis of truth. I know the story myself, Minister, I am not so distant from your shores that I don't know what happened last year in the Triwizard Tournament when a young student name Cedric Diggory was killed," she stated, leaning forward in her chair. "The only witness to his murder was Harry Potter. If Harry saw someone else he would have said so! As a young man Mr. Potter wouldn't make light of this, considering his own parents were killed by the Dark Lord."

A low murmur started at what the Empress had just said. Minister Fudge looked about the room. They couldn't possibly considering what the Empress has just stated.

"Permission to speak," a blond man said, standing up.

"Permission granted, Malfoy," Fudge said as Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, you say that you know the story but what you've heard is a flat out fabrication. True Mr. Diggory did pass away but it was an accident not a murder as these stories want you to believe," Malfoy said with a cool tongue. "Now why—Mr. Potter—made up these lies up is beyond our knowing."

"If it was an accident what was the cause of this so-called accident?" she stated bluntly.

There was a touch of silence in the council room. It was an accident why did they need a cause but now that it brought up… Fudge didn't like this. She was stirring up far too many questions. He had to think of something quick. He looked at Malfoy for an idea but he had already taken his seat. He took a quick glance at Rita Skeeter and she was looking at him waiting for an answer to put down for the morning paper. He pulled at the collar of his robes.

"Exhaustion. During the Triwizard Tournament he overexerted himself," Fudge said in response.

"But Mr. Diggory was an athlete. Playing in the school's Quidditch matches. Surely he was in much better health and would not die so easily," Augusta quickly replied. "Potter would have reported that, don't you think?"

"Empress Vradica, even the best athletes can overexert themselves," Fudge explained and only got a click from Augusta's tongue. "You don't believe me?"

"Does his parents know of this 'overexertion,' Minister Fudge?" Augusta mused, drumming her small fingers on the armrest of the chair. "Or will they read about it in the morning paper?"

Augusta gave a quick glance at the reporter through her veil. Rita sunk back in her chair, looking away. The Empress looked around the room before standing and took a couple steps before the Minister.

"To me, Minister Fudge, you seem to be beating around the bush," she stated sharply. "Giving half answers or your own lies to fill in the gaps. So why won't you look at the grand scale of things and realize that—Voldemort has returned."

There was a loud murmur at the mention of his name. She was pushing her luck. She dared to say he name without so much as a stutter. She was either brave or daft. Murmuring quickly got louder and louder. Fudge glared at her and she did the same back to him.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"ORDER! ORDER I SAY!" Fudge shouted slamming his gavel down getting them to quiet down. "You dare speak his name openly and to Ministry of Magic!"

"It is only a name! That fact that you won't speak it shows that he still has power over you and that power is blinding you," she shouted at whole Ministry, pointing around the room. "You fear him so much that even his name frightens you! That is utterly ridiculous! And because you're scared you think if you pretend it's not real—"

"That's quite enough!"

"—that it won't be real! It's ignorance! Blind ignorance! He is back—"

"Stop! That is enough!"

"—whether you wish it or not! Voldemort has returned—"

"ENOUGH!!"

"—to finish what he started! You're doing nothing to stop him! Nothing at all—"

"SHUT UP!!"

"—Muggle born children's blood will be on everyone hands. Blood that will never wash off—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MONSTER!!"

Silence filled the room as everyone was looking at flustered Minister Fudge. Two of Empress's guards quickly got between her and the irate Minister. He just insulted the Empress. The realization was slowly starting to sink in at to what just came out of his mouth.

"You will apologize this instant to her Majesty!" a tall female vampire bit out, holding a glowing spear.

Fudge gritted his teeth. The vampires were all out numbered and could be easily dealt, but if anything happened to the Empress that would start an open war with the Empire. If fact that slur just now would be enough to start a full blown war. He was beginning to sweat.

"It is you that needs to give an apology," Malfoy said, standing again. "We welcomed you here and yet you threaten our Minister!"

"Bite your tongue," a blue hair vampire snapped. "You welcomed us true but then insulted our Empress. To insult our Empress is to insult the Empire as a whole!"

"We want that apology," a tall curly haired brunet vampire stated.

"You dare bark orders at us," Malfoy hissed. "You're on our grounds need I remind you."

"Raise your wands, I dare you, and you will know the Empire's wrath," the blue haired vampire snapped, making a large ball of blue flame in his hand.

"Baron, that is quite enough! The same goes for Duchess and Marquis," Augusta ordered. "Minister Fudge, you will have a month to give me a good lengthy apology since your pride prevents you from speaking it. My court and I will be staying around for a month so be forewarned that if I do not receive an apology by the end of my stay war may be on your doorstep. Don't bother showing us out! Good night, Minister!"

Augusta quickly turned around with her court surrounding her. They slammed the door behind them. The council room was quiet for a moment before chaos broke loose. Everyone began bickering and pointing finger yet again. Fudge and Malfoy was among them. Rita quickly gathered her things and bolted out the door. This was going to make great story. However she need some comment from the vampires if she could get any.

"Excuse me," she called out after them, only to have the child like vampire to stop. "Excuse me please. Daily Prophet! I want a comment on tonight's evens."

"You were there you figure it out," the small vampire snorted at her. "We've already made our statement."

"Yes, I've heard all that, but please, do you have any additional statements," Rita asked, looking at her green quill. "This is all for the paper, boy."

"Don't call me a boy," he growled at her. "I am not a child."

"Oh, sorry… Um, comment?" she grinned and he frowned even deeper.

"No comment," he stated, turned to leave.

"What is your name, young man?" Rita asked.

"Ion," he said, dashing off.

Rita watched the retreating from of the small vampire, before looking at her quill, which quickly wrote down Ion's name.

"Ion, huh? Hmm? I can work with that," Rita said with a wicked grin. "I can definitely work with that."

* * *

Ion quickly caught up with the rest of group. He didn't trust that Rita person and know he was beginning to regret giving that human his name but it wasn't his surname at least. She would have a harder time looking him up without it. Asta and Gyula were rambling about how Empress should have been respected. Baibars and Suleyman were just talking about their stay for a month. Radu was trying to console the Empress or rather his grandmother. He was the only one to know that wasn't the real empress. She was somewhere in Scotland in a wizarding school. He let out a long sigh as they turned down a hall.

A woman with tattered hair and dropping eyes walked out of her office and right into the Empress. The Empress stumbled a bit but the woman fell flat on her butt. The papers in her hands went flying into the air and scattered about the floor. When she looked up she realized a little too late she was facing the veil empress and her court. She swallowed a large knot in her and lowered her head.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you, Majesty," she said, keeping her head down out of respect. "I meant no disrespect."

"An apology? Well, you seem to be the only witch or wizard here worth something," she snorted, bending down to pick up some papers. "What's this? A petition? A petition for Crusniks no less."

"Yes, well, that's just something I-I've been kinda working on," she said with a sheepish grin.

"From what I can see a lot of these papers are on Crusniks," Augusta said, picking up some more papers. "How many signatures do you have?"

"S-signatures? I have 449 signatures," she said. "I need 2,000 to get them moved from beast to being."

"That so," Augusta mused, flipping to the last page and paused at the second to last name. _Prince Vladimir signed this?! Why was he here? He's suppose to be protecting her Majesty._

"That's not many at all I know," the woman sighed.

"What is your name?" Augusta asked.

"Lora Wasmayer," she responded.

"Do you know much about the Crusniks?" Augusta questioned.

"What I can find on them. At lot of the information has been destroyed," Lora confessed.

"Well, then let me give you a bit of information on them from what I can remember," she said with mischievous tone in her voice. "Their bite is deadly but their kiss can save a life."

Augusta handed the papers back to Lora. She looked up to see all of her other papers were neatly stacked on the floor beside her. She took the petition papers from the Empress as they quickly left. Lora looked down at her petition to find the name Empress Augusta Vradica's name written in green ink under Hermione's name. Lora turned around to thank her only to find them all gone.

* * *

(Hogwarts the Following Morning)

Hermione, Harry, Esther, and the others were waiting for the morning post to arrive. Hopefully there was good article on Empress's meeting last night. This could be promising or this could only make things worse.

Hermione kept watching Abel at the staff table. It was only a hunch but still… Abel did perform the Patronus to save them, which of course means he is most certainly not a Muggle. It was baffling. Pieces were starting to fit but yet they didn't. Too much information was lost to make any conclusions. Of course if Abel was a Crusnik so to would be Seth, correct? It would have to be. Hermione quickly turned her head to look at Seth bewitch a butter knife to do a small sword battle Pansy Parkinson's butter knife. She would have to watch Seth as well.

Finally the windows open above their heads and in flew the owls with the morning post. Elise quickly got her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ along with a letter from her mom. She pocketed the letter before unfolding the news paper. It was on the front page!

"'Empress Vradica Threatens the Minister?' What that can't be," Hermione said, looking at the article. "They've twisted the story! No wonder it was Rita Skeeter who wrote the article!"

"Yeah, well listen to this. Empress Vradica of the New Human Empire arrived late last night at the Ministry of Magic to discuss the matter of Dark Lord's supposed return. She immediately started calling Minister Fudge and other Ministry officials liars," Esther read aloud from her copy. "She even dared to use the Dark Lord's name not once but twice before the Minister Fudge and the Ministry. Empress Vradica even went as far to defend Harry Potter so called innocence.

"This of course is upsetting in itself but as the discussion got more heated one of the Empress's guards pulled out some unknown type of weapon. A green glowing spear and pointed at the Minister for not good reason. The Empress and her guards told the Minister they he had insulted her Majesty. They quickly demanded an apology from him when Lucius Malfoy pointed out that the Minister did not insult them and that they owed them an apology for threatening the Minister of Magic. This only result in another vampire guard producing large fire ball in his hand and threatened to burned down the Ministry. Empress Vradica quickly called them off but warned that if the Minister didn't produce an apology to her with in a month's time she threatened the Ministry of Magic with a full out war.

"The Empress and her court are staying in London for a time. Whether are not they plan to travel the British Isles is yet to be determined. This is indeed a dark time. 'This whole mess with the Dark Lord is getting out of hand. The quicker we get this situation under control the better. The Empress was clearly misinformed and hostel, which is not a surprise. However, we may be able to come up with a compromise to prevent any wars,' Fudge commented after the meeting. It is clear that thing are only getting worse and the people that are to blamed will dealt with in good time. Also see a side article with an interview with one of the Empress's vampire guards on the next page."

"I don't think that's what really happened," Ron said, taking Esther's copy. "If anyone believes this they're all bloody idiots."

"That labels more than half of the wizarding population," Harry groaned. "I was hoping this would help but things only got worse."

"I would say it could be worse but let's not push it," Elise said with a long sigh, turning the page over to read the article with Empress's guard. "Let's see here. 'Small Vampire Speaks Out.' One of the fine highlights of the night was when small blond androgynous vampire child announced the Empress's arrival. At first glace this small vampire looked like a pretty girl-child but the cloths and voice were that of a boy. He did little during the meeting with Minister Fudge and the Ministry but I was able to catch up to him as they left.

"The only name that was given was Ion. It is unclear as to why a child would be traveling with the Empress as part of her court. He would not comment on this, however, he did say, 'My purpose to the Empress is important. I serve and protect her.' On closer inspection during the meeting the young vampire was very close to the Empress. Closer than any of the other older vampires. Why is that? It is possible after putting a few things together that Ion and the Empress may be secret lovers. If this is true just how long has this affair been going on? It's too early to tell but you call can bet that their affair will be brought to light very shortly."

"That is totally disgusting," Harry gagged, cleaning off his glasses with his robes. "She'll write anything to sell a paper and of course this is only another attack at the Empress. They're just asking for a war, aren't they?"

"It would seem so. I'm getting really sick of this," Hermione growled, slumping down in her seat. "Everything turns to crap in her faces. When we think we get ahead we only got farther behind. It's stupid."

The bell rang as they got up and brushed off the crumbs from their robes. They grabbed their books and quickly headed for class. Things were progressively getting worse. This was going to be a long, horrible school year and was only due to only get worse.

* * *

(Ground Keepers Hut)

Abel sat at the large table with a quill in hands writing out two letters: one to Mirka and a special one to the Minister. He had read the article this morning and it made his blood boil. Mirka made the right call threatening the Ministry with an open war. He had Jareth spy on the meeting last night. Now that the "Empress" was staying in London for a month and with Umbridge possibly checking school letters it would be best for him to write the letter to her and use Jareth to deliver it. Jareth wasn't too fond of being used as common owl but considering the situation it would be best.

Abel quickly folded up to letters and put in the envelopes. Jareth in owl form quickly picked up the letters in his beak and flew out an opened window. Abel sighed as he closed the window and started out the door. He needed a walk. The forest didn't bother him none and no one goes in there anyway. It would give him some privacy to vent off some anger. It was getting close to lunch by now but he really didn't feel like sitting near the Flamingo Lady today until he cooled off a bit.

He walked deeper and deeper into the woods far enough away from the school that no one could hear or see him. It was overcast today and the woods were dark enough on their own. In fact he just needed to get out for a while. He needed to let the crusnik out. In a way he had two bodies. His human body was good for a while but it was in sense a tight fit. He was restricted in that body and it was growing uncomfortable to stay in. Especially after being attacked by those Dementors.

His fangs were already beginning to grow as were his talons. He started to picked up his pace the farther he went. Faster and faster until he was in haste. he started jumping off trees and started to doing aerial maneuvers between jumps. Finally he release the crusnik when came to clearing. This was a good place to vent. He opened his hand as the flesh of his hand opened and began to bleed only for form a large red scythe. He scanned the area with his red eyes before devilish smile split his black lips.

In a flash he quickly started going through a whole battle routine. No doubt Seth should be about ready to vent as well. Usually in times like this they would spar with each other but this time he was going solo. It really did feel good to release his power. It was freedom he seldom got to feel.

As he was getting to the height of his mock battle a noise hit his hears. He quickly pause in mid-stance as he realized the noise was surrounding him it sound food steps. He sniffed the air slightly to pick up what surround him. It seemed he got unwanted attention. He heard the string of bow tighten and arrow wiz through the arrow. He quickly turned around caught the arrow with easy.

"Centaurs," he growled as they started to close in him.

"What are you?" one of them spoke, keeping his arrow raised at Abel.

"I don't want any trouble," Abel stated, backing up. "I was just out here to practice."

"You are not answering the question," the centaur snapped, pulling the string taut. "What are you?"

"I will leave your herd peacefully and quietly," Abel said, withdrawing his scythe back into his body. "I mean no harm to anyone."

"You are a crusnik, aren't you?" another Centaur asked. "You aren't welcomed here."

"Which is why I will leave," Abel stated calmly. "May I please get by?"

"We can't let something like you leave," the first Centaur said as all them raised their arrows. "One of the most foulest creatures on this earth."

"Now, now. Let's not do anything brash," Abel said, backing up. "There aren't many of us left."

"Then there will be one less today," the Centaur stated firing his bow followed by the rest of the herd.

Abel quickly jumped into the air only to have more arrows quickly case after him. He needed to get out here before he really set them off. He quickly spread his wing and took off just below the tree top. Honestly he didn't expect to be attack out there. He was quickly leaving them only to find them following him down below.

"Unbelievable," he grumbled as another wave of arrows came at him.

He was interested in not getting tangled in the treetops than the arrows that were just falling short of him. However, one of them got lucky. One the arrow managed to get high enough it struck him in the chest. The next thing he saw was the ground meeting his face and blackness.

When he managed to arouse himself he opened his eyes to see a pair of small bare feet close to his face wiggling their toes. Oh, crud. This couldn't be good. A moment later he saw young female face in his with light blond hair falling around her face. She had a smile on her face like she had a secret. Wasn't lunch over yet? Why was she out here?

"You happen to be a crusnik, would you? I've heard stories but I never think I'd actually see one."

Abel groaned and painfully sat up and slowly pulled out the arrow. Before throwing it away. He noticed something moving behind the girl and his eyes widened. He quickly got to his feet and started to back away.

"They won't hurt you. They're actually quite friendly," the blond stated.

"To you but, uh, Thestrals don't exactly get along with me," as one of them landed behind him. _Centaurs and now Thestrals. Someone must really want to kill me excluding my brother._

"Why's that?" the girl asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Their bite can actually kill me," Abel said, trying to back. "So, I kinda have to leave."

"Not so fast," someone said, followed the tightening of bow string.

"Not again," Abel groaned pushing the girl behind him. "One thing right after the other."

"They don't look happy," the girl said, looking around his waist from up under his wing.

"All the more reason to stay behind me," Abel grunted, shoving her back behind him.

"Um, Mr. Crusnik, don't I know you?" she questioned, looking up at him.

"Not now," Abel said, slowly backing up with her still behind him.

"You wouldn't happen to be the grounds keeper? You really sound like him," she asked as Abel looking over his shoulder at her.

"Stay quiet," he said, before looking back at the Centaurs. _This doesn't look good._

(A/N That's the end of chapter 15. This should have been interesting. **Please** review. Thank you. Oh, I almost forgot! Does anyone want an avatar? I can make them for you for free. So if you want one please tell me thank you.)

Millie M. Banshee


	16. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2

Good new I have finally moved into my new place but the problem was I had no 5th year Harry Potter book with me for several months. The book was in a box still, back at my old place. Now that I have finally found it the next may very well be in the near future. So keep an eye out for it. Sorry it has taken so long.

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
